


Easter Island

by RumbleFish14



Series: Freedom [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Easter Theme, Explicit Sexual Content, Gallavich + 1, Gallavich Engame, M/M, Nude Resort, Threesome - M/M/M, soooooo much sex....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 48,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Ian and Mickey are sent on vacation by Clayton Gallagher in attempt to win them over... They are sent to a Gay Nude resort in California for one week and live a life they didn't think was possible





	1. Bunny Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! Welcome to Easter Island, full of mainly sex, naked guys and more sex.... something I've been working on for about two weeks and can't wait to see what you think!!

Easter Island

Chapter one-Bunny Night

Ian couldn’t stop fidgeting in his seat. Pushing the seat back, then forward, kicking out the footrest, messing with the shade on the window, flipping the food tray up and down. It was driving Mickey insane. Anything Ian could mess with, he did and giggled like a 10 year old the entire time.

The moment Ian went to mess with the controls on his chair, Mickey had had enough. He grabbed Ian’s wrist, stopping him before he pushed another button. “Will you cut that shit out?”

Ian jerked his hand back, glaring. “What’s your problem?”

Mickey put his fingers to his nose and squeezed. “You act like you’ve never been on a plane before Gallagher.”

“Not like this before Mick.” Ian looked around, smiling. “First Class, can you believe it?”

He didn’t want to believe it. What the hell were they doing in First Class? Oh yeah, Ian’s richy North Side ‘dad’ was kissing ass and trying to make up for lost time. 21 years he never bothered to be a part of his life and now they were on a damn plane, flying to ‘places unknown' for an out of the blue vacation in the middle of April.

It wasn’t as bad as he was making it out to be. He and Ian were finally on good terms after a few rough on and off years, managing Ian’s bipolar stuff and his own emotional hang ups, they were finally on the same page. 

They loved each other. Through thick and thin, sickness and health, all that shit. 

April in Chicago was a nightmare anyways. The ground was halfway covered with snow, icy cold winds and he was not a happy camper. Mickey hated to be cold. Going to a lush resort, in some tropical place with Ian, for free, was something he couldn’t say no to. He can’t say no to Ian anyway. That asshole always got his way.

Even now, with Ian dicking with everything in sight, he was happy and managed a small smile just because Ian was looking at him, carefree. “Yeah, it’s pretty fuckin nice.”

Ian chuckled. “I can’t wait till we land.”

“Me too.” He smiled back and held his hand out, palm up for Ian. With that big dopey smile, Ian linked their hands, interlacing their fingers. “I can’t say the same about all the rest of this shit, but I’m ready to get off this damn thing.”

“You know it’s gonna be fun, right?” Ian leaned over, squeezing his hand in reassurance. 

“Think so?” Mickey asked, worrying his lip between his teeth. He didn’t like surprises. He liked being prepared at all times. 

Ian leaned over. “I know so baby.” He waited until that blush spread against Mickey’s cheeks before he kissed him.

Mickey let out a soft groan, moving his hand into Ian’s hair to hold him close. He had gotten past his nervousness about kissing his boyfriend…yes, boyfriend, in public ages ago. Affection from Ian felt far too good to pass up because he was too worried about what people thought. 

Having said that, Ian held back. He didn’t go full blown into it. He kept it sweet and simple and Mickey appreciated it. Like now, their kiss had gone from a brief touch of lips, to sliding their tongues against each other’s, giving soft groans and breathy sighs, diving deep into it. 

“Fuck.” Mickey ended the kiss and closed his eyes as their heads leaned together. 

“I can’t wait to get you alone.” Ian nipped his bottom lip quickly. “Clayton said we have all week.”

“Kiss ass.” Mickey shook his head and smiled as they leaned back into their individual seats. “Fucker just wants to buy your love or some gay shit like that.”

Ian snorted at the gay comment. “Probably, but I’m not gonna say no. He didn’t have to fork out the cash to raise a son, at least he could do was pay it forward a little.”

Even so, that didn’t mean it didn’t feel odd. They never had the money to take a vacation. They both worked and managed to rent a small apartment, but they were years away from taking vacations. Mickey only agreed because Ian said they needed it. That they had a chance to spend time together and they needed to take it. 

“No idea where we are goin yet?” Mickey asked and popped the footrest to kick his feet up. 

They had boarded a plane to goddamn California but had no idea where the hell this place was. A resort of some sort. Something for them to kick back and relax and enjoy each other. 

“Nope. He said it was a surprise, said it would be right up our alley.”

Mickey snorted. “And what’s he know about that shit? Up our alley…” he shook his head. “He does know that the only things we are into is dick and booze, right?”

Ian laughed. “Yeah, I’m sure everyone knows that.” He winked. 

Damn Gallagher. Still able to create that damn flutter in his belly. To make him blush whenever he called him ‘baby’ or winked or flirted. Like he was 13 all over again, getting all shy and embarrassed. He fucking loved that shit. 

“So, maybe there is gonna be free dick and booze?” Mickey quirked an eyebrow, unable to stop his smile at Ian’s annoyed look.

“I got enough dick for the both of us.” He scuffed and turned to stare out the window.

Sensitive little thing. Ian still got so jealous about shit like that. As if he wanted anyone else like that. And Ian did have enough dick for the both of them. He grabbed the blanket he stuffed under his seat and tossed it into their laps before slipping his hand underneath.

“You honestly think I want someone else?” Mickey bit his lip and his hand moved to Ian’s lap, quickly popping the button and sliding his hand down the front. “After all this time, you gotta ask?”

Ian groaned when Mickey gripped his dick and he grabbed both arms of his seat, frantically looking around like they’d be caught. “Mick…”

He kept his hand moving slow, so it didn’t attract any unwanted attention. It didn’t take long to get Ian fully hard, almost making it impossible to keep up with the small strokes. “You think I want some strange dick?”

Ian shook his head, closing his eyes as a tremor wracked his body. “No…I don’t know.” He breathed, knowing how uncertain he sounded.

Fuck, Ian was big. Thick and long, leaking at the tip. Smooth skin sliding into his hand. Shit, he really was gay. Just thinkin about Ian’s dick had him ready to take it. Maybe they’d be able to slip into the bathroom before they landed. 

“You want anyone’s ass but mine?” Mickey picked up his speed, groaning at the feel of all that slickness on his palm, spreading it down his length. 

“Fuck no baby, just yours.” Ian panted, feeling extremely close for just a hand job. Maybe because anyone could look over and see them. “I want it right now.”

“How bad Gallagher?” he teased, but he was more than willing to fold and give in at any time. “Think you can fuck me in the bathroom?”

Ian was falling apart, he nodded quickly, scrambling to zip up and head to the bathroom. “Right now, like right fucking now.”

Mickey grinned and tossed the blanket on Ian’s lap and moved as quick as he could to the bathroom, his dick hard and smashed against his zipper. He slipped in, amazed at how small it was inside and worked on getting his pants down passed his ass. 

“Fuckin Gallagher…” he smiled.

While he waited for Ian, he sucked on two of his fingers until they dripped with spit and curled his arm around, banging his elbow in the process, as he quickly worked them inside his ass.

“Shit.” He pushed them in and out, doing his best to open himself up until he heard a light knock on the door. “Took long enough.” He yanked open the door and pulled Ian in by the front of his shirt and pushed him back against the door. “Get your pants down.”

Ian growled and did as Mickey ordered, pushing his jeans down until his dick slipped out. “Not gonna have much room in here.”

Mickey glared. “Gonna get nowhere with an attitude like that Gallagher.” He turned and bent over the sink, ass on full display. “You up for it?” He covered his smile as he tongued the corner of his mouth.

Ian growled and gripped the back of his neck. “I’m always up for it.”

**

“Seriously with this shit?” Mickey grumbled as he glared at the douche bag holding the ‘Gallagher/Milkovich' sign in his hands like they were Hollywood royalty.

Ian grinned and pulled him along. “Come on baby, just enjoy it with me.”

Mickey huffed and willingly went along. “I enjoy your dick up my ass, not assholes holding a sign and wearing glasses inside.”

Ian stopped and let Mickey bump into his side so they could talk quietly. “My dick was just there Mick. Be good and you can have it again when we get to the hotel.”

A flare of goosebumps prickled over his arms but he lightly shoved Ian away, blushing. “Fuck you.”

They reached the man and without saying anything, he turned and lead them through the airport. They didn’t need to grab their bags or hail a cab; the bags were being pushed into the trunk of an expensive looking car and the door was already open for them 

“Just come on Mick.” Ian slipped inside the back seat, sensing his hesitation.

Mickey had a moment to consider that this was some sort of trick. That instead of some plush California resort, they were being pushed into a strange car to be chopped up somewhere. Irrational, but he thought it immediately. With a frantic wave from Ian and the overly hot sun beating against his neck, Mickey slipped inside, glaring at the door when the sunglass wearing douche bag tried to shut his door. 

“Thanks, I got it.” Mickey huffed and slammed the door. He only softened when Ian glued himself to his side, both arms looped around his. He shook his head and tried to relax as the car took off.

About half an hour and a whole lot of sightseeing later, they pulled up to a large archway, surrounded by palm trees and different colored flowers, the sign read: Sea Mountain Resort and Spa Hotel. The place was in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by nothing but trees, sun and the beach. 

“Wow, this looks sweet.” 

Mickey grinned as Ian poked his head out of the window like a dog, nearly drooling and everything. The place did seem nice. Quiet, beautiful and he could smell the beach, for the first time. It smelled as incredible as it looked.

“Holy fuck.” Ian exclaimed, giggling.

“What?” Mickey peered out the window, seeing what Ian saw. His mouth dropped open in shock, eyes wide and a little fearful.

“Welcome to Sea Mountain boys, Luxury Nude Resort and Spa Hotel.” The driver chuckled and slowly crept the car forward.

“You gotta be fucking kidding me.” Ian turned to look at him. 

The entire place was crawling with naked people. No, not people, men. Naked men in all their glory. Asses and dicks on full display. Laying by the various pools and beaches, in lawn chairs and seated at the bar, dicks swinging freely. Playing games, volleyball and relaxing in the hot tubs. 

But that’s not all. Some guys were close, making out, kissing and touching. Grinding against the side of the pool, all out in the open. Not a damn care in the world.

Mickey and Ian shared a shocked look before looking back out the window. “Your dad sent us to a gay nude resort?” Mickey asked, still in shock.

“Uh, it kinda looks that way. I guess he knows what’s up our alley after all.”

The car stopped and they climbed out, still unable to look away from all the naked skin. Their bags were being carted away, the driver drove away and left them standing with their mouths open…which was not a smart thing to do at the moment.

“Is this real right now?” Mickey asked, reaching over to pinch Ian.

“Ouch! God, yes it’s real.” He rubbed his stomach. “Should we go?”

“Go?” Mickey repeated, staring up at him. 

“Yeah, go. You know, like leave before someone spots us?” Ian looked around, even the some of the staff members were naked, others wearing spandex shorts.

Mickey watched a member of the staff slowly walk by them, holding a handful of towels and wearing nothing but skin and sunglasses, checking them out before he walked away. 

“Maybe we should.” Mickey glanced to Ian, thinking he’d see him checking out that guys ass, but green eyes were focused on him. Giving him that same look he got when he was about to bend him over the nearest flat surface. “Ian?”

Ian was pulled from his thoughts by Mickey’s voice. “Hmm?”

Mickey chuckled. “What were you just thinking about?” 

Ian grinned, truly a wicked look and stepped up into Mickey’s space. He slipped one arm around his waist, the other moving to his cheek. “I was thinking that I’d be able to fuck you anywhere I wanted.” 

Mickey groaned, shutting his eyes to pretend they were alone. “Ian…”

“Just think about it baby…” Ian smoothed over his lips with his thumb, “I could spread you out in the grass, let you ride me in one of those soft, fluffy chairs. The sun on your back, me between your legs…”

Mickey’s body reacted, once again growing hard, needy for Ian’s touch. 

“God, it would be perfect.” Ian breathed heavily against his lips. “You could be as loud as you wanted, letting everyone know who makes you feel good.”

Each word, each dirty promise made him want to stay. For Ian to do everything he just promised. He grabbed Ian by the belt loops and pulled him until he could feel just how much Ian loved this idea. 

“Hard already?”

Ian smirked. “Thinkin about not havin to hide is makin me hard. Thinkin about fuckin you on everything here is makin me hard.”

“You don’t care if people watch?” he pushed his hands under Ian’s shirt to touch damp skin. Hot and slick from sweat as the sun beat down on them.

“I think everyone needs to see what you do to me, how you wreck me.”

“Fuck…” Mickey licked his lips and they were so close, his tongue swiped against Ian’s. “They’d be so fucking jealous.”

Ian chuckled, low and satisfied. “Damn right they would. So, wanna give it a try?”

Mickey nodded and his hands slid over tight muscles to settle on Ian’s lower back. “We can try.”

They moved together to initiate the kiss. Ian cupping Mickey’s face like it was precious, angling him as he pushed his tongue inside. Mickey groaned, opening his mouth as Ian licked into him, digging his nails into Ian’s lower back. 

“Pardon me gentlemen…”

Ian and Mickey broke apart, lips slick, panting and a little irritated that they’d been split up, to see a tall, tanned guy standing in front of them. Wearing a pair of white shorts that made his skin glow, no shirt with a big sun hat that should have looked bad but didn’t, a pair of sunglasses and a wide, straight smile.

“Sorry,” Ian smiled and pulled back, but not away, “I guess we just got caught up.”

The man smiled brightly. “No need to apologize gentlemen. Please feel free to get caught up for your entire stay here. My name is Nico, I am your host for today.”

Mickey had a hard time staying irritated at this guy. His smile was too damn friendly, his eyes stayed above Ian’s belt line and he seemed laid back and easy going. 

“This isn’t what we expected.” Mickey chimed in, it sounded harsh but that was his overall personality. But Nico didn’t seem offended or intimidated. He just widened that smile. 

“No? Well, that’s just too bad. This is a place of pleasure and relaxation. It should be enjoyed in every way.”

Ian smiled. “Last minute trip is all. A surprise from my…dad. He just didn’t give too many details.”

“Ah, I see. How wonderful of him to send you to me.” He smiled and motioned them forward. “Let me formally welcome you to Sea Mountain, Luxury Nude Resort and Spa Hotel.”

Mickey held Ian’s hand as they slowly followed behind Nico and there was no denying that they both checked out his ass, at least for a minute. The guy was a total flirt, even keeping his eyes up, the smile said all it needed to. Nico thought one or both of them was attractive and didn’t try very hard to hide it.

“Now, normally this resort is for couples and women only, but the managers have been trying to draw in a new crowd…” Nico looked back and winked.

Ian grinned and Mickey playfully shoved him. “So, is this just a limited time only thing?”

Nico nodded. “Yes beautiful, a limited time only.”

Mickey’s eyes widened but Nico kept speaking before he could counter the compliment with something hostile.

Ian just chuckled.

“One week only, it happens to fall on the week of Easter, and even though this is an adult only establishment, the guests are quite fond of our little holiday themes.”

Nico spoke as he lead them through the lush and expensive hotel. Passing palm trees and pools, naked guys everywhere. He was having a hard time paying attention, no pun intended.

“Your visit includes breakfast, lunch and dinner with an array of beverages. You can come down to one of three restaurants or have it sent to your room via a room service call. Just keep in mind that this is clothing optional, in all sections of the resort.”

Nico was warning them that people might be naked…even for meals. Ian, the smug asshole just winked, and he was almost afraid of the shit Ian could talk him into while they were here.

“There is a 24 hour dance lounge and for the couple’s, instead of singles, there is a mineral pool. The day and night spas are also open 24 hours.”

Dancing? Now he had to dance? Mickey felt like turning back and leaving Ian there to fend for himself…but that would be a mistake. These places were built for people like Ian. 

“We have a garden, game room, hot tubs and Jacuzzis, sauna, golf course, our own private section of the beach, available to guests only, indoor pool, outdoor pool, day and night club.”

Ian leaned over to Mickey to whisper in his ear. “You know I’m going to make you come in all those places, right baby?”

Mickey flushed red and looked up to see that Nico was a little more ahead of them then he thought. “Can you not say that shit here, please? I’m having a hard enough time not tryin to leave.”

Ian dropped the teasing tone and stopped walking; his hand was in Mickey’s, so it made him stop too. Meanwhile, Nico kept walking. “Baby, if you don’t want to be here, we can leave.”

Fuck. Ian was still so understanding and accommodating. Even with as much as Ian wanted to stay, he would leave if he told him he wanted to. Ian Gallagher was something else.

He sighed and released Ian’s hand to run both of his through his hair. “Look, it’s not that, okay? It’s just…” he stopped and noticed people grinding together in one of those big fully chairs Ian mentioned and pointed to them, “this shit is more for you.”

Ian narrowed his eyes. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Damnit Ian, you know what the fuck I mean. This place, with the dancing and walking around naked, being comfortable doing it and fucking with people watching. That shit. That’s you. I’m…I’m just…”

Ian softened, letting out a deep breath. “Mick, that’s not me either. When do I walk around naked when people can see me, or dance naked or fuck you when people watch?”

Mickey tilted his head, silently agreeing.

“I went from being the closeted side dick, who no one saw, to being with you and wanting the whole fucking world to see us.”

Mickey gave him a soft smile. Ian Gallagher folks, winner of his heart. 

Ian linked their hands again and slowly backed Mickey up against that same window he pointed to. “If it makes you feel better, we can wear clothes. Or just lock ourselves up in the room and get room service. We don’t gotta leave the room all week.”

Mickey slowly smoothed his hands up Ian’s loose t-shirt and felt him shiver. “I don’t want that, Ian.” He tipped his head up, like he always did when he couldn’t ask for the kiss he wanted. “I just want you.”

Ian cupped his face, smoothing over his jaw, then his cheekbone. Smiling when Mickey nuzzled into his hand. “I want you too baby, anywhere. Everywhere. But I’m good with keeping you all to myself, if that’s what you want.”

Mickey from three years ago, would probably never be here. But, if he was and Ian was giving him an out, he’d take him up on it and hide the fact that Ian was sad from his mind, so he didn’t feel bad. Good thing that Mickey was in the past. Him, right now, at a damn gay nude resort, wanted to give Ian what he wanted, even if it made him a little nervous. 

“I want to stay,” he smiled when Ian gave him those big glassy green eyes. “I can’t promise I won’t freak the fuck out a few times but I wanna try for you.”

Ian looked at him with so much love, so much respect, that you could probably scoop it up and bottle it, selling it for 50 bucks a pop. “Goddamn…have I told you how much I fucking love you?”

Mickey laughed and shrugged. “I think the last time you said it was on the plane but who’s keeping track.”

“You are,” Ian licked his lips as he looked down at him with all the want, he felt. “Maybe I need to tell you more often, hmm?” He tucked his bottom lip between his teeth. 

Mickey felt that familiar heat start to pool in his stomach, replacing the racing butterflies and washing away the nervousness. “I mean, I’m not gonna say no…” he moved one hand down to rest his fingers on the band of Ian’s jeans. “But if you wanna keep sayin all that gay shit…” he chuckled, unable to keep the smile off his face.

“Damn, all that gay shit gets in the way all the time.” Ian leaned down to lick over Mickey’s pouty bottom lip. “I know I wanna do some other gay shit with you.”

Heat flushed down the back of his shirt at how deep Ian’s voice became. It always took on that edge of a growl, demanding, confident. Sexy. His hand moved to the back of Ian’s neck and drew him closer until their noses brushed, teasing their lips together but not actually touching.

“Yeah, like what Gallagher?” Fuck, his voice was deep too. “Does this gay shit involve your dick up my ass?” He pushed away the embarrassment from just saying that aloud and Ian’s reaction was worth it. 

“Fuck yeah it does,” Ian grabbed the hand on his jeans and moved it down, feeling Mickey’s hand curl around him, pulling a deep groan from his throat. “Gayer than that even, maybe my tongue in your ass first, hmm?”

Mickey nodded and kept rubbing him. He tuned out everything when he and Ian touched. Blocking out the world. Blocking out the people that passed them, or the people smiling from outside the window. Until it was nothing but Ian’s dirty words and his hand on his dick.

“Don’t think that’s gay enough Ian, keep goin.” He mumbled, resisting the urge to slip his hand down Ian’s jeans. 

Ian moved his hand down, touching Mickey the way he touched him. Closing his eyes at that deep, desperate sounding gasp. “Nothing gayer than you riding my dick. Taking it over and over again, makin yourself feel good.”

“Fuck. I want it.” Mickey huffed and pulled Ian down to his mouth. Ian took control, just the way he liked it and slipped his tongue inside. Fucking his mouth the way he would his ass. Deep, sure thrusts of his tongue, making him groan and open his mouth wider. Teeth nipping at his lips, angling his face where he needed it until he was lost. 

Someone cleared their throat as politely as possible and Mickey gripped Ian’s hair and literally had to pull him away from his mouth. Mickey turned his head, not surprised when Ian went to his neck, sucking and biting along it, not giving a single fuck that Nico had come back for them. Currently watching, giving them that overly wide, sexy smile. 

Mickey groaned as Ian bit just under his ear and waited for Nico to comment. He didn’t speak, however. He just smiled and pointed to the wall next to them. Mickey followed it and saw a plaque on the wall. “Clothing optional.” Smug bastard.

“Shall I leave you two alone?” Nico asked, smiling and unable to not watch.

Ian chuckled as he pulled back, quickly nipping Mickey’s jaw before he looked up, knowing they probably looked wrecked. “We’re good, right baby?”

Mickey nodded, biting his bottom lip and feeling like a kid when Ian answered for both of them like that. Not in a bad way, but in a way that makes your body vibrate and tingle. “Yeah, good to go.”

“Too bad, that was quite a sight.” He winked but turned around to continue his tour. “Now, as you can see, this is a very open and familiar place. Couples, or even singles might ask to join you for certain activities, and as long as all parties consent to that, it is more than welcome.”

“Does that happen a lot?” Ian asked, knowing Mickey would be worried.

“Oh yes, little red. I’ve seen couples split off to play, then meet their other later on. I’ve seen a third party join a couple, and couples switching with other couples. Like I said, it’s very comfortable here.”

Mickey just stared, wide eyed. People did that? Played around, joined others, let someone join them? He couldn’t imagine trading Ian or watching him with someone else or even being with someone who wasn’t Ian. He glanced at Ian, who didn’t seem so shocked. Is that what Ian wanted? To…play with someone else? 

“That sounds…comfortable,” Ian smiled. “But I don’t think that’s for us.”

Mickey felt his entire body relax at Ian’s words, so sure and it didn’t see like he was forcing himself to say it. Ian didn’t want anyone else. He couldn’t. If he did, they wouldn’t be together. Ian could have his pick of anyone in the world, and he chose him. Mickey squeezed Ian’s hand and green eyes moved to him, winking as he squeezed back. 

“No? Well, that’s really too bad. You boys are a sight to see.” Nico faked a pout before he winked at them.

Mickey rolled his eyes, but it pulled a smile from him. Nico was like Ian, out and proud of it, every moment, without hesitation. He was out, proud Ian wanted him only, but he still had a few reservations. His own hang ups. Ian was slowly helping him get over those, just as he had the rest. 

They walked down a long hallway and Nico stopped at the last door, produced a key from his pocket and opened it for them but didn’t go inside. Ian pushed passed him, eager to get a look at the room. Mickey offered an apologetic smile and Nico nodded once in understanding, and that damn smile, before he swept his arm out, offering for him to go in too. 

So, he went in. Nico didn’t move from the doorway, so Mickey had to turn to his side and wiggle passed him, his chest brushing Nico's for a split second before he was inside and home free. His face was hot the entire time, blushing when Nico's brown eyes never looked away from his. 

“Mick!” Ian whined, urging him to hurry up.

“Calm your tits Gallagher, I’m comin.” He looked away from that hot stare and tried to focus on the room.

It was amazing. A half kitchen equipped with small stove, mini fridge with plenty of counter space, a few cabinets and a sink. Just enough to cook and clean but what else did you need? The living room area was bigger, leather couches…probably for easy clean up, sat facing a small fireplace and a 65 inch tv mounted above it. 

But the bedroom was what really drew him in. Mickey stood at the foot of a massive bed, King sized, with lush silky sheets, a fluffy, probably a feather comforter, with a mountain of pillows. The best part was the large mirror above the bed. 

Mickey saw Ian’s smile as he looked up at it and knew Ian was going to get full use out of it. Just the thought of being watched like that made his blood boil and his skin itch with the need for Ian’s hands on him. By the way Ian’s eyes raked up his body, Ian felt it too.

“The rooms are new renovated, Egyptian silk sheets, a collection of movies, at your disposal.”

Ian chuckled, low and deep. 

Mickey felt it up his spine.

Nico chuckled and moved to tap on one of the drawers of the dresser. “I’ll let you discover this for yourself, and anything you use, you take home when you leave. Think of it as a parting gift, hoping you’ll visit us again.”

Mickey knew what was in there. And he was eager to use them.

Ian smiled and moved to wrap his arms around Mickey, pulling him back against his chest and kissing up his ear. “We are gonna use the whole drawer.”

Mickey blushed again when Nico gave that same chuckle Ian did. “Everything?”

“Everything baby. Then we can add it to your toy box at home.”

Fuck. Mickey blushed harder. He felt so naughty having a toy box in the first place, more so now that Ian decided Nico needed a little insight on that. It didn’t help that he could feel Ian hard and pressed up against his ass, he could feel hot breath his ear, making him needy for it.

“It looks like you two are in capable hands,” Nico smiled and headed to the door, “feel free to do anything you like. I am also available if you need me…or want me.”

Mickey smirked. This fucking guy.

“Oh, and each night, since it’s close to Easter as I mentioned before, we have a little fun time planned if you’re interested. The paper is on the counter.”

Ian smiled and stepped away from Mickey’s alluring backside to offer Nico his hand, which he took. “Thank you for the tour. I’m sure we are going to have a great time.”

Mickey rolled his eyes, that’s way more polite than he would have been. But that’s why Ian talked most of the time and not him.

“With someone like that, I know you’ll have the best time.”

Mickey’s eyebrows rose in surprise. This guy was so forward. But Ian only laughed that proud, happy sound and winked at him. 

“Most definitely. Thank you.” Ian replied and walked him to the door.

“What fucking world am I living in?” He shook his head.

It wasn’t like he didn’t have people come onto him before. He had to field offers left and right, but no one had been so blunt, yet so classy about it before. Until Nico. Sayin that shit to Ian, his boyfriend…it was bold. And Ian handled it like he always did, with that proud smile and confirmation that he could take care of him just fine.

He moved to sit on the edge of the bed and flopped back, giving an obnoxious groan as he sank into the overly soft bed. It conformed to his body, hugging him at all angles. When he opened his eyes, he was looking up at the mirror, at himself. 

“Well, isn’t he something?” Ian crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame.

Mickey gave a little ‘hmm' in reply but didn’t make a move to get up or even look over. 

Ian moved forward until he was standing between Mickey’s legs that dangled off the bed. “He likes you.”

Mickey scuffed. “And I give a shit why?” he looked down, trying to sound pissed off but there was no heat in his voice.

“You don’t like him?” Ian asked, running his hands up and down Mickey’s thighs slowly.

“I just met the guy Ian. He seems…okay, but he’s gonna get annoying quickly.”

What was Ian doing, testing him? Wondering if he shared the same interest in Nico as Nico shared in him? He didn’t. He couldn’t. He shouldn’t. Ian was all he’d ever wanted. 

Ian leaned down as pushed Mickey’s shirt up, exposing his soft skin. He rubbed his lips against him, smelling as he moved. Mickey still smelled the same to him. 

“You know, he asked me if he could join us.” Ian placed the first kiss on Mickey’s ribs.

“You gotta be fucking joking.” He shook his head at the audacity of that guy. One hand moved down, easily slipping into Ian’s hair without thinking much of it. “I hope you told him to shove it.”

Ian placed kiss after kiss up his ribs, down each side, over both soft hips, licking from side to side. His hands had moved up, slowly rubbing the pads of his thumbs over Mickey’s nipples. “I should have, but I didn't.”

Mickey writhed at the touch. Ian’s thumbs sent a wave of need down his body, making his nipples harden. Until he realized what Ian had said, then his head snapped up, glaring. “Why the fuck not?”

“Wanted to let you make the choice.” Ian said it with a shrug as he moved down, rubbing his cheek against Mickey’s groin. “You don’t gotta make the choice now, just think about it.”

Mickey couldn’t help the soft groan when Ian nuzzled him. It didn’t make him forget what he just said. Think about it? About what? What exactly did Nico want from them?

“Think about what? You didn’t tell me anything.” He pushed Ian’s head down, feeling his cheek once more. “What’s he want?”

Ian popped the button on Mickey’s jeans and slowly tugged them down his body, dropping them carelessly to the floor. “He’s a top baby, what do you think he wants.” Ian smiled; it wasn’t a question. He knew what Nico wanted.

Mickey rolled his eyes and sat up to shrug off his shirt. He didn’t lay back down though, just sat up, braced his palms on the bed to watch Ian lick him through his thin boxers.

“You’d let him?” Ian quirked an eyebrow as he peeled them off, leaving him naked. “You’d let him fuck me, just like that?”

Ian shook his head. “I don’t want anyone touching you but me baby.” He slowly licked up one side of his dick, groaning at the taste when he swirled his tongue around the wet tip. “But I would if you wanted it.”

Mickey fell back to the bed and gripped the blanket in tight fists. Ian’s touch felt incredible on him. That slow, teasing lick. “I don’t want it if you don’t.”

Ian licked up the other side as his hand moved down to cup his balls, lightly pulling on them. “So, if I said I did want it, then what?”

Mickey propped up on his elbows, panting softly. “Do you?” he asked outright, tired of this game. 

“I said I didn’t.” Ian replied back; his words cut short like Mickey’s were. “But you didn’t answer me.”

“If I wanted him, I’d have him. I don’t.” Mickey moved up, grabbing both of Ian’s arms to haul him up until his clothed body fell on top of his own. “I have you. What’s that tell you?”

Ian grinned and used his thighs to pry Mickey’s apart and settled there like he belonged there. Because he did. “That you want me.” Mickey nodded. Ian pushed his hips forward, grinding against him.

Mickey wiggled his ass, hating the clothes that separated them, but Ian was big enough for him to feel him hard and rubbing between his cheeks. “I want you more than anyone Ian, I always have.”

Ian pushed his head into Mickey’s neck, practically trembling over those words. Reminding him that Mickey had come so far with him. “I want only you baby.” He kissed over Mickey’s neck, sucking soft skin between his teeth before smoothing his tongue over it. “I want to make you feel good; I want to please you anyway I can. I want to worship your body.” 

Mickey moved his hands between their gyrating bodies to pop the button on Ian’s jeans. From the angle of Ian’s body on him, he could only push them half way down and had to use his legs and feet to push them further down. 

“Mickey baby,” Ian rose up a little for his shirt to be tugged up over his head, “I wanna love you forever.”

Mickey gasped as Ian finally kissed him. Parting his lips as Ian silently demanded to get inside. Licking into him like he couldn’t get enough. His hand moved down to rest over Ian’s chest, hard under his fingertips, the other tangled in his hair, pulling him closer. 

“Ian,” he whimpered when Ian tugged on his lower lip. The more Ian rubbed against his body, the more of Ian’s dick he could feel. Still trapped inside thin boxer briefs. “Take ‘em off, I wanna feel you.”

Ian pulled away and stood where he started. He quickly kicked off his shoes and his jeans but kept his boxers on as he moved to the dresser, lightly running two fingers over the drawer Nico mentioned. 

“Get your ass over here Ian,” Mickey huffed and slid his fingers lightly down his body, feeling goosebumps on his arms, as he slowly teased the head of his dick. “Fuck, Ian, please?”

Ian cocked an eyebrow at him, lightly licking his lips at the very alluring sight of Mickey touching himself so willingly. “You don’t want to see what’s in here?”

Mickey shook his head, making sure to move his arm up and down his dick slowly so Ian’s eyes followed it. “You got the only thing I need.”

“Fuck baby,” Ian’s entire body was on fire. Mickey was saying shit that he rarely said so confidently like that. “How bad do you want it?” He licked his lips as he opened the drawer a little, barely wide enough to peek into. “Hmm? My fingers, or maybe my tongue?” He looked down, instantly seeing something that Mickey would like. “Or maybe you need my dick?”

Mickey nodded fast, moving further up the bed until he could put his feet up, spreading himself wide, trying to get Ian to come back. “Yes. I need it.”

Ian opened the drawer a little more to slip them out, along with the bottle of lube and hid both behind his back before he turned. “Son of a bitch…” his knees grew weak, seeing pale thighs split wide enough for him to see Mickey’s pretty little hole, still slick from the plane. “Look at you…”

Mickey blushed as he continued to stroke his dick and moaned as Ian came closer. “Don’t you wanna fuck me Gallagher?” He chuckled when Ian licked over his lips and nodded. 

Ian reached the bed and tossed the lube off to one side, still keeping the surprise hidden. “Don’t worry Mick, I’m gonna fuck you,” Ian tilted his head to the side, drawn to that perfect place between pale cheeks, “but I want to fuck your mouth first and I want you to wear something for me when you do.”

Mickey grinned but shook his head no. “If you wanted me to wear those silk panties again, you should have said something before I got naked.”

Ian nearly had a damn seizer when Mickey agreed to wear the panties he bought for him. Silky soft, the same color as his eyes and Mickey fucking loved it. 

“I packed those by the way, and you are going to wear them later.” Ian bent down to kiss over Mickey’s bent knee, slowly sliding his tongue around it. “For now, I want you to wear these…”

Mickey opened his eyes to see Ian holding a string of BenWaa beads. A surge of desire shot down his spine, making it arch as he moaned and looked at them with a new hunger. They were a size bigger than his at home and they looked expensive. He fuckin wanted them, bad. 

“Yes…fuck yes, I want ‘em.”

Ian grinned and slowly climbed on the bed between Mickey’s spread legs. He pressed the string of wide beads against Mickey’s ankle, slowly sliding it up one leg. “Then we can add them to your box…would you like that?”

“Yes!” He shoved the bottle of lube at Ian, unable to wait any longer. “Remember to do it slow or I’ll come.”

Ian popped the cap on the lube, giving Mickey a salacious wink as he lubed up the smallest ball, getting it nice and slick and Mickey’s breath hitched. “I’ll do my best to  
remember…” 

Mickey bit his lip hard as the wet ball was placed against his ass, Ian slowly rubbing it up and down his crack, teasing him. Making him whine and pant, beg until he slowly started to slip it inside. “Oh fuck…”

Ian watched with wide eyes as Mickey’s ass slowly closed around the ball. “Goddamn baby…” Ian closed his eyes, trying not to come as be kissed Mickey’s knee again. “One down, seven to go…”

**

“So, tonight is bunny night…”

Mickey was hardly able to listen. He laid on his stomach, body loose and relaxed from nearly two hours of Ian’s sexual appetite. He was thoroughly fucked, plugged and clean from their hot mineral water shower and currently he couldn’t move. 

Ian was standing naked at the counter, looking through that packet of paper Nico mentioned. Totally at ease with walking around naked, dick swinging with each step. Mickey could only admire with his eyes, trying to listen to what Ian was telling him. 

“Oh, here it is…” Ian smiled, happy he found the right activity for the right day. “Bunny night, dress up like a fuzzy little bunny and join us at one of our night clubs for drinks and sweets.”

The drinks and sweets thing sounded good as shit, but dressed as bunnies? Like a pink bunny suit from the movie A Christmas Story? That was anything but sexy. 

“Bunnies?” Ian looked back at Mickey to see the same look of confusion. He turned to scan the page. “Outfits located in the closet…” Ian trailed off, talking more to himself then to Mickey and moved to the closet. 

Mickey watched him but stayed still. Two hours of Ian teasing and touching and pounding into him left him feeling like jello. 

“Holy shit…” Ian growled, “we are definitely dressing up.”

“No fucking way—” his mouth dropped open as Ian dangled the outfits on his finger, encased in a plastic pouch. Ian held up two outfits, two pairs of bunny ears, one dark gray, the other black, fuzzy and soft looking. The black one had a puffy bunny tail, attached to a wide plug. The gray one had a pair of tight spandex shorts that he knew would look like Ian painted them over his hips. “Goddamn…”

Ian walked to the bed, wiggling the black one at him. “Baby, you are gonna look so sexy in that.” 

Mickey watched Ian harden right before his eyes. His soft dick, slowly filling and pulsing at the thought of him wearing it. “My junk gonna be loose?” He grumbled as he rose up on weak arms to get a better look.

Ian narrowed his eyes and searched the bag for anything that might shield Mickey’s dick from others and found a thin black thong, a garter belt with little snaps that connected to black thigh high stockings. “I’m gonna be hard all fucking night.” He tossed his aside and showed Mickey the rest. 

Ian’s dick leaked, making him glisten and Mickey arched his eyebrows high on his head. “You want me to wear it all?”

Ian nodded fast. “I gotta see it on you baby, even if that means I take it right back off.”

The words hit him like a punch, making his shaky arms fall and his face buried into the sex scented sheets. He groaned before turning his head to look at Ian. “You gonna wear yours too?” 

Ian grinned and leaned down to kiss his head, a thank you kiss. “I am, but I don’t think mine come with those cute little stockings though.”

Mickey eyed Ian’s bare legs. “That’s too bad, really.”

Ian smirked, watching Mickey practically drooling. “You just have an unhealthy kink for my legs.”

Mickey nodded in total acceptance of his unhealthy obsession. “Maybe if I swing around ‘em enough, it’ll go from unhealthy to healthy.”

Ian chuckled. “We can try that for damn sure baby.” He set the outfit on the bed and crawled to lay against the back of Mickey’s body, careful not to put too much pressure on his well-used ass. “Mmm, you feel so good Mick.”

Mickey felt like he was purring like a damn cat with Ian’s hands running down his body. “M’ sore and my legs feel loose and I’m tired.” He felt Ian smile against his cheek. “I’m so fucking good.”

Ian chuckled happily as he kissed his cheek. “I promise, after our little hop, we can relax. Lay around the pool maybe, get you in a hot tub to work out those kinks.”

Mickey snorted. “Hop, really?” Ian laughed again. “And a hot tub does sound pretty fucking good right about now. You might have to carry me back here though.”

“Happily baby.” He moved off him and grabbed Mickey’s bunny. “You need some help into this?”

Mickey looked at the mess of fur and nodded. “Probably, unless you wanna be surprised.”

“I’m gonna be surprised no matter what baby and you know I’d love to help, but…” Ian quirked his eyebrow.

“But you can’t keep those big ass hands to yourself,” Mickey smiled and carefully stood, groaning as the plug inside him pushed deliciously against his prostate, “fuckin shit, I’ll just do it.”

Ian nodded, smirking. “Take the bathroom, don’t want my come leaking out when you switch plugs.”

Mickey glared at him as he snatched the outfit off the bed and waddled…yes, waddled to the bathroom. “I’m perfectly capable of keeping all of it in when I switch and won’t spill a damn drop."

Ian pulled everything out of his little bunny bag, smiling as he laid it all out on the bed. “Get going little bunny, it almost time.”

Mickey flipped him off as he shut the door and dumped the bunny bag into the sink. He quickly rinsed the plug off and added a little lube to it. He kept it in one hand and slowly pulled the other plug out with a soft gasp, tossing it into the other sink. This one wasn’t as thick, so it slid in easily, the black fur tickling his ass. 

He turned in the mirror and gave his butt a little wiggle, smiling when the tail stayed put. He never had one with a tail before and kinda liked the soft feeling against his ass. Next, he easily pulled the black thong up his legs, making sure it sat under the tail and not in the way. It was barely wide enough to hide his junk but that was the point. The second he got hard, his dick would slip out one side or the other.

“Jesus Christ…” he shook his head. “You’re lucky I love you Gallagher!” He yelled through the door as he pulled the garter belt on, letting the clasps dangle over his thighs.

“Love you most!” Ian yelled back.

Mickey shook his head, smiling like an idiot in love because he was. He slowly took a seat on the bench by the window and carefully pulled the soft, thin stockings up to his thighs and clasped them to the belt. Mickey ran his hands down his smooth legs and shivered, it felt fucking amazing. Ian was gonna lose his shit.

Mickey quickly wet his hands and brushed them into his sex hair, and it helped flatten it enough to situate the long, fuzzy ears on his head. They stood straight up like they took too much Viagra. He added the essentials, deodorant, a dash of the cologne Ian bought him got Christmas, on both wrists, his neck, even his thighs…cuz that’s the type of guy he was now. One who wanted to smell good for his man.

“Hurry Mick, I wanna see.” Ian whined and tapped on the door. 

“Needy fucker.” He chuckled, took a deep breath and opened the door. “Fuck…” he breathed sharply.

Ian was wearing those small ass shorts, gripping tightly to his hips and showcasing his signature V-line and making his fucking ass ache. The dark gray ears sat atop his head, one sticking straight up, the other cocked to the side with a little attitude. 

“Holy shit Mick.” Ian’s eyes were wide. Frantically trying to take in every aspect of his appearance. His cock was fully hard, pounding to get at him. “Fuck, I might come right now.”

Mickey’s eyebrows rose to his hairline and he thumbed his nose to keep his smile in check. “Looks okay then?”

Ian didn’t answer and dropped to his knees instead. Mickey's thighs looked so thick and juicy and soft, tucked into those stockings. The black was so dark against his pale skin. “Baby…” he leaned forward, licking up each of the straps until he could nuzzle his hips, “we can’t go.”

His entire body was tingling. Ian was so obsessed with him right now. And at his words and that commanding touch, his dick was poking out one side, searching for Ian’s mouth. “Why the fuck not?”

Ian looked up with dark eyes. “The second they see you like this, I’m gonna have to beat them off with a damn stick.” His hands moved to Mickey’s ass, easily feeling the plug that was connected to the fluffy tail.

“Gallagher….” Mickey laughed and cupped his face, “one look at you and they’re gonna swarm you.”

Ian’s chest was bare, like his, he had a smaller frame, but his shoulders were muscled and broad, wide enough for him to sit on when he had the urge. Muscled arms, bulging with blue veins, the tattoo on Ian’s right side, making him look a little dangerous. Not to mention that monster sized dick, proudly pushing against those tight shorts, leaving little to the imagination and he knew when Ian turned, that perky little ass of his was gonna look like an entire meal. Not to mention his favorite part, aside from his dick, those long legs. Strong enough to fuck him into next week but delicate enough to look lovely as all hell when you realized how long they were.

Ian stood and quickly crowded Mickey against the wall, his hands starting at his stocking covered thighs, then moved up to feel how hard he was under that thong. “Let ‘em look. Let them see how sexy we are. Let them imaging me fuckin them or them fuckin you because that’s the closest they’ll ever get to the real thing.”

Ian knew he was growling. His chest vibrated with it and he knew Mickey fuckin loved it. Those blue eyes were glossy with arousal, his breathing had deepened, and his pretty cock was poking out of his thong. “I want them to want it so fucking bad Mick, I want them to realize it’s only ever going to be you and me.”

Mickey surged up, connecting their lips and pawing at Ian’s body like he was starving for it. Their kiss was intense, deep and messy. Groaning into each other’s mouths, a little bit of teeth clashing and fucking their tongues against the others. Ian’s arms wrapped him up like a present, holding him close so their bare chests touched, then their dicks, slowly rubbing through that soft material. 

“Just us.” Mickey painted against Ian’s lips as he pulled back. He felt so good right now. Ian made him feel wanted, cherished and sexy. “God, I fucking love you.”

Ian chuckled, running his hands up Mickey’s back. “I love you too baby,” he pulled back and offered Mickey his arm, “now, let’s go play a little.” 

Mickey shook his head but indulged Ian and took his arm, feeling a little feminine but that was okay. It felt nice when Ian fawned over him like this. “Let’s fuckin do this Gallagher.”

**

When Nico said ‘Easter Theme' that’s exactly what he meant. Just those few hours inside their room, and the entire resort was decked out in Easter shit. Colorful, bright, pale colors. They even had a booth surrounded by bright green grass for you to have your picture taken with The Easter Bunny. Too bad this bunny wasn’t like the ones in the mall. This one was in head to toe white leather with long ears on its head. It was kinda sexy and freaky at the same time. Bondage Bunny maybe.

Bright lights were strung all over the place. Little Easter baskets set over any available surface. Stuffed with lube and condoms, small bottles of alcohol, plugs and toys of all kinds instead of plastic eggs filled with sugary candy. 

Mickey had stayed close to Ian the entire time, from the second they stepped out of their room, Ian had been touching him. A hand on his shoulder or around his hips, the small of his back or when they held hands. Signaling to everyone that he was his. 

Good thing too because the music was loud, the lights were bright, and a bunch of naked and half-naked men prowled around in skimpy bunny outfits. Like a porno gone horrible wrong. 

They had eyes on them constantly. Even now, settled at the bar drinking their first, Ian’s only drink of the night because of his meds, they were being watched. Eye fucked by each guest. The heat from their stares alone was enough to make them sweat. And talk about hard dicks everywhere. Impossible to hide in those skimpy outfits. Some guys didn’t bother with anything but the ears, leaving their dicks bobbing and their asses on full display.

“Goddamn.” Mickey mumbled as he was jostled forward. The couple at his back had begun to grind against each other, sliding against his back.

Ian grinned and held him close, an arm around the small of his back. “Horny as shit, aren’t they?”

The question was rhetorical, but he nodded anyway. Chuckling when someone’s hand gripped his shoulder by mistake. “They don’t care too much for personal space for damn sure.”

“For real,” Ian peeled the hand off Mickey’s shoulder and pulled them and their drinks further down the bar. “They seem comfortable enough to touch freely.”

Understatement of the year. People were touching all over the place. Couples and threesomes, even loners, freely running their hands over smooth, sweaty skin. Desperate to be close to someone, to anyone. Touching and grinding, hands tucked into those boxers or into thin thongs, pulling at their dicks like they were in a rut. Like a damn orgy. Sex filled the air, making you groan each time you took a breath.

Mickey pushed his hand into a chocolate filled Easter Basket and grabbed a Hershey’s Kiss. Ian snatched it and quickly unwrapped it before placing it on the tip of his tongue. Mickey leaned forward, slowly extending his tongue until the Kiss was traded and he could finally taste the sweetness. 

“Hmm, I think I’m starting to get my sweet tooth.” Ian swiped melted chocolate from the corner of Mickey’s mouth with his thumb and sucked it off. “Or maybe it’s just you.”

“Gotta be the chocolate.” He grinned and pulled Ian in for a quick but sensual kiss. Ian groaned as he nipped his lip. “By the way people are acting, it may have been drugged.”

Ian snorted and took a sip of his drink. “I doubt it. They are just going with the damn flow and it’s awesome.”

Mickey had to agree. He wasn’t sure at first, but this place was incredible. Everyone moved and touched and talked like they were all lovers. Each sampling each other before they moved down the line. It was fun to watch, even if he tried not to watch when they first entered the bar. He’d averted his eyes and tried to drown out the sounds of wet kisses and gyrating hips.

When a few of the other guests got a little louder, Mickey looked over Ian’s shoulder to see why. Nico had just stepped inside, and guys were throwing themselves at him. Ian turned to look as well, laughing a little before he turned back.

“Wonder how many he fucked.”

“Probably all of them.” Mickey turned away as well, feeling that heavy stare from across the room. It was making him nervous, anxious and he pushed closer to Ian, wrapping both arms around his body.

Ian smirked and leaned into him as well. “Are you nervous baby? You think he’ll come over here?” Ian nuzzled his ear, lightly kissing it.

Mickey picked the wrong time to glance up because Nico looked away from the crowd in the corner and looked right at him. Those chocolate eyes eating up the sight of them pressed together. “Fuck, he coming.”

Ian chuckled as he whispered in his ear. “Remember what I said baby. Let ‘em look, just don’t let them touch.”

“Easy for you to say,” he rubbed his cheek over Ian’s scruffy cheek, feeling goosebumps scatter down his body. “He’s not giving you that look.”

“What look?”

Mickey moved back to give Ian his own look. “You know damn well what look Ian. It’s the same look you give me.”

Ian was glowing like a fire had been lit under his skin. Mickey was well aware how he affected him; he just didn’t acknowledge it all the time, but he was now. “Just play it cool Mick. Just be you.”

“You’re gonna wish you never said that.” Mickey smirked at Ian’s worried look.

Just because he was more open and eager to Ian’s advances, it didn’t mean he shut out that abrasive part of himself. It was dimmed, but it was there and wasn’t afraid to use it if he had to. 

Mickey tensed when Nico's muscled arms went around them. One on each of their shoulders so he was smushed in the middle, standing between where they sat at the bar. Ian just gave a happy smile, Mickey gripped Ian’s thigh where his hand rested on it and already, he could tell that Nico had already had a drink or two. Something heady and spicy, rum maybe. 

“Buenas tardes mis amores…” Nico smiled brightly. “I hope you are enjoying yourselves.”

Mickey nodded and nursed his drink, focusing more on Ian’s bare thigh that was between both of his own.

“Nico, good to see you. And yes, we are having a blast already.” Ian winked at Mickey, being as friendly as possible.

“Good, good! That’s what I like to hear. And you boys look ravishing as little bunnies.”

“This your idea?” Mickey turned to him, eyebrows raised. Nico's arm was warm against his neck, almost too warm.

“Aye, it was. I just love theme nights like this. Get to see all you lovely boys dressed up.”

Ian couldn’t argue with that. Mickey did look ravishing. “I’m going to have to agree Nico.”

Mickey blushed, feeling a little smug as Ian’s eyes fucked him from a foot away. That look was hotter than Nico's arm against him.

“I must keep moving my lovlies, but I’ll keep my eyes on you.”

Mickey was about to say something snappy when Nico's arm moved off his shoulder and his large hand was on the back of his head, pulling him against his mouth. The kiss happened before he could say no or push away. Nico's lips were thick and pouty, he tasted like spicy rum …and then it was over, leaving him dazed.

Ian was staring at him, eyes trained on his lips. Mickey was about to apologize, to tell him he didn’t initiate the kiss, when Nico pulled Ian to his mouth, kissing him just the same. He didn’t want to like it, but he did. Ian looked so pale compared to Nico’s sun kissed skin, and even though Ian didn’t kiss him back, Mickey almost wished he did.

“Buenos noches.” Nico winked, patting them each on the back before he moved through the crowd. 

“Well…” Ian turned to Mickey smiling. “I didn’t expect that.”

Mickey wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Smug bastard.” 

“You liked it.” Ian said in a playful accusatory voice, wiping his own mouth before moving closer. “I saw it.”

“Saw what?” Mickey chugged the rest of his drink, then motioned to the bartender for another one. 

“You did that thing where your eyebrows tried to dance their way off your face.” He chuckled, pushing aside his own drink. “You do that shit when I kiss you too. Means you like it.”

“No idea what the fuck you mean Gallagher, but if he does it again, we are going to have a problem.” 

Ian was right and he hated that. So he had to change the subject somehow and Ian knew it and let him. Dropping it for the moment. 

“Come on, let’s go walk around.” Ian stood and pulled Mickey along with him. 

“Where?” he snatched his drink and let Ian lead him through the mass amount of skin and fur to reach the door. “We leavin?”

“Nope, just wanna walk around a little. See what there is to see.” Ian wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

There was a lot to see. They wandered out to one of the pools, swaying softly to the music as they walked. Breathy groans filtered into his ears, making him turn to see a couple in the pool, slowly rocking with the water, gripping slick skin as they nipped and sucked at each others lips. Mickey tore his eyes away, just to see a rather skinny guy sitting on the stairs of the same pool, a big muscled guy kneeling in the shallow water, greedily sucking him off. The pair on the stairs, or the skinny guy anyway, was watching the other pair fucking in the water. 

“Wanna sit down?” Ian stopped by a lounge bed next to the pool, halfway covered by two large, coconut umbrellas with little lights dangling from them. 

“Here?” Mickey asked, unable to decide on which couple he wanted to watch, after it became clear he couldn’t ignore them. 

The lounge bed did look pretty fucking good. Dark wicker frames with pale Easter colored cushions. Long enough to stretch out on, or get into certain positions. The umbrellas nearly covered the cushy pillows but still allowed you full view of the pool. 

“Yes baby, we can lay back, watch a little.” Ian moved up behind him as he spoke, teasing his ear with his breath and the tip of his tongue.

Mickey shivered and grabbed Ian’s hands to lay them on his body, resting them flat above his hips. Ian slowly smoothed his hands up and down his bare chest, lightly brushing his nipples until he gasped. He turned his head, giving Ian more access to his neck. “Are we just gonna watch 'em fuck?”

Ian nodded and slowly sat down against the lounge bed, easily dragging Mickey along with him. “Unless you wanna head into the pool.” He sat with his back against the cushions and Mickey wedged in between his legs, his ass propped against his dick with that fuzzy tail rubbing against him. “I can fuck you from behind, that way we can watch them still.”

An overwhelming feeling flushed over him. With Ian licking at his ear, fucking his mind with those words and Ian’s dick pressing in against the plug he wore, pushing it in deep enough to graze his prostate, he was slowly losing it. Starbursts flash behind his eyelids, drawing a ragged, needy groan from his throat. He gripped both of Ian’s bare thighs, squeezing them so hard Ian gasped into his ear. Their sharp gasps drew the attention of the pair in the water, sending looks of desire their way.

“They like to watch too baby.” Ian growled and stretched his hands forward until he could feel those silky stockings and slowly rubbed his hands up, feeling soft skin and the little buckles of the garter belt. “I bet they’d come so hard while watching your face while I fuck you.”

Fuck. He wanted it bad. He wanted people to watch them, he wanted that endorphin rush. “Ian…” his words turned into a gasp as Ian rubbed over his dick, hard and feeling it slipping out the side of his thong. “God, I want it.”

Ian growled his approval, moving his hand up to grip Mickey’s chin to turn him into the kiss. He slowly pushed his tongue in, swirling it around Mickey’s mouth, groaning as Mickey followed him. “Fuck!” He growled in between kisses when Mickey started to rock his ass back against him.

“How are we doin this?” Mickey nipped Ian’s lip as he pulled away. He kept up the rocking of his ass, slowly grinding back against him. Ian had gone silent behind him, just that deep ragged breathing agaisnt his ear. “Gallagher?”

“What?” He whispered, snapping back into focus instead of imaginging what Mickey would sound like when he entered him. That sharp, desperate gasp. 

“Did you change your mind?” Mickey sat still, his heart beating wildly, so loud he could hear it clearly.

“No baby, I wanna fuck you.” He kissed down his neck, licking over the soft skin of his shoulder. “God distracted by your ass moving.”

Now they had two sets of eyes on them. The pair on the stairs turned to watch them, giving that all around hungry look. “They’re watching too.”

Ian looked over, seeing four sets of eyes on them now. “Makes it hotter right?” Mickey nodded. “I wanna fuck you right here. I don’t want my come leaking out of you into the pool.”

Mickey groaned deeply. “You gonna keep my ass stuffed all night?” 

Ian roughly pushed Mickey forward so his legs slipped off either side of the narrow lounge bed and his chest touched the cushion in front of him. “Fuck yes I am. I’m gonna take the plug out and fill you up again and again until you can’t take anymore.”

Mickey gripped both sides of the bed, panting hard and fast as Ian slowly pushed the plug in and out of him. “Nasty bitch.” Ian chuckled. “Hurry up and fuck me.”

Ian lifted his eyebrows, brought back his hand and spanked Mickey’s ass hard, groaning as he gasped. “Don’t make me gag you again Mick. You and that smart ass mouth.”

A few other people had abandoned their activities and moved closer to them, eagerly watching. He found it oddly sexy, not minding as much as he thought he would. Mickey wiggled his ass, his way of asking for more without saying it. Ian knew and did it again. “Shit…please Ian.”

Ian slowly pulled the plug out and set it aside, his eyes going wide when he could see his come threaten to drip out. “If I give you another one, my come will spill out.” Ian looked up, smiling widely at the few new people close by, nodding their appreciation at him. “I’ll do it when I’m inside.”

Mickey nodded, legs spread wide and Ian scooted closer, moving so he knelt on one leg, the other braced on the ground. “I need you.”

Ian draped himself up Mickey’s back, kissing as he went. “I need you too Mickey baby.” He pushed his shorts down to rest below his balls and rubbed against his hole, slicking his dick with his own come. “I’m gonna make you feel so good.”

Mickey pushed back, eager to get Ian inside him. He was flushed from head to toe as people watched, a few of them jerking off to them, licking their lips and eyeing his ass and Ian’s dick like it was the Holy Grail. 

Ian pushed in easily, as he was soaking wet from his come and stretched wide from the plug. Even still, Mickey closed his eyes and took it all until Ian was pressed against his ass, breathing raggedly against him. 

“You’re such a dirty boy Mick,” Ian growled as his hands slid up his back to grip his shoulders. “All that come in you, walkin around with your ass full.” He gave a rough snap of his hips, pushing in deep enough to cross his eyes. One hand moved, roughly slapping Mickey’s ass, feeling it clench around him.

“Yes!” Mickey pushed back, meeting Ian thrust for thrust. He didn’t care about the people watching. He couldn’t shrink away and pretend Ian wasn’t wrecking him from the inside out. “I want you in me all the time Ian.”

Ian tipped his head back and growled over those words. Mickey declaring to all those who could hear his voice, who watched him taking his dick like a damn champ, that he was his. That he was fucking him so good right now. Each hard snap of his hips, fucking into him at a steady pace and feeling like he was on top of the world. 

“Fuck, you feel so good baby.” Ian praised as his hands slid to Mickey’s chest, helping him kneel and press up against his chest. “Work this ass for me, just like I know you can.”

Mickey was barely able to kneel on his knees, Ian was taller than him and if he moved wrong, they would break apart and he couldn’t have that. He held onto the arms locked like a seat belt around his chest and pushed his hips back and forth, working himself against Ian’s dick. 

“Like that?” Mickey asked, biting his lip. 

“Just like that baby, fuuckkk…” Ian whined, pushing his head into Mickey’s neck, holding him tight so they wouldn’t fall. 

Ian joined in, thrusting forward when he pushed back and the movement made his dick slip out one side, hard and leaking. Bobbing and slapping against his belly, rubbing against the garter belt. Deep groans made him open his eyes. The pair fucking in the pool now faced them, one bending the other over the side, just like Ian suggested. 

“Fuck Ian, them watching is getting me close…” he moaned, closing his eyes to block them out. 

“Me too baby,” Ian growled, moving his mouth all over Mickey’s sweaty skin. “Work your dick for me, I’m so fucking close.”

Ian’s voice was shot. A raspy demanding sound. Mickey whined and moved his hand down to jerk himself off. Ian was furiously pounding his prostate, making his entire legs shake and his balls tightened. “Ian…Ian…”

“God baby…fuck!” Ian tried to keep it in, to wait for Mickey to come first but it felt too good. “Now Mick, right now!”

Mickey swiped his thumb over his head just as Ian shot inside him, successfully tipping him over that edge. “Holy fuck!” He shouted and came hard, all over his hand and shooting some across the bottom of the bed.

Groaning errupted all around them, from small squeaks to deep growls. Mickey sagged forward but Ian kept him from falling. He opened his eyes and watched at least 4 different people come, some pounding into their partner or shooting into a willing mouth, others jerking off while they watched. They came from watching them come.

“Goddamn…” Ian slowly slid out and sat back down. Sore and sweaty as he grabbed the tail plug and slowly pushed it inside of him.

Mickey groaned and fell forward, laying his head down as his eyes closed again and felt that warmth settle inside him. His entire body was relaxed, muscles loose as that need to sleep settled over him.

“You okay baby?” Ian also sat back and closed his eyes. Trying to cool down, to calm down, sweat dripping off him.

“Told you, you might have to carry me.” Mickey mumbled and rose up enough to move and lean against Ian’s body. “Shouldn’t they be clapping?”

Ian chuckled. “Damn right they should. They got one hell of a show.”

The crowd started to thin, leaving only a few people around them. Mickey tilted his head up and gave Ian a kiss. Soft and slow, sated before he leaned on his chest. “Tell me you love me.”

“Love you Mickey baby.” 

“He watched…” Mickey mumbled a little while later. He caught a pair of brown eyes watching them fuck. “I saw him.”

Ian nodded. “I saw him too.”

It didn’t bother him as much as he thought. None of this did. He just let Ian fuck him in a semi public place, surrounded by people getting off to it. He was surprised he liked it so much. That he wanted to do it again, to feel that rush. 

“I need food.” Ian’s stomach grumbled and they both laughed. “Food?”

Mickey nodded. “Food!” He yelled just as a staff member walked by. The guy took one look at them and his irritaton from being called like a dog, vanished and left him smiling, nodding.

“God Mick, they aren’t slaves.” Ian lightly tapped his thigh, smiling. 

“They kinda are though.” He turned to kiss his chest, smoothing his flushed cheek against it. “Wake me when it gets here.”

Ian shook his head sleepily. “You wake me…” he cuddled up with Mickey against him and let them doze off until their food arrived.


	2. Spa Day

Easter Island  
Chapter Two-Spa Day

 

Mickey looked around the lobby of the Spa nervously. It was a legit spa, even smelt like it too. Salts and oils fuming all over. He stood out like a sore thumb, sitting on the bench with a silky white robe on. Yes, he knew it was a nude resort but it just felt odd walking into a building in the buff. He wasn’t used to it. Ian wore the robe too, but that was more to hide his dick than because be was uncomfortable in any way. Ian was very comfortable with his body.

After sleeping through the night, well, halfway until Ian woke him up with his mouth suction cupped to his dick, they’d woken up the next morning to breakfast in bed, then a rather playful shower with Ian cleaning him top to bottom, in and out. The main objective was to get all of Ian’s come out and it had taken some time. 

Ian had surprised him and booked a one hour session for a couples massage. A little cheesy, but romantic, just like Ian was. It wasn’t like he didn’t like a nice massage, but he never paid for one or even asked for one. Ian had done it a few times and it knocked him on his ass having someone take care of him like that. But a stranger? He wasn’t sure he could willingly let someone touch him like that, Ian either, even if it wasn’t sexual.

“You sure you wanna do this?” Ian asked for the millionth time, leaned back with his eyes closed as his foot slowly tapped to a soothing song. 

Mickey rolled his eyes, he sat back as well, arms crossed over his chest and his foot was not tapping to some weird spiritual music with no words. “You ask me that again and I’m gonna say no.”

“Christ, fine. Just want to make sure.” Ian kept his eyes closed but he was less relaxed than before. “It’s been awhile since I had a massage.”

Mickey felt like that was his fault. It was a couples thing. Part of taking care of your other. And Ian had lived up to his part, massasing him after a long day of work, or when he was too stressed to think. But he never returned the favor, partly because he had no idea how to do that shit. Make Ian come with his hands, no problem. Make Ian’s body relax without sex, nope, nada. 

“Yeah, I’ve never actually been to a place like this.” He looked around, wondering what was taking so long. “Let’s hope they keep their hands to themselves…” he tilted his head at his own words. “Shit, you know what I meant.”

Ian smiled. “What, no happy ending massage for you baby?”

“Not unless you’re givin it to me.” Mickey softly elbowed him. He turned back to see someone in white scrubs, kinda like a nurse wears, walking towards them with a bright smile. 

“Welcome to the Spa, Ian and Mickey, right?” 

Ian opened his eyes and stood to shake the offered hand. This guy seemed nice enough and at least he was wearing clothes. “Yes, I’m Ian,” he nodded down, “that’s Mickey.”

Mickey stood up and shook also, noticing how soft his hands were, big too. 

“Nice to meet you both. My name is Christian, I believe I belong to Mickey for the next hour. Ian, you will be taken care of by Marco,” he moved to show them the hallway, just as Marco stepped up. 

Mickey licked his lips, nervous and a little hesitant. He belonged to him? Fuck, that’s an odd way to put it. He looked to see Ian playing it cool, like it was no big deal. 

“Marco, Christian, nice to meet both of you. I believe we are signed up for the couple’s massage, right?”

Christian nodded. “Indeed. After a quick shower, you will step into the sauna or mineral water tub for half an hour, then we have a room set up for the both of you.”

Mickey sighed in relief. At least Ian would be with him the entire time. That took away at least half, if not more of his anxiety and helped him relax. 

“That sounds good, thank you.” Ian pulled Mickey forward with an arm around his hips. “Together, see?” Ian kissed his head.

Mickey nodded, leaning against his body. He didn’t even have to tell Ian his problem. Ian already knew and made damn sure they’d be together. Anticipating his uncomfortablness before he even voiced it was pure love. The son of a bitch was perfect.

“Now, if you two will follow me, I’ll show you the showers and sauna area.”

Christian led them further down the hallway, stopping at a door at the end of the hall. He opened it easily and allowed them to walk in first, as he waited by the door. There were a row of large showers off to one side, a shelf with plenty of clean, fluffy towels, soaps, oils, anything you might need. 

“Feel free to choose if you want the tub or the sauna, both doors are marked towards the back. The timer will start the moment you are inside and I will be back to collect you.”

Mickey nodded, offering a smile which seemed to perk Christian right up, grinning as he shut them in. “Why the hell do we need to shower first when we already had one?”

Ian huffed out a laugh and shoved Mickey, making him move to the showers. “Because, we need to be clean first and they won’t just take our word for it.”

That kinda made sense. Not that he said as much. Basically, he let Ian do most of the work since they arrived. Letting him talk for both of them, fielding questions, making sure they stayed together. Now, Ian reached in and turned on the shower, making it hot enough to steam the room. 

Water fell from a tall faucet on the ceiling, like a waterfall. Mickey smiled, just because he felt like it. Because it was nice. Ian noticed and smiled proudly at him, for trying and enjoying himself for once. 

“Come here baby,” Ian whispered.

Mickey stepped forward and Ian pulled the sash on his robe to part it, sighing happily as his body showed itself to him. Ian peeled it off his shoulders and hung it on a hook. Then slowly pulled his apart, shedding it so he was just as naked. Ian wasn’t even hard. He didn’t need to be. Even just being together, innocent touching made them enjoy it as well.

Mickey stepped in, linking his fingers with Ian’s to pull him along. The hot water hit his back, pulling a groan from him. Ian stepped up real close, so close their noses bumped and let them both be surrounded by the falling water. It felt so good, softly touching each other, warm clean water all around them. The massage hadn’t even started and already he was relaxed. 

“I love you.” Mickey spoke softly as he dipped his head down to kiss over the base of Ian’s throat. 

Ian wrapped both arms around him, laying his head on top of Mickey’s and letting the water fully hit him. “I love you baby.”

Mickey pulled away long enough to snatch one of those fluffy sponges off the shelf, as well as some pink tinted bottle with a rose on it. He was fully aware of Ian watching him, not smirking but he had that fond smile on his face. He squirted some onto the sponge and worked it until bubbles slipped down his arms and the entire room smelled of roses.

He started on Ian’s chest, slowly cleaning his skin. Then his long ass arms, Ian turned and he got his back as well. Then he moved to kneel behind Ian, aware of Ian’s ass within mouths reach. He didn’t tease, just kissed the dimples in his lower back before scrubbing down his ass and legs.

“That feels really good Mick.” Ian tilted his head back so the water flowed over it. 

“Yeah?” Ian nodded and turned again. “Good.” He stayed on one knee and slowly moved the sponge down Ian’s body, cleaning around his groin, his junk, which earned him a few deep sighs. Totally unable to help himself. Mickey kissed his hips and worked the sponge the rest of the way down until he smelled like fresh roses. “Why you gotta be large all over, huh?” He smiled as he stood up and saw Ian smiling. “Long ass arms and legs.”

“Now you know why I take so long.” Ian let the water run down his body before he grabbed the sponge. 

Mickey let Ian do him now, running over the same parts of his body just like he did. Only Ian pressed more kisses to his body. Both pecs, both wrists, his hips, the insides of each thigh. Up the back of his knees and lightly into the dimples of his lower back, so when Ian was done scrubbing, he was halfway hard. 

“Let’s get you clean, then we can decide which place to go to.” Ian moved so the water fell on Mickey and helped brush the bubbles away.

“Thank you.” Mickey tilted his head up for a kiss, which Ian happily gave him and turned the water off. “Towel?”

Ian shook his head and stepped onto the rug, drying his feet. “Just gonna get wet again.”

He bit his lip so he didn’t ruin the soft, sensual mood and make a lewd comment like he normally would. When Ian offered his hand, he took it and stepped out. “Sauna or the bath shit?’

Ian snorted. “I’m thinking bath shit, saunas kinda suck.”

“Bath shit it is.” They carefully moved over the slick floor and into the door marked Bath. “Well, this doesn’t seem too bad.”

It was far from bad. It was like stepping into the tropics. From the soft palm trees that hung over the doorway, to the vines climbing up the walls, flowers and flowers everywhere. Orchids and lotus flowers, hanging from the vines. Little tea-cup lights hung down in random intervals. The bath tub in the center was gigantic, almost like a pool. With built in bucket seats and a round footrest in the middle, a warm rack of towels and soaps, oils. Just like at the shower. They even had a waterfall in the very back of the room, it lead to a stream in the floor that flowed around the entire thing. 

It was incredible.

“Holy shit.” Mickey stepped in, happy he didn’t have to duck down to get past the palm trees. Ian did, with a scowl on his face.

“I never expected this.” He let the door shut behind them and a timer clicked on for half an hour. He put his hand on the small of Mickey’s back and walked forward. “Fuck the massage. Let’s stay here.”

Mickey agreed. He didn’t normally get excited too often but he’d never been in a place like this. “Kinda gay…” He smiled at Ian, “but kinda cool.”

“You fucking love it.” He smiled and moved past Mickey to mess with the dials on the side. He turned on the bubbles and the jets and the tub whirled to life. “Any preferences?”

Mickey looked towards the rack of bottles. He didn’t know anything about that shit but moved towards it as Ian stepped inside. There were dozens of bottles, neatly lined up and he scanned them quickly. A few he couldn’t pronounce, others he said no because they were pink, but he grabbed the first one he recognized; Vanilla. He snatched it off the shelf.

“Catch!” he tossed it before Ian could turn around, good thing he had fast reflexes and caught it as it hit the water.

“Vanilla?” Ian unscrewed the cap and poured some inside, immeidately the entire room smelled sweet. “You and that damn sweet tooth.”

Mickey moved towards the steps and Ian’s hand instantly came to him, wanting to help him inside. He learned a long time ago, that Ian didn’t do shit like that, like hold doors or pull out chairs, or offer his hand like that because he thought Mickey couldn’t do it. Ian simply did it because somehow, even with his shitty childhood, manners had been engraned in his DNA. Ian did that shit because he wanted to. 

That’s why it was okay. That’s why Mickey put his hand in Ian’s and let him lead him up the stairs and down into the water. He settled in the seat closest to him and was a little surprised that Ian didn’t crawl on top of him, or even sit next to him like he always did. He took the chair directly across from his.

“Playin hard to get is workin for me Gallagher.” Mickey closed his eyes when he saw Ian’s smile.

“I never play hard to get with you Mick. But if I sit too close, I won’t keep my hands to myself.”

He let out a deep groan as a jet hit the center of his lower back, sending waves of vibration up his spine. He wasn’t complaining, like…at all, but sex with Ian took its toll on his body, on Ian’s too. They had the tendency to fuck til they drop and don’t take proper care after. 

“Fuck, we need one of these at home.” Ian gave a low “hmm” sound and he opened his eyes, seeing green ones dark, hooded and looking right back at him. “And who said you had to keep your hands to yourself?” He lifted his eyebrows in question.

“You don’t think they’d care if we fucked in here?” Ian sat forward, the water sloshing up against his shoulders.

“I think they have to drain it anyways after use, unless we all share one tub of water.” Mickey grimaced, shaking his head at the thought.

“First of all, fucking gross,” Ian leaned forward until his hands pressed against the footrest that separated them, “second of all, I think you’re right.” 

Mickey slowly nodded, biting his lip as he stared greedily at the width of Ian’s shoulders. Instead of going around, Ian decided to climb over the damn foot rest, those shoulders looked twice their normal size. Wide and sexy and he wanted them between his legs. 

“You are insatiable baby,” Ian spoke in a low voice, finally clearing the foot rest and knelt in between Mickey’s legs without touching him. “You like this place more than I thought you would.”

“I may be enjoying it more than I thought too…” he instinctively spread his legs, waiting for Ian to get between them. “But I think it’s mostly you. You’re making shit okay for me, making it easier to enjoy.”

“I just want you to have fun baby, to get the full experience.” Ian placed his hands on Mickey’s thighs and squeezed until he gasped. “And I can’t tell you how sexy it was to fuck you in front of them.”

“I guess I was just into it.” He groaned softly, trying to pull Ian forward.

In all honesty, he had no idea how the hell he let Ian fuck him like that. In front of other people, other gay guys who went out of their way to look, to get off with them. To get off because of them. Maybe it was easier to pretend it was just him and Ian, or maybe he liked people seeing that he was Ian’s. That someone as sexy as Ian only wanted him.

Ian swam the rest of the way forward and straddled his thighs, sitting on top of Mickey’s hard dick rather then the other way around and a surprised groan errupted from his throat. “I think you’re into all of it.”

Mickey looked up at Ian, he was higher up, due to the reversed situation. But it felt good to have Ian on his lap, to hear the deep groan when he felt him hard against his ass. His hands moved to Ian’s sides, keeping him from drifting too far away.

“I’m into you,” Mickey pushed his head up against Ian’s, lightly knocking them together. “God, I’m totally fucking gone on you Ian.” He pushed his hips up, softly grinding against Ian’s ass, pulling a groan from both of them.

“Mick!” Ian gasped as one hand threaded through Mickey’s damp hair while the other gripped the side of his neck, holding him close. “Say it again.” He wasn’t too proud to beg, he wanted to hear it again. 

His hands moved up Ian’s slick back, lightly digging his nails in to bring him closer. They spoke right against each others lips, close enough to kiss. “I said I’m in love with you Ian.”

Ian kissed him, coaxing Mickey’s tongue to move against his, both of them groaned deeply because of it. He was so high right now. No amount of drugs or booze, not even pure adrenaline could compare to Mickey like this. Telling him he loved him. It was more powerful than anything he’d ever experienced before. It was something that he would never be able to forget. 

“I want you Ian.” Mickey whined between heated kisses, literally pushing his entire tongue against Ian’s and he still demanded more. 

“Like this?” Ian breathed deeply and pushed his ass down, watching Mickey closely when he groaned. 

He’d never fucked Ian like that before. Never gave it much thought to be honest. But Ian had, even mentioned it a few times, trying to be subtle. Sly little comments that lead him to believe Ian might want to. But now, now he was straight up asking. 

“You want me to fuck you Ian?” He asked against his lips and slid his hands down into the water to settle on his ass. 

Ian groaned. “And if I said I did?”

“You know I try and give you what you want.” He pulled Ian’s lip between his teeth, lightly pulling it. 

“God, you give me everything I want Mick. You make me feel so good.” Ian moved his ass slowly rubbing against him. 

The downside of being a bottom is your dick takes a back seat during sex. It’s difficult to focus on all parts of the body when your ass is getting railed. He normally didn’t even touch himself until the end neared. But now, Ian’s ass was sliding wetly against his dick. Nestled between Ian’s ass perfectly. It felt so good, making him moan steadily, pushing Ian’s ass down against him to feel more. 

“Do you want me to?” He was surprised with how fast Ian nodded, licking his lips like he could already feel it. “Think you’ll like it?”

Ian moved his hands down Mickey’s slick chest, down into the water to grip his hips. “I should be asking you that baby.” He smiled wickedly.

“I think once you get used to it, it’ll make you come harder then you ever have.” Mickey promised, even on a stack of bibles if need be. “I think I can’t wait to see your face when I push into you.” He groaned as he imagined Ian’s blissed out face.

“Baby…” Ian shut his eyes, trying not to come right fucking now. He knew sex wouldn’t happen right now, not enough time and water was not the place for sex of any kind. “I want it.”

Mickey nodded. “I know Ian, I want it too.” He rocked against him, finding that rhythm that would be enough to make him come if he let it happen. “Work that cock for me Ian, let me see you.”

Ian kept put his left hand on Mickey’s shoulder and the other on his dick, groaning from Mickey’s words alone. “Fuck, I love when you do this.”

Mickey grinned, looking down to see Ian fisting his thick cock, watching it slide wetly into his hand. “Do what? Hmm, tell you what to do?” 

“Keep it up and I’ll come.” Ian warned, panting and making sure to keep pushing his ass back, grinding onto Mickey.

“Fuck,” he pushed his head against Ian’s, panting hard as well, “You’re gonna make me come doin that.” 

“Fuck me baby, make me come.” Ian whined, practically bouncing in his lap, urging him to keep going. “I need it.”

He was so close. Unable to keep his eyes open and unable to keep his damn mouth shut. When he got to be so fucking talkative, he had no clue but it was working for both of them and came easily enough in the moment. “I can’t wait to fuck you Ian, to watch your face. God, to see you take it hard and fast and begging for more.” 

“Oh God…yes baby, I want it.” His hand moved fast, jostling the water against their chests. “Just a little more Mickey baby, please.”

“I wanna try something.” He smiled when Ian stilled in his lap, panting. Needy for it. “Scoot closer.” Ian moved forward, releasing his dick because of the bad angle and got as close as possible. Their chests smashed together, Ian hard and pressed between them. “Now, I want you to work for it Ian.”

Ian groaned. “Yeah?”

Mickey bit his lip and nodded, moving his hands to fully grip Ian’s ass. “It won’t take long, just work that ass for me.”

Ian whimpered and started to move back and forth against him. Mickey’s dick move between his ass, grazing his balls before sliding past his hole. “Like that?”

Mickey pulled on his lip. “Just like that Ian…fuck, just like that.” He groaned a little deeper with each pass at Ian’s hole and he could feel how much Ian’s legs shook because of it. “I can’t wait to feel you on my dick.”

Ian groaned as he moved both his hands on the edge of the tub and moved faster, tipping his head back as he chased his orgasm. His dick slid between their bodies, making him desperate for it. “I want it baby, I want to feel you deep, stretching me out so fucking good.” 

Mickey moved his mouth to Ian’s chest, biting and licking him, sucking on his throat and his hands gripped his body hard, urging him to keep going. It was new for them, the switch, but they fell into it like they did everything else; together and with wild abandon. 

“Ride that dick Ian, fuckin ride it for me.” Mickey groaned and tensed at his own words. “Fuck, right there…oh fuck.”

“Mickey…baby, I’m gonna—fuck I’m gonna fucking come…” Ian moved faster, his eyes going crossed.

“God—now…now!” Mickey gripped him hard, pushing his hips up fast and holding Ian’s shoulders so he didn’t slide off.

“Y-yes!” Ian’s back arched as he came, blasting in between their bodies so hard it caught Mickey under the chin. “God…” he kept moving, feeling Mickey tremble under him, twitching and panting.

“Holy shit.” Mickey eased up on his grip, slowly stroking up Ian’s back as he sat down, bringing them eye to eye. “You okay?”

Ian licked his lips and nodded. “Goddamn Mick…” he laughed, “so damn sexy.”

Mickey splashed water between them, clearing Ian’s come away as he grinned. “You too, fuck you’re gonna ride it so good.” 

That made Ian blush like a damn virgin. “Fuck you.”

Mickey tilted his head up for a kiss, which Ian gave happily. “Fuck you too Gallagher.”

The timer buzzed behind them and the door opened instantly and Christian walked in with a smile, until he saw them, then he blushed and stopped.

“My apologies, I should have knocked.”

Mickey grinned and let Ian float off him. He just now noticed the jets and bubbles had stopped, leaving the water calm. Until Ian stepped out, unbothered by his dick swinging freely, Christian’s eyes unable to not look.

“Our fault, got caught up again.” Ian winked at Mickey and wrapped a towel around his hips before tossing him one. “This thing is incredible by the way.”

Christian smirked. “The tub…or your boyfriend?”

Mickey stood, naked and proud and slowly wrapped the towel around his hips. Both Ian and Christian’s eyes burning holes into him the entire time.

“Both.” Ian answered as he offered Mickey his hand again, slowly leading him down the stairs, eyes glued to his legs. “The tub ain’t so bad though.”

Mickey snorted and lightly shoved him. Ian only caught his wrist and pulled him in for a kiss, deep and messy, possessive. He indulged for a moment, growing hard again as Ian swirled his tongue inside before moving away, biting his bottom lip.

“I will take your word on that Ian.” Christian smiled and turned back around. “Shall we?”

Christian took them down another quiet hallway, passing a few closed doors on the way. Mickey shook his head when he heard deep groaning from inside one of them. The next one, Ian smirked when a loud slapping sound erupted. Just what types of massages did they have here? 

Their room was nice and quiet. Comfortable. Two tables sat side by side, split enough for someone to move between them but close enough to reach each other. Christian motioned for them to drop their towels and climb onto the bed.

Mickey scuffed as he turned around, giving them a little privacy. He dropped his towel and smirked at the way Ian was biting his lip. You’d think they weren’t just glued together in the bath, or that it had been years since Ian saw him naked, from his hot, lusty state.

The table was warm as he climbed on, putting his head through the cut out for his face and smiled when his dick dipped into another one, shallow compared to the other one. 

“Guess this helps, your dick don’t get smashed.” Mickey breathed and stared at the floor under him.

“Thank fuck too, can you imagine my shit getting smashed the whole time?” Ian chuckled from the other table.

“We need one of these at home, I could suck your dick through there.” 

“All set?” Christian asked, slowly turning around, voice full of amusement.

“As ready as we’ll ever be.” Mickey mumbled and tried not to fall asleep just layin there. The water plus getting off had him loose and tired. 

“Good to hear.” Christian stepped up to Mickey's table as Marco moved to the other. “This is going to be a sensual massage. We use oils to help your muscles relax and loosen them up so we can work all the kinks out.”

Mickey snorted. “Good luck with him on that.”

Ian moved his leg over to kick him. “Asshole.”

“You two are too cute. Now, this is a full body massage…I assume you knew this when you booked it?” Christian asked, a little uncertain.

Mickey propped up on his elbows to glare at Ian who peeked up out of his hole, looking guilty as fuck. “Uh, no. He must have forgotten to mention anything.”

“Sorry.” Ian whispered.

Christian chuckled. “Well, let me explain a little. Full body pretty much means full body. We massage everything, just not the groin area but we do cover the butt. If you would like us to stay away from those areas we are more than happy to. Just know this is strictly professional.”

Mickey groaned. At least the groin was out. Too bad his ass was about to get played with, something he took more seriously than his dick. Fuckin Gallagher and his sneaky tricks. Well, that was easily solved. Ian wanted to put him through this with no explanation, he was going to make him suffer a little for it.

“I’m all about the butt stuff, go for it.” Mickey smirked when Ian’s mouth dropped open. Christian only chuckled and moved to one side. He held Ian’s eye for a moment, glaring at him before he laid back down, trying to hide his nervousness that he tried to play off as cockiness.

“And you Ian?” Marco asked, holding a bottle of oil. “Okay for you too?”

Ian nodded, not even bothering with words. This was his punishment for trying to get one over on Mickey. Mickey wouldn’t take it that far, but he’d make him sorry for keeping it from him. 

“Wonderful. Let’s begin.”

Mickey only flinched a little when warm oil was poured from his neck, down his body to his ankle and everywhere in between. He flinched a little more when warm, soft hands landed on his back, slowly rubbing the oil in. 

Fuck it felt good. Whatever was in the oil, plus Christian’s hands, confidently running over his sore spots. Mickey groaned, feeling each muscle loosen up.

“You have too many problem areas.”

“Yeah, I got a few of em.” He mumbled and heard Ian huff next to him. “My lower back especially.”

Christian moved down his back, feeling the hard knots in his lower back. “Yes, you do. Work?”

This time Ian laughed. “Nope.”

“Oh, I see.” Chrsitian smiled. “Well don’t worry Mickey, I’ll work those out for you.”

Mickey groaned. Despite the playful but harmless teasing, it really felt good. A little painful but in the end, those knots had crumbled under Christians hands. He moved his arm off the table over to Ian’s, slowly stroking his wrist.

“Love you Mickey baby.” Ian mumbled before he groaned as Marco pushed on his shoulder. He linked their hands tightly.

“Love you.” He mumbled back and closed his eyes. Teasing Ian aside, they would probably have to carry his ass out of this place when their time was done. Only five minutes on the table and he was falling asleep.

**

Mickey sat back, belly full and mouth still stuffed with food. It was exactly what he needed after that tumble with Ian at the spa, then the massage. It left him hungry and more than a little sleepy. Ian forced him to head down to one of the restaurants instead of ordering more room service. At that rate, the only thing they’d do was fuck again and eat cold food. He was perfectly fine with that. Ian…not so much.

“See, wasn’t this better than room service?” Ian smiled and sipped on his water, his plate totally empty.

Mickey scuffed and pushed his half empty glass of beer around. “You’re seriously asking me if eating this rich ass food was better than getting my ass pounded and eating cold food?”

Ian grinned. “Well, when you put it like what…”

“Yeah, you’re right. This is definetly better than that.” Mickey laughed when Ian put a hand over his heart dramatically. “I can’t believe your dad paid for a damn fuck fest for us.”

“He isn’t my dad Mick.” Ian huffed, tired of having to correct him. “Clayton, is just trying to win me over.”

“And it’s working.”

Ian nodded in agreement. “And it’s working.”

Mickey smiled and reached over to link hands with Ian. “He’s an asshole but at least he’s fucking trying.”

“Yeah, I suppose so. And we are having a great time so that helps.”

Mickey drank the rest of his beer and as a waiter came to refill it, he put his hand over the top, blocking him. “I’m good, thanks.” The waiter smiled happily and left them to it.

“You don’t have to do that Mick. You can drink as much as you want.”

“I said I’m good. Don’t need to get sloshed in this place. Who knows where I’ll end up.”

That was only partly true. He didn’t get blackout drunk anymore but he liked to feel that buzz. But since Ian couldn’t drink like that with him anymore, he cut back some too. 

“You’ll end up under me, like you always do.” Ian winked, admiring that pink blush on his cheeks.

“I don’t know Ian, you seem to want to switch it up a little.” He bit his bottom lip, wondering if Ian changed his mind now that they weren’t high on each other. 

“Do you want to?” 

Ian’s voice was low and quiet and Mickey could have sworn he sounded unsure now. Maybe afraid of what he might say. “I said I did. Unless you changed your mind.”  


Ian shook his head. “I didn’t change my mind. I want it.”

A shiver ran across his bare chest. He was happy Ian still wanted it because ever since he said it, it was all Mickey could think about. The way Ian looked on top of him like that, how he moved, the way he sounded. So needy and desperate. In a way he’d never heard before. It wasn’t like topping from the bottom like he usually did. It was actually topping, being in control of Ian’s pleasure and he wanted that. He wanted to do that for Ian, to be his first because first everything’s made an impact, something you’d never forget.

“Ah, my two favorite people!!”

Nico's loud voice boomed in the quiet restaurant. It wasn’t packed but few people were scattered around them, all smiling wider since he walked in. Mickey looked away as Nico came closer and Ian just leaned back, smiling. The fucker was only wearing a white pair of swim shorts, very short and bright against his tanned thighs.

“Nico, good to see you this afternoon.”

Nico leaned down to give Ian a light peck on the cheek. “Good to see you too little red.”

Mickey chuckled despite trying not to. Nico was odd. Not bad or weird, just odd. He'd taken a liking to them since that first moment and he let it show. It was hard to deny that spark of a connection between the three of them. Nico noticed it and tried to use it to his every advantage. 

“Oh, there’s my sweet bebe,” Nico bent down to kiss him as well.

Mickey turned at the wrong time, just as Nico bent down kissing his lips instead of his cheek. Even so, it was still quick and Nico pulled back with a wink. 

“Are you two enjoying yourselves?” Nico stood at the head of the table.

Ian nodded, stealing a glance at Mickey who was trying not to stare at Nico. Nico was a good looking mother fucker and he knew it. Mickey was trying not to notice but you’d have to be blind to say otherwise.

“We are, very much.”

“Good, good! That’s what I like to hear. Are you coming to the egg hunt tonight?”

Ian nodded again. “Wouldn’t miss it.”

An egg hunt, for grown ass men. Mickey thought it was kinda cheesy, but so far it had all been fun so why not give it a shot. He knew the eggs would be full of more goodies. Toys and lube, fun things like that for them to take home. It’s not like they could reuse the shit and he was already building quite the toy collection from just two days of being there.

“Fantastic! I must go, I have much to do…unless maybe you want to help me?” Nico spoke as he trailed one finger up Mickey’s arm, marveling at how soft and pale he was.

Mickey glanced up, not realizing how close Nico was until then. So close, that the mans groin was inches away from his face. He gave a sideways glance at Ian, who had that amused smile on his face. Letting him decide how to handle this. He wasn’t as touchy about people touching him as he used to be, but he probably needed to figure out how to deal with Nico and his ever growing advances before he freaked out.

“Sorry, decorating for gay parties is not on my resume.” It came out snarky, just as it always did.

“No, too bad. I think you’d have many suggestions for me.”

Mickey widened his eyes as he looked at Ian, signalling for a bit of help. But Ian kept that same old smile on, no help at all. “Sorry to dissapoint.” He glanced back up, locking onto Nico's lips as he faked a pout. They looked so thick and wet and when he licked over them, he had to look away.

“Oh carino, I don’t think you dissapoint anyone.” Nico grinned and looked at Ian. “Right?”

Ian nodded. “Right for damn sure. So baby, you wanna go help him out?” Ian bit his lip, only slightly teasing but really wondered if Mickey wanted to 'help' Nico. 

Was this a test? Was Ian testing him right now? Hinting like he wanted him to say yes and the moment he did Ian would drop him? Of course he didn’t want to want Nico. So yes, Nico was an attractive bastard that probably had really good sex but that wasn’t enough for him anymore. 

Mickey never took his eyes off of Ian as he spoke to Nico. “Sorry man, I appreciate the offer, I do, but I’m gonna have to pass.”

“I understand bebe, thank you.” Nico took his hand back, giving them both a smile. “Have fun tonight boys.”

Ian spoke but didn’t take his eyes off Mickey either. “Thanks Nico.” He waited until Nico was out the door before he spoke again. “You didn’t want to?”

Mickey shook his head. “Nope. Were you hoping I said yes?”

Ian shrugged. “Honestly, I have no fucking idea.” He exhaled deeply as Mickey’s lips turned into an almost smile. “I kinda wanted you to say yes, and kinda didn’t.”

“Why yes?” He thumbed the corner of his mouth. “You know what he wanted Ian, and it wasn’t help decorating.”

“I knew Mick. I always know what they want. At least he was being honest and up front about it.” 

That was true. Nico hadn’t lied about his intentions towards him. No sneaking or trying to steal him away from Ian. Nico revealed that he liked them both, him more than Ian, but he made it clear that he wanted them. At places like this, it was normal. For them, not so much. They didn’t share with anyone or even think about wantng to. Until now. Nico was making them both consider it.

“I kinda think he wants us both.” Mickey commented, hoping this didn’t turn into a fight but stayed neutral and interesting. “Maybe he just wants everyone.”

Ian saw how nervous Mickey seemed about this. Not about Nico but about his overall reaction. “Come here baby.” Ian scooted back his chair and patted his bare thigh. 

“What?” Mickey asked, just trying to make sure he had it right. Ian wanted him to sit on his lap? Okay, no problem. They’ve done that plenty of times, just not out in the open, in a damn restaurant or nearly naked. 

“I said come here, come sit with me.” 

Mickey stood and felt the need to cover his bottom half. He wasn’t naked, Ian either. Not for when they were eating. But he had a loose towel around his hips, as Ian did from the walk from the Spa.

“Um, how should I…?” he asked as he turned, ready to just sit right on his lap but Ian stopped him, turning him to face him. His eyes widened. “Not like that.”

“Yes like that.” Ian smiled and leaned forward, wrapping both arms arounds Mickey’s thighs and easily lifted him up and onto his lap.

Mickey held Ian’s shoulders and tried not to wiggle too much. Ian was already hard under his ass. “That shit made you hard, seriously Gallagher?”

Ian put one hand on Mickey’s lower back so he didn’t slide off and the other went to the front of the towel, slowly parting it to see the head of his cock, also hard. “Mm, it made you hard.”

Mickey jerked the towel back, making sure it covered his lap. “You make me hard.”

“Yeah?” He asked teasingly as he leaned forward to kiss up his jaw. “Well, thinking about him touching you kinda made me hard.”

Mickey pulled back to find the lie and was a little surprised to see it wasn’t there. Ian meant it. “Why?”

“Because, my baby is sexy and as much as I love taking you apart and fucking you, I’d like to watch you fall apart.” Ian moved forward again, resuming his trail of kisses to his ear.

“You wouldn’t get mad?” Mickey asked and pushed his hands into Ian’s hair, guiding him to the other side of his neck. “I figured you would.”

“Maybe if you cheated or if I wasn’t included.” His hand slowly pulled the towel apart again and ran his fingers lightly over him. “Who knows, I might end up freaking out, kicking his ass and taking what’s mine.”

Mickey groaned, slowly rocking forward as he imagined Ian all angry and sexy. Growling and fighting and fucking. Angry sex was incredible, next to make up sex and morning sex. “Fuck, you know I like when you do that.” 

Ian nibbled his ear, pulling it lightly. “Fighting and fucking?”

Mickey nodded, panting into Ian’s neck as the fingers on his cock turned into his entire hand, slowly jerking him.

“Like that time at the ball field, throwing punches until we were bloody, then fucking you in the dirt, then up against that fence.”

“Ian…” he groaned as his mind was swarmed with memories from all those years ago. Now, so fresh and vivid that he could nearly taste the blood.

“You want to come?” Ian moved to whisper against his lips. His voice was hushed and low, even though the entire place saw them grinding together. They could hear Mickey’s groans. 

“Fuck yeah I wanna come.” He tried to lift up to jerk Ian’s towel apart but then the grinding would slow and he needed it fast, he was nearly there.

“Be honest with me and I’ll make you come.” Ian kissed him, pushing his tongue deep inside to taste the last amount of chocolate Mickey ate. “Do you want him?” he asked in a huff when he moved back, breathless.

Mickey nodded, unable to open his eyes to see Ian’s face. “Do you?”

Ian nodded too, jerking his hand faster and faster. “I want to see his pretty lips around your dick while I fuck your ass.”

“Oh God…Ian, please…” he begged and started to move faster. Feeling Ian hard under him when he was so close instead of in him, was making him desperate for it. “I feel it.”

“Come for me baby, give it to me.” 

Mickey’s body listened like Ian commanded him, because he did. Everything he was, was Ian’s. He tucked his head into Ian’s neck, muffling each whine and grunt as he came. Coating Ian’s long fingers and a little up his chest, now flushed with arousal and need. 

“So good Mickey baby,” Ian released him and wiped his hand against the towel. Mickey was heavy against his chest, slowly kissing up his neck, panting softly. 

“Fuck Ian.” Mickey moved back, shivering as the air kicked on and chilled the sweat on his body. “You’re gonna drain me dry.”

Ian smiled and kissed both flushed cheeks. “That’s the plan baby. Gonna bring you home all empty and sated.” 

“So, all that shit you said…?” He lifted his eyebrows and nibbled his lip.

Ian nodded. “I meant it and I know you did too. Maybe we can talk about it, hmm?”

Mickey nodded shyly, wound his arms around Ian’s neck and kissed him softly. “Tell me you love me again.”

Ian grinned and pulled him back for more kisses. “I love you Mickey.”


	3. Room 210

Easter Island  
Chapter Three-Room 210

*later that evening*

Mickey glanced around the large golf course inside the resort. Yes, inside the damn resort. He knew golf was kinda gay but seriously? Why make it all official like that? He shook his head and kept that shit to himself and tried to see the upside of it all.

First upside? Ian was naked. Like literally naked. No little boxers or towels, just skin this time. Fuck, he was a damn sight. Long, lean legs, a dick for days and his ass so tight he could bounce a nickel off that thing. Abs on deck, chest buff and shoulders wide. His arms though, fuck, his arms where bigger then he’d ever seen them before. 

How he’d gotten so lucky, he had no fucking idea. It damn sure wasn’t good Karma coming around. But it was real, this pale, redheaded naked creature was his. That muscled arm around his neck, pulling him close, kissing his temple in that totally gay couple way, and inhaling deep because Ian still loved how he smelled. 

Mickey wasn’t naked, not really. He wore a pair of paper thin boxer briefs that hugged his skin so tight that if you didn’t look close enough, you’d think he was naked. Ian begged him to go naked, sucked his dick as a damn bribe, but in the end he just couldn’t do it. He wasn’t comfortable being naked like Ian was. But everyone else was. All except the staff members and even they wore very little. 

“This is stupid.” Mickey grumbled and looked around at the field littered with brightly colored Easter eggs, not hidden whatsoever. 

“Of course it’s stupid Mick but that’s not the point.” Ian chuckled happily.

“What’s the fuckin point then?” Mickey asked with no heat in his voice. He didn’t hate it. It was kinda fun and stupid, but what he did hate was how everyone eyed Ian’s cock like it was the Fountain of Youth. 

“To be naked for one, to find sexy little prizes for two and three, to be naked.”

“You said naked twice.” He scowled and didn’t fight Ian when he pulled him closer.

“Just stop thinking for a moment and enjoy all these naked guys like a normal guy?” Ian cupped his face and kissed him. “Dicks all around Mick, just enjoy it.”

Mickey looked down, seeing that Ian’s dick was a little bit harder since they moved closer together. “I think you got all the dick I need.”

“Is that right?” Ian lowered his voice. “You in the mood to get on your knees and show them how much you need it?”

Mickey was so fucking tempted to do exactly that. He put his hands on Ian’s sides and dug his nails in. “I’m always in the mood.”

“Welcome everyone!!”

Mickey was thankful for the interruption before shit went too far and he dropped to his knees and blew Ian in front of everyone. The only thing that didn’t help was Nico speaking loudly and from the way his brown eyes flicked to them, seeing Ian naked and him nearly taking a knee, it felt like Nico was speaking only to them.

“You’re drooling Mickey baby.” Ian teased with a chuckle and moved to spin him around so his back was pressed against his front.

Mickey groaned and rolled his ass back, feeling Ian hard and sliding deliciously against his ass. “And your dick is hard.”

“My dick is always hard.” Ian rumbled lowly into his ear, taking a quick nip at the lobe.

“This evening,” Nico drew his eyes away from the distracting pair to address the entire field, “is our egg hunt. Yes, it’s silly and fun for everyone with a guaranteed surprise for each of you at the end.”

“Wonder how big his surprise is.” Ian pushed his hips forward, glancing at Nico's groin, trying to judge his length around those skimpy shorts. 

“Nowhere near as big as yours.” 

“You say the nicest shit baby.” Ian smiled and slipped his hands slowly around to Mickey’s groin, lightly teasing his fingers up his growing length.

“The rules are simple, each couple will receive one basket to share as you collect the eggs. Some hold candy, toys and playful suggestions to indulge in.” 

Mickey couldn’t take his eyes away. With Ian teasing him from behind and dark brown eyes fucking his front, he hardly heard a word Nico said.

“You keep any toys and goodies you find. And keep a look out for a rainbow colored egg. Only pick up one, for it holds the best surprise. Do not feel obligated to participate but please do so if you’d like to.”

“The fuck is that supposed to mean?” Mickey huffed, licking over dry lips.

“Something nasty I hope.” Ian groaned and let one hand slip into Mickey’s thin briefs. 

“Fuck Ian…” He groaned when Ian’s large hand wrapped around him, slowly stroking up and down. Just enough to tease and hardly enough to make him come. “People are watching.”

Ian looked up to see just about everyone watching them. Some were amused, others were starting to get hard, and Nico looked like he was about to jump them. “You love it.”

He let his head drop back against Ian’s shoulder, breathlessly moaning. “You make me come and I’m out for the damn hunt. I won’t be able to move.”

“Too bad.” He slowly withdrew his hand, placing it back on his hip. 

“As I was saying,” Nico licked his lips and flushed as the crowd gave a knowing chuckle, “one rainbow egg per couple and if you don’t want to participate with its instructions, just bring your egg up to the front.”

“I can’t wait to open that egg.” Ian moved back a little to accept the basket being handed to them. 

“Just don’t bend over too often Ian, there are some eying your ass like a damn candy bar.”

“I’ll only bend if you’re behind me.” Ian winked and moved up beside him.

“Alright boys, play nice now and make sure to have fun. Servers will be walking around with drinks and feel free to take as long as you’d like.”

Mickey snatched two shots off the first server that came close enough. He downed the first and offered the other to Ian. He hesitated for a split second before downing it as well. 

“Ready baby?” Ian lightly smacked his ass as the loud buzzer went off and people started milling about.

“Ready to score some more shit for my toy box.” He smiled and followed Ian forward, randomly picking up large plastic eggs and tossing them at Ian. “Don’t tell me you’re gonna check ‘em all right now?”

Ian flipped him off, not bothering to grab any eggs. He was preoccupied watching Mickey bend down to get them and cracking a few of them open. “I’d rather watch you bend over like that.”

Mickey stopped mid-bend and turned to see Ian watching his ass. And he wasn’t the only one. A few other guys stopped their own hunt to watch him bend over. “Seriously?” He huffed and snatched the rather heavy egg off the ground. “I need a damn ass reduction.”

Ian stopped rifling through the eggs to look at Mickey with a mask of horror. True horror. The scare you to death kind. “Even if we could afford that, how dare you. That shit is a damn blessing. God’s greatest gift. If anything make it bigger.”

Mickey smiled and set the egg down on top of the others. “No, your dick beats my ass in that department.”

“My dick beats that ass good too, huh?” he chuckled and lightly kissed him. A light kiss turned into a deeper one the second Mickey wrapped his arms around his neck. Ian set the basket down and wrapped both arms around him. 

Mickey swirled his tongue with Ian’s. Each time he did, Ian’s dick would twitch against him, making them kiss deeper, faster. “Ian.”

Ian broke the kiss the moment Mickey said his name and moved to nibbled over his jaw. “What baby?” 

“I want it.” He gasped when Ian bit the side of his neck hard, sucking against his skin. “Think you can carry me around while you fuck me?”

Ian snorted out a laugh and pulled away from his neck to look at his lust blown eyes. “I doubt it, bad angle, and no lube.”

“I bet if you open a few of those damn eggs you’ll find some.” His hand gripped Ian’s cock, slowly working it until the head was wet and sticky. “I’d rather fuck than look for more eggs.”

Ian was losing his ability to say no. Each time Mickey’s thumb brushed over the head, he gave in a little more. He had never seen Mickey so openly horny before. Saying exactly what he wanted, when and how he wanted it. But lately, since they got to the resort, Mickey seemed to let his hair down so to speak and wasn’t holding back anymore. And Ian fucking loved it. 

“You’re so fucking sexy when you want it.” Ian breathed deeply and walked them back until he could push Mickey up against a tree. “You’d let me fuck you, out here?”

Mickey shifted against the rough bark against his back but did nothing to change it. If Ian wanted to give in and fuck him against a tree, he’d do what he always did; he’d take it like a man. “I let you fuck me by the pool, why not out here?”

“Let’s make a little deal.” Ian grabbed both of Mickey’s wrists and held them above his head. “We need to find that rainbow egg first and I’ll fuck you right here,” he smoothed his other hand against the rough bark, “right in this very spot.”

“Deal.” Mickey groaned and tried to free his wrists only Ian didn’t let go. “Ian?”

Ian squeezed tighter until Mickey gasped for him, then he let go and backed up. “Better find it quick.”

Mickey looked around quickly, trying to clear the immediate area, worried they’d have to actually look for it. Until he glanced down, mostly trying to see Ian’s dick twitch but a colorful flash caught his eye and he turned to the left, and a rainbow egg lay at the base of the tree.

“I seriously think the Sex God’s just hand us moments like this.” Ian grabbed the egg, surprised at how light it was compared to the others. “Doesn’t feel heavy enough to carry a special surprise.”

Mickey took the egg, it was lighter than the rest. “Should we open it?”

Ian shrugged, no longer interested in the egg but the promise that came with them finding it. “Before or after?”

Mickey lifted his eyebrows, smirking. “Let’s do it before, otherwise I’ll get distracted.”

“Wow, a rainbow colored egg is enough to distract you from my dick?” He shook his head in mock disgust. “What world are we living in?”

“Shut the hell up,” he smiled and pulled Ian closer by a tight grip on his dick. “You know I’m dick whipped.”

Ian closed his eyes, grateful one hand was braced against the tree as Mickey roughly started to stroke him, squeezing a tad too hard but the change made him tremble. “Let me eat you.” He gasped. 

“You gonna get on your knees for me and do it?” Mickey asked, stroking faster, seeing Ian tremble with every word.

Ian nodded fast, “I’d get on my knees for you anywhere baby.”

Those words instantly made Mickey think about the spa, about how Ian wanted him to fuck him. “Is that what you want Ian? Hmm? To get on your knees for me right now?” 

Ian opened his eyes, only inches away from Mickey’s. “If you asked me to, I would.”

It was too much. Such devotion shouldn’t have been aimed at him. What did he do to deserve Ian Gallagher? Always willing to do anything and everything he wanted. It was a fucking rush of power he had no idea what to do with. 

Mickey dropped the egg, stopped stroking Ian’s dick and shoved him back. He looked worried, startled. Like he said the wrong thing. But Ian was wrong there, he said the right thing. Mickey dropped to his knees, opened his mouth wide and took him down.

“Oh Fuck!” Ian hissed as he stared wide eyed at Mickey, eagerly taking his dick deep into that perfect mouth. “Baby…” his eyes rolled back as Mickey wet every inch of him with his tongue and enabled himself to bob his head easily. 

Mickey grabbed both of Ian’s hands and led them to his hair, urging him to grip tightly and thrust into his mouth. That first thrust had him groaning, looking up at Ian with teary eyes but would never tell him to stop. It felt too fucking good. 

“My pretty baby.” Ian praised and kept up a steady rhythm. He pulled all the way back so only the head remained between slick pink lips, giving Mickey a chance to breathe before slamming back down just to do it all over again. “So perfect Mickey, taking good care of me like this.”

Mickey groaned around him, eagerly soaking up the praise and took each rough snap of Ian’s hips. His hands moved from where they rested on his thighs to Ian’s ass, gripping it tight and teasing his crack with the tips of his fingers.

Ian lost it, thrusting hard and fast, losing himself. “As soon as I come down your pretty little throat,” he panted, feeling a shiver take over his body as soon as Mickey started to hum, “I’m dragging you back to our room and you’re going to fuck me.”

Mickey nodded fast, eyes watery and spit dripping off his chin. He knew Ian meant every word and the more he told him he wanted it, the more Mickey needed it. His he cupped Ian’s ass with both hands, then slowly spread him open. And just that small movement made a big impact.

Ian was nearly growling as he pounded into his mouth, amazed that Mickey was able to take it. But the second Mickey spread him open, his balls got really tight and the tip of his dick exploded. “Oh fuck!!” He screamed as his head fell back, coming down Mickey’s throat without so much as a warning.

Mickey swallowed greedily, drinking Ian down and slowly rubbing up and down his legs as he slowed. Barely thrusting, eyes closed, dripping with sweat as he panted and ran shaky fingers through his hair. 

Ian slowly pulled back, slipping from Mickey’s mouth. His legs felt weak but his body vibrated with pleasure. He smiled down at his boyfriend, his perfect baby and wiped the corners of his mouth with his thumb. “Oh baby.”

Mickey smiled and let Ian help him stand. His throat hurt something awful, his knees too but it was worth it. Ian looked so blissed out. “Damn Gallagher,” fuck, his voice was raspy. “Didn’t take it easy on me, did you?”

Ian fucking grinned at the sound of his voice. Raw and rough, music to his ears. “I never do with you Mick. I know you can take it like no one else can.”

Why did that make him so fucking happy? To know, for Ian to tell him that no one else could please him like that. That Ian didn’t have to worry about hurting him, he could lose himself completely.

What did he say to that? The only thing he could think of. “Tell me you love me.” He tongued the corner of his mouth, hiding his shit eating grin.

Ian pulled him closer by his waist so he was flushed against his body and sparks ignited between them. Heat spread everywhere they touched, like magnets. Drifting apart only to come back together over and over again until the end. Ian felt like if he looked close enough, that he could actually see the lightning bolt of energy between them. 

“Mickey baby,” Mickey smiled at the nick name, “I am so in love with you.”

Mickey put his hand on Ian’s chest, feeling it pound fast. “I know.” 

“So, now that you got that out of your system,” he grinned when Mickey snorted, “and my system, literally, you wanna open that egg up?”

Mickey moved back and picked the egg up before moving right back into the cradle of Ian’s arms. “I figured it would be heavier if it was so important.”

Ian nodded his agreement. “But, wonderful things come in small packages.”

Mickey glared at him. “You callin me small?”

Ian nodded. “Nope, I called you wonderful.”

“Asshole.” Mickey shot back as heat rushed to his face. He cracked the small rainbow egg open like a fortune cookie and a piece of paper sat at the bottom, along with a small room key. “Gee, nice fuckin surprise.”

“Just read it.” Ian smiled at his lack of enthusiasm as he examined the key.

Mickey tossed the top part of the egg to the ground, snatched the paper and did the same to the bottom half. He unfolded the damn thing and was more annoyed then when he first started.

“It says room 210.”

Ian frowned. “That’s it?” he snatched the paper, ignoring Mickey’s grunt of annoyance. He flipped the paper over and his eyes widened. “Mick, it says threesome.”

“What?” He snatched it back. “No the fuck it does no—“ he didn’t bother shooting the idea down because it really did say threesome. “Is this some sort of joke?”

Ian looked around, unable to tell if anyone else had received a rainbow egg like this. “I don’t think it is. Threesome, room 210? So, what? We just knock and fuck?”

Mickey snorted at the audacity. “Key means we don’t knock.” He grabbed the key and noticed it looked like the key to their room. “Nico did say we didn’t have to do it.”

“Yeah, that’s true. Should we take it up there and say no?” Ian really had no idea what to make of this. It didn’t matter that the cryptic message made his blood boil to find out who might be waiting, it was most likely not going to happen and he didn’t even know if he wanted it to. 

“You think that smug bastard set this up?” Mickey looked around, half expecting Nico to pop out of the damn tree and proposition them again.

“How could he? There is no way to tell who would find this one.” He too looked around for their stalker…who just so happened to be sexy. “Why don’t we go look?”

Mickey's first reaction was to say no because it was new and made him slightly hard and uncomfortable at the same time but he ignored it and grabbed the basket of lewd items. “Yeah, why the fuck not? Who knows, maybe they won’t even show and we can see if we can snatch anymore toys.”

Ian grinned and locked his hands with Mickey’s as they started walking back. “Baby, this isn’t like snagging a towel or pillow at some hotel. I think we have enough.”

Mickey jerked his hand away, glaring. “No such thing as enough toys Gallagher. Besides, they mostly go up my ass so I’ll decide when we have too many.”

Ian drew him closer by the back of his neck. “Sure thing Mick, let’s go see our surprise.”

**

~Room 210~

Mickey looked around the empty hallway, expecting someone to be watching them, to be waiting for them. But it was empty, quiet. Everyone was still at the egg hunt. 

“You gonna open it?” Mickey asked, distracted. Like if he turned his back, whoever it was would jump him.

Ian scowled at him. “Yeah, don’t rush me.” He pushed the key into the lock with shaky hands and was a little amazed that it unlocked.

Mickey chewed his bottom lip as Ian pushed the door open and flipped the light on. It was just an empty room, with a big ass bed in the center, two couches facing it and a sturdy glass table between them. No tv, no kitchen. Just a simple, empty room.

With their basket in hand, Mickey walked in first, stopping to pull Ian inside by his wrist when he didn’t move. “Don’t worry Red Riding Hood, I’ll protect your sexy ass.” 

Ian grinned and shut the door, flipping the lock back into place. “Protect it or fuck it?” He challenged with a lift of his eyebrows. 

Mickey set the basket down and moved quickly, walking until Ian’s back hit the wall. “So damn eager, aren’t you?” Ian nodded shyly. “Want me to do it now?”

Ian groaned and pulled Mickey closer. “I’d rather it be in our bed, but I’m not gonna say no if we wanna play a little.”

Mickey licked his lips. “Play huh?” Ian looked down, blushing. Since when did his ginger blush like that? “Don’t get shy on me now Ian. You’re supposed to be my big bad top, one who knows how to fuck me properly.”

Ian let out a deep growl, bent down and lifted Mickey up. “I am your big bad top.” He walked them towards the bed and tossed Mickey down on it.

Mickey landed with a little gasp and let his legs spread wide, teasing the fuck out of him. “Damn right you are. And now you’re gonna give it up and let me do it.” His voice took on that deeper tone like Ian’s did despite his compromising position. 

Ian felt the change as well. Even with Mickey showing off his ass like that, he had the urge to get on his back and wait for instruction. “I’ll give it up.”

“Yeah?” Mickey smiled and lifted his eyebrows high. Ian winked. “Okay then red, get on your back.”

Ian trembled from head to toe, just from one sentence. It may seem like he had all control as a top, the dominant one but that was bullshit. Mickey always had control, of him and of each situation they tumbled into. He never did anything without the ok from Mickey. Even now. If Mickey didn’t want to fuck him like this, then they wouldn’t. Plain and simple.

Mickey watched as Ian followed his instruction and he moved out of the way for Ian to lay down on his back, long legs taking up a shit load of room. Ian didn’t tuck his arms under his head like he usually did when he would ride him, he didn’t have that confidence now. He was a little nervous and it showed. If Mickey was being honest, he was a tad bit nervous too. 

“I’m not gonna do anything Ian, not really.” He dropped the teasing tone as he moved both of Ian’s legs apart. He easily settled between them, moving his hands up and down until Ian nodded. “You trust me?”

Ian nodded, eyes a little wide at how soft he sounded. “Always baby.”

Mickey smiled and kept stroking his long legs. “Good. Just tell me if you don’t like this shit, yeah?”

Ian nodded again.

Mickey moved up his body, straddling his hips in order to reach Ian’s mouth. Ian grabbed him instantly, helping him settle on his lap, large hands on his ass and he had to fight the urge to get fucked. “Don’t get too carried away.” He smiled and bent down to start at Ian’s lips, kissing him with all the reckless love and passion he had for him and Ian welcomed it with equal force. Moving his tongue against his, creating that tantalizing rhythm until he instinctively started to rock his ass back, feeling him hard and ready. 

Breaking the kiss before he gave in, Mickey moved down. Kissing over his neck, then his chest. Following his usual pattern when he was about to suck him off. Ian’s hands guided him down, long fingers in his hair. Ian started to breathe heavier when he neared his hips, that epic cock laying hard and wet between them. 

“Baby…” Ian begged with a single word, already falling apart by his hands.

Mickey kept his eyes on Ian’s as he slowly licked over the head, his tongue coming back sticky and sweet. Ian whined, a deep sexy sound. As alluring as it was, he kept going. Kissing and licking around his dick, to his thighs, moving his hands down as well to lightly split them wider to settle between.

Ian was sweating, panting and Mickey had barely done anything. He had that affect on him though. Always had. But now as he looked down, his thighs spread wide with Mickey between them, he wasn’t sure how he hadn’t came yet. 

“You okay?” Mickey asked as he sat back, a little worked up himself just by how Ian was reacting. 

“M'good, hard as fuck but I’m good baby.” Ian chuckled breathlessly. 

Mickey grinned and grabbed both of his thighs and split them wide open, just as Ian had done to him a million times. Ian groaned, legs shaking already. “Fuckin love when you do that to me.”

“I can see why, fuck.”

Mickey leaned back as he looked down between Ian’s legs, past his heavy balls to see his small, pink hole just waiting for him. He groaned, a truly pathetic sound. Never has he ever been excited over anyones ass but his own, yet he was desperate to see more of him. He was gonna be so fucking tight around him.

“Fuck Ian, look at that hole.” Mickey licked his lips, slowly spreading him wider to see more. 

Ian groaned, flushing red hot as he let Mickey look at him there. He was shy, embarrassed maybe. But Mickey seemed to like it…liked a lot.

Mickey moved closer so his groin was up against his ass, his dick pushing against his ass through those thin boxers. Ian’s thighs split wide over his thighs. He pushed forward as he held them, roughly grinding forward.

“F-fuck…” Ian groaned and eagerly pushed back against him. 

Mickey just wanted to see the reaction. To see Ian push down against him so perfectly like that. “Just like that Gallagher,” Mickey bit his lip and did it again until Ian dug his nails into his thighs. “How’s that feel?”

Ian nodded, breathing hard. “Feels fucking good. Makes my entire body tingle.”

“Good. It’s supposed to feel like that.” He stopped moving his hips and grinned like a motherfucker when Ian pushed against him, trying to keep him going. “Ready for something else?”

Ian nodded without even knowing what the something else was. 

“Stay there.” He kept his hands on Ian’s thighs as he moved back to lay on his stomach, inches away from his junk. “If I need to stop, you better fuckin tell me.”

Ian nodded. “Please…”

So, Ian knew what he was going to do and his voice alone was wrecked. Mickey slowly licked over his balls, sucking each of them into his mouth before moving to the next one and Ian’s legs shook around his head. He pushed Ian’s legs up a little, feeling his feet over his shoulders and slowly licked down his perineum.

“God!” Ian groaned, arching his back like a good little bottom. 

Mickey licked it again and again until Ian was panting and trying to fist his hair. Then he slid his tongue down, circling his hole and groaning at the sound he made.

“S—shit!!” Ian propped up on his elbows, trying and failing to look. “Again, do it again.” He begged and fell back against the bed. 

Mickey pulled him open and swirled his tongue over him repeatedly, getting high on how Ian pushed against his tongue, how he moaned loudly and how fucking good he tasted. “Fuck Ian.” He pulled back, eager to dig his tongue inside but he knew if he kept going, Ian would come. 

“It feels so fucking good Mick.” Ian’s voice wavered, shaking. 

He sat up, nearly about to come at how wrecked Ian was. Sweating, panting, gripping the sheets and trying to wiggle his ass for more. “So fucking sexy Ian.” He licked up the side of his dick, amazed at how wet he was. A puddle pooled on his stomach and slid off to one side. “You like it then?”

“I fucking love it Mick. It’s got me right on that edge.” He whined, breathing harder then when they actually fucked. “I need to come so bad.” 

“You want me to make you come with my tongue, or do you want to wait until I can make you come on my dick?” he got to his knees again and pulled his dick out of his briefs to slowly rub between wet cheeks. 

Ian lost it, pushing down against him, trying to feel more. “Both, fuck baby, I need both so Goddamn bad right now.” 

He needed it too. Teasing Ian like this was a high he hadn’t felt in years. His dick was just as hard, aching for release. He wanted to stretch him open and fuck until he lost himself. 

To their surprise, they heard the jingle of keys just outside their door. They shared a look, feeling too blissed out and needy to actually realize that this threesome may actually happen. That they might want it to happen. Mickey tucked himself away and lowered Ian’s legs so most of his ass was blocked. The click of the key made them watch silently, breathing hard. Eager to see who it was. The clicking stopped and the knob turned, slowly pushing the door opened. 

Nico.

Mickey was so fucking relieved it was him. If it had been anyone else, it would have been an automatic no. But he knew it was gonna be him. But it was clear that Nico had no idea. Brown eyes were huge as he looked at them, Ian naked and on his back looking gorgeous as all hell. Him, perched between those long legs, clearly in the middle of turning him out. Nico seemed to be stuck in the doorway, unable to move or speak. Unable to look away. But he wasn’t looking at Ian. Nico was looking right at him. Brown eyes roaming the length of his body. 

“Did you know we’d be in here?” Ian asked, propping up on his elbows but not daring to move away from Mickey. 

Nico shook his head. “No little red, I did not. I too collected a rainbow egg and it had the room number and key.” He took the slip of paper and the key out to show them.

Mickey believed him just from his initial reaction. He didn’t expect to find them there. He looked away from Nico and down at Ian. “Well?”

Ian glanced down at him. “You tell me baby. And remember what you told me before you answer. Remember what I told you.”

Mickey groaned because he did remember. Ian wanted to fuck him as Nico sucked him off. He had the perfect plump lips to suck dick. “I wanna play,” he blushed, bending to rest his head against Ian’s thigh. “Do you?”

Ian nodded, smirking happily. “Only do what you’re comfortable with baby and I’ll follow your lead.”

Mickey looked back at Nico who still stood by the door. He was trying to give them privacy by not staring. “Only if you do the same.” He looked back at him, a little nervous. “And I need you to be…” he trailed off, unable to actually say it. He needed Ian in charge again. To regain that borrowed control. 

Ian sat up, kneeling on the bed and pulled Mickey up with him. He cupped his face, resting their heads together. “I know baby, I’m right here.”

Mickey closed his eyes, focusing on that deep, demanding, in control voice. It made him so fuckin calm. He could do anything as long as he had Ian. “If you don’t want me to do something, you gotta tell me. I fuckin mean it Ian.”

Ian nodded, kissing over his face. This was a big ass step for them. Huge. Letting someone else in their bed after they fought and clawed to be together. But they both wanted this. They wanted Nico. And they would do it together. 

“Wait here for me.” Ian whispered and kissed his puffy lips. 

Mickey nodded and sat down as Ian climbed off the bed, still naked and hard and casually walked over to where Nico was. 

“Did you come here wanting a threesome?” Ian asked, tipping his chin up to meet dark brown eyes.

“Yes, little red but if you two don’t or just don’t want me, I understa—“ 

Mickey watched as Ian cut him off by wrapping a hand around his neck and bringing him in for a kiss. Nico groaned, wrapping his arms around Ian’s body, gripping his back. He licked his lips as he watched them kiss. It was hot. No lying about that shit. Ian took control and Nico fell in line happily letting it happen. 

When Ian pulled back, Nico seemed a little dazed. “Mickey and I want to play Nico. This will be our first time inviting someone in and we aren’t promising anything.”

Mickey was fucking grateful Ian said that shit right now. This whole thing stood on wobbly legs. One wrong move, one bad feeling and it could end. It was good that Nico knew that first. 

“Are you okay with that?” Ian asked, slowly rubbing their lips together. 

Nico nodded. “I would be happy to just watch if that’s all you wanted.”

His Spanish accent was thick. Nearly hard to understand, even in English. Mickey knew that was the want talking, that sexual need. “Ian.” 

Ian turned his head to look at him. “Mickey baby?”

He motioned for them to come closer. Telling him, them, that it was okay. Ian grabbed Nico's hand and led him to the bed. He wasn’t surprised when Ian left Nico standing and crawled closer to him. He reached out and grabbed him, pulling him into a slow, passionate kiss. 

“Don’t be shy baby,” Ian whispered as he pulled back, pulling Mickey so he was sitting in front of him. So they both stared up at Nico. 

“Tan Hermosa…” Nico whispered, trying to look everywhere at once. 

Mickey knelt on shaky knees and held his hand out, smiling a little when Nico took it, and pulled him onto the bed. Fuck, he was so damn sexy. Tall, dark and fucking handsome. He smelled like the sun and that spicy rum, his skin was so much darker than his own, golden tanned and his body….God. 

“Me belliza…” Nico sighed and ran the back of his hand down Mickey’s cheek. 

“What does that mean?” 

Mickey spoke quietly, trying not to lean into his hand. “It means ‘my beauty’.” 

Ian looked back at him, surprised he knew. “It does?”

Mickey nodded, smiling as he leaned forward to kiss across Ian's freckled shoulders. “Think he’s right?” He asked self consciously.

“Yes baby, you are so beautiful.”

Mickey blushed and turned to see Nico closer than he was before. Ian said at his own speed. He pulled Nico down by a light grip on the side of his neck and he came willingly. Letting him control the pace.

“Your lips…” Mickey brushed his thumb over them, and Nico smiled. It was the smile that made him connect them, kissing those pouty lips. It was good. So good. He groaned and pulled Nico against him as he leaned back against Ian. Letting their tongues twist together slowly. Tasting his last drink. 

“Fuck.” Ian licked his own lips as he watched. It was something else…watching Mickey kiss. Nico did as he usually did, captured Mickey’s bottom lip between his, sucking on it. 

Mickey groaned as Ian’s arms came around his body. One going to the back of Nico's head to pull him closer, deepening the kiss. The other going around to squeeze his thigh. When Ian licked against his ear, it sent a hot wave down his spine.

“Ian.” He broke the kiss to groan. Leaning back against him, while Nico moved to his neck, biting hard only to soothe it with his tongue. 

“You okay?” Ian breathed heavily into his ear. “You two look so good.”

“Fuck, it feels good.” He turned his head, letting Ian kiss him with practiced ease. And Nico had gone lower, moving down his body. Sucking at his chest and his nipples. 

“Little red?”

Ian broke the kiss, looking down to see Nico at Mickey’s hips. “Yeah?”

Mickey was trying not to beg. But his lips were so fucking close to his dick. Right fucking there. Just pull his briefs down and swallow him down.

“I want to taste him.” Nico moved his hand over Mickey’s bulge, slowly rubbing it.

“F-fuck!” He groaned and pushed into his hand. Both of his hands were gripping Ian’s thighs, digging his nails in. 

Ian groaned, both at the pain and that Nico had asked him for permission. Even when it wasn’t his to give. “Baby, do you want it?”

“Can I?” Mickey groaned, totally asking for permission too. He needed it. He wanted Ian to tell him it was okay. 

Ian growled and moved a hand up to lightly squeeze his throat. This asking for permission thing was going right to his head and to his dick. He knew Mickey wanted it. But he was wanting him to okay everything first.

Ian looked down at Nico and nodded slowly. He drew his attention back to Mickey, squeezing his throat a little tighter. “You want it baby?”

Mickey nodded. “I fuckin want it.” He couldn’t look down but he felt Nico slowly peel his briefs off, leaving him naked and shaking. “You sure?”

“I’m sure Mickey, just lay back and enjoy it.”

Fuck, he was sure as hell going to try. His hands moved into Ian’s hair, pulling him down. “Want your dick in my mouth too.”

“Is that right?” Ian smiled, nipping at his ear. 

Mickey couldn’t answer as Nico licked up one side of his dick before swirling his tongue around the head. “Shit!” He groaned, still unable to look down but somehow looking at Ian made it feel twice as good. 

Ian turned his head to watch Nico licking at his dick like it was a damn ice cream cone. Fuck it looked good. Each time Nico licked him, Mickey’s body started to shake... “Don’t tease.” Mickey snapped and moved one hand off Ian to tangle in dark hair and kept Nico still. “Suck me.”

Ian chuckled. Mickey might be out of his element right now, but he was still his snappy little baby. Demanding what he wanted with that harsh tone. It was one of the things he liked most about Mickey. 

“Sassy little mouse.” Nico grinned and opened his mouth, taking every inch of him inside.

“Just like that!” Mickey groaned and kept pushing Nico's head down, helping him bob up and down his dick. “Ian, let me taste you.”

Sassy indeed. Ian moved from his spot behind Mickey, seeing him prop himself up with his elbows. He moved around to the side, putting his dick within sucking distance and helped Mickey with a hand on the back of his head. 

“Watch those teeth Mick. You bite me because he’s suckin you and I’m gonna be pissed.” He warned and gave him that hard look. 

Mickey flipped him off. “Fuck you, I know how to suck a dick. Let me show you.” He turned his head and let Ian guide his dick in. 

“That’s it baby, open wide.” He pushed all the way in, still amazed that Mickey could take him in on the first try. “So fucking good baby.”

“My, my.” Nico wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and watched Mickey take Ian’s rather impressive dick all the way down his throat. “Talented little thing, isn’t he?”

Ian smirked. “So fucking talented. He takes it so good.” He groaned and slowly started to thrust. Mickey hummed around him, those pink lips stretched wide. 

“I want to see how good he takes it.” Nico moved closer to Ian, watching over his shoulder as Mickey took every thrust. “You are so big, little red.” He kissed Ian’s shoulder, moving up to his neck. 

Ian turned, a smile playing at his lips. “Yeah?” Nico nodded, looking down as he started thrusting faster, his balls lightly slapping Mickey’s chin. “And how big are you?”

Mickey groaned as Ian moved faster and stared hungrily as Nico was kissing up Ian’s shoulders, watching how good he sucked him off. Fuck, this threesome thing was really working for him. He didn’t normally like when people touched Ian in any way but it was clear that Ian only wanted him, Ian always wanted only him. 

“Not as big as you.” Nico smiled and slowly pulled his shorts down to kick off. “But I do okay.” He stroked himself as Ian watched.

“Fuck.” He groaned and watched as Nico stroked his dick, totally uncut and a little bit longer than Mickey but not thicker. “Never played with uncut before.”

Mickey was watching too. Marvelling at how different Nico's dick looked. Each pass of his hand, the foreskin slid down, showing him the slick head, making his entire body ache.

“Oh, little red, you should. Uncut feels so much better. Nearly twice the feeling.” Nico stopped stroking himself and led Ian’s hand to his dick. “Go ahead, play with me Ian.”

Mickey pulled back, letting Ian’s dick slip out as his jaw cracked. He watched Ian slowly stroke Nico’s dick. Enthralled with how it looked. So much longer each time his foreskin was pushed back.

“Twice the feeling?” Ian asked, licking his lips. 

Nico chuckled. “Twice, little red.” 

Ian stopped stroking and leaned down, pulling his foreskin back to lick over his head. Mickey sat up, eyes wide as he watched Ian easily take him down. 

“God…” Nico gasped and put his hand into all that red hair, making him sink deeper into him. “Come here my beauty.”

Mickey never moved so fast. He got up on his knees and let Nico pull him into a kiss. He groaned, amazed at how different he was from Ian but still good enough to make his dick leak. He also put one hand on Ian’s head and helped him bob up and down. 

Ian stroked his cock as he sucked Nico. As Mickey moved closer, he wss able to grip him as well, stroking at the same pace. And everyone was moaning. Wrapped up in the pleasure they could being each other. 

“He’s got a talented little mouth.” Nico broke the kiss and let out a deep needy groan.

“Fuck yes he does.” Mickey pulled Ian off his dick and let him kiss his way up Nico’s body. “He takes me apart with that mouth.” 

Ian finally made his way up and pulled Mickey into a deep kiss, letting him tasting Nico. Making it so much hotter knowing there was someone else. And Mickey fucking loved it. Getting the attention. Tasting someone else. 

“Stand in the middle of the bed baby.” Ian groaned as he pulled back.

Mickey didn’t question it, he just nodded and two hands were there, offering him help to stand in the center of the bed. 

“I’m gonna open him up, suck him while I do but don’t make him come.” Ian once again took control, moving them around like little chess pieces, putting them exactly where he wanted them.

“Anything you want little red.” Nico kissed him quickly and crawled further onto the bed in front of Mickey. “Feel free to fuck my mouth as hard as you want.”

Mickey had to squeeze the base of his dick, trying hard not to come. “You sure? I can go pretty hard.”

Ian smiled. “He really does.” He snatched a small bottle of lube and moved to sit as Nico was, but behind Mickey. He pushed his face into his bubbly little ass and groaned.

“Ian!” Mickey reached back and fisted his hair, pushing his ass back. 

“I’m sure.” Nico grabbed Mickey’s other hand and put it on his hair. “As hard as you want.”

Ian moved back and tapped his thigh. “Spread for me baby.”

Mickey spread his legs, feeling them shake each time they spread further apart. He was half gone already. The mix between Ian and Nico had his mind spinning. Ian was so familiar, he knew everything he was capable of doing with his body. And it was just as sexy watching Ian doing it to Nico. Ian kissing him and sucking his dick had him ready to come. Then having Ian take control of both of them, and them doing what he said. Fuck, it was overwhelming.

Ian put both hands on his ass and spread him open. Giving a quick nod to Nico, who began taking him down, Ian ran his tongue against Mickey’s hole, groaning at the taste of his come, lube and sweat. 

“Oh fuck!” Mickey’s head dropped back, unable to decided if he needed to push back against Ian’s tongue or forward into Nico's mouth. It felt so fucking good, having two mouths on him, teasing him, making him feel good. “Fuck, keep going.”

Ian gave a hard slap to his ass, biting over the red hand print. “God, I love this ass.” He nipped over it, giving the other cheek a hard smack.

“Stretch me Ian, I fucking need it.” Mickey moved his hand back to fist his hair, pushing Ian’s face against him. “I won’t last long though.”

Nico pulled off his dick, licking his lips. “Little red, do I get the pleasure of sucking him off while you take his pretty little ass? Or maybe he would like to fuck me?”

Mickey’s entire body started to shake at the offer. He had to squeeze the base again so he didn’t come. His body wanted it, so fucking bad. He wanted to feel Ian slamming into him as he fucked himself silly into Nico’s ass. But he had no idea if he could actually go there with someone who wasn’t Ian. 

He'd fucked women before when he had to. Even though it curled his stomach and he had to think about guys to stay hard. But he never fucked a guy before. Not in juvie, not at one of the gay clubs. He just didn’t go there. Until now. 

It was a good thing that he didn’t get to answer.

“No.” Ian’s voice was deep, firm and nonegotiable. “He can suck you off or you can suck him off, but no penetration.”  


Ian’s voice nearly scared him. It was so fucking deep. No room to argue or negotiate. Ian said no. Mickey could almost feel bad about Nico's role in this, but they warned him in the beginning. 

“I just wanted to offer little red, to bring you both the most pleasure.” Nico moved to the side where he could reach Ian’s face and pulled him into a kiss. “Can I request your mouth to finish me off?”

Ian grinned and nipped at his lips, trying to shake off that predatory, territorial feeling. “Let’s get him off first and I’d be happy to get you off.”

“Fuck, please.” Mickey begged, grabbing ahold of both of them to try and bring them closer to him. “Get the hell on me.”

“Easy baby,” Ian gave Mickey’s ass his undivided attention, lubing up two fingers. He spread him open with his other hand and pushed them all the way in.

“Shit…” Mickey swayed forward but Nico grabbed him, steadying him as he kissed up his stomach. He gripped those muscled shoulders and pushed back against Ian’s fingers. “Gimme another.”

Ian pushed a third finger in, groaning at how tight he always was. Even with as much sex as they’d been having, he always got so tight. “Work that ass for me Mick.”

Mickey worked harder, pushing his ass back, getting Ian’s long fingers in deep enough to graze his prostate. “Fuck, right there.” He groaned and watched at Nico stood on the bed, towering over him. 

“He’s so big, my beauty. You can take all of him?” Nico cupped his face and whispered against his lips.

Mickey held onto Nico’s sides so he didn’t fall when Ian’s tongue wiggled along side his fingers. “Fuck yes I can take it. All the way to his hips.”

Ian rewarded him by pushing hard against his prostate. Mickey nearly screamed, pushing back against his tongue with rough snaps of his hips. 

“So talented.” Nico traced his pouty lips. “You want me in your talented little mouth when you come or should I swallow you down?”

Ian pulled his fingers out and tapped Mickey’s thigh and soon he was back on his knees, Nico following his movements. “You ready for me baby?” Ian pressed against him, licking up his ear. 

“Give it to me Ian.” Mickey put his hands on the bed, his entire body was shaking with the need to feel him. His face inches away from Nico's dick, feeling it bump against his cheek. He looked up to see Nico’s dark eyes. “Gotta take it easy until you’re all the way in.”

Ian smeared lube on his dick, staring hungrily at his stretched hole. He couldn’t resist leaning forward to lick over it several times until Mickey rocked back against him. So damn eager for something to be inside his ass. 

“Please Ian…” Mickey begged, out of breath as he tried to lick over Nico’s dick, bobbing against his cheek. 

Ian pulled his tongue out and added more lube to his hole before kneeling behind him, spreading Mickey’s thighs wider with his own. “Wanna see if you can wait to come until I tell you. Can we try?”

Mickey nodded fast, legs shaking each time Ian’s dick pushed against him. “Fuck, I’ll try but you can’t leave me hanging for very long.”

Ian pushed in, closing his eyes as the immense pressure surround him. Mickey was so needy for it, that only halfway in, he started to rock back. “Easy baby, don’t want you to tear.”

Mickey couldn’t control it. Even with all that prep, it still burned as Ian pushed in that thick head, stretching him. But he needed it. He was so desperate to feel full again. “I won’t,” he gasped, pushing back as Ian slid in deeper. “Just fuck me.”

A chill ran down his spine. Ian grabbed Mickey’s hips tightly and powered forward, watching Mickey’s back bow as he slid all the way inside. “Holy fuck baby…” he leaned down to kiss up his back as Mickey’s ass contracted around him, “I can never get enough of you.”

Mickey had his head pressed into the bed, eyes closed as he breathed past the need to come and the burn from him pushing in too fast because he needed it. Ian’s deep, husky words just added to it, making him feel like he was floating. 

“He is a wonder.” Nico moved to the side to see Ian’s impressive length all the way inside Mickey’s tight little ass. “Just amazing.”

Ian smirked, proud that Nico was as impressed with Mickey’s dick taking capability as he was with the size of his dick. “Goddamn right, he’s so fucking good.” 

“M'good Ian.” Mickey mumbled and pushed back. “God, feels so damn good already.”

Ian pulled back slowly, making sure to hold Mickey as close as possible for that first thrust, and slid back in slowly until his hips connected with his ass. Mickey let out a whining sound and his legs began to shake. “You gonna be able to take it?”

Ian was asking if he could take the pounding he was about to give him because of the build up. Of all the foreplay. He’d been deprived since he sucked Ian off on the field, neglecting himself and now with both of them touching him, Ian wanted to make sure he could handle it. 

“I can always take it Ian, but I’ve been close for a long fucking time.” He groaned as Ian pushed back into him at that disgustingly slow speed. “I’m so fucking worked up.” 

Ian could see it, he could feel it. Mickey’s entire body trembled against his. “You’re doin so good baby. I’ve never had someone take it like you do, over and over again. Even when I barely stretch you, this ass takes it like it was meant to.” He growled out the words and picked up his pace, quickly pulling out just to slowly push back in. 

“Promise?” Mickey sat up, bringing his back against Ian’s chest and focing those big hands to swallow around him to keep him there. “No one else?”

Ian sucked on his neck, leaving a dark purple mark for people to see. “No one Mickey. You are made for me.” He put one hand on Mickey’s throat, turning so he could see his face. “Whose ass is this?”

Mickey whined against Ian’s mouth, desperate for that kiss. The angle was deeper like this too, he could no longer work himself back, Ian was going all the work, pushing into him with hard jabs of his dick. 

“Whose ass is it Mickey?” He growled and slammed inside, hearing that slick sound of their balls slapping together. 

“Yours Ian,” Mickey whimpered, feeling like his entire body was being broken in half. “It’s all yours.” 

Nico moved around the front of Mickey’s body, eager to get him in his mouth when he noticed something he didn’t think he was seeing it right. Until Ian gave a hard thrust and he could see Mickey’s stomach buldge just a litte bit.

His eyes went wide and he had to bend down for a closer look, moving Mickey’s bobbing dick to one side. “Oh my God…”

Ian growled and looked over Mickey’s shoulder to see Nico’s tight ass in the air, swaying like a flag. “What is it?”

Nico put his hand over Mickey’s stomach just as Ian pulled back and slammed forward. “I can see his stomach bulge each time you fuck into him." 

Mickey droped his hand down, able to fist Nico's hair and tried to lead him closer to suck him. Nico fought against it, kissing up his stomach. 

“What?” Ian asked again, feeling a sheet of sweat slicking them together, making them stick and slide. “No fucking way.”

“Your hand, little red.”

Ian moved the hand from Mickey’s throat to his chest to keep him stable as his other fell into Nico's. 

“Feel, right here.” He placed Ian’s hand on Mickey’s lower belly. “Now, give us a nice hard thrust and just feel it.”

“Open your mouth.” Mickey whined and pulled Nico closer.

Nico smiled and gave in, finally taking Mickey’s pretty dick back into his mouth. Groaning at the taste of him. 

“Fuck!” Mickey closed his eyes as Nico sucked him good. Taking him nice and deep. “Don’t slow down Ian, fuck me.”

Ian kept his hand in place as he did what they both told him. He pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in and no shit, Mickey’s belly bulged just a little. “No fucking way!” He thrusted again, harder this time and each time he did, he could feel it.

Nico pulled off Mickey’s dick to grin and move around to get closer to Ian. “So big, little red. Able to make his cute little belly move like that.” He pulled Ian into a kiss, as his hands moved down his slick chest, bumping Mickey’s back. 

The words made Mickey groan deeply and his hand moved to rest next to Ian’s and could actually feel Ian’s dick fucking up his insides. God, it took a big dick and a lot of force to get that done. But that didn’t mean Nico could call him cute like that.

“I’m not fucking cute…” He hissed but it turned into a moan as Nico shut him up and gripped his dick, working it slowly. “Harder.”

Nico tightened his fist and pulled Ian’s lip between his teeth as he pulled away. “My beauty,” he smiled at Mickey, “lean forward for me.”

Ian released his death grip on Mickey’s chest and let him slowly put his hands on the bed, making him bend way down. “Why?”

Nico grinned. “Because I want to do something.”

Ian slowly his rhythm when Nico bent down and put his face between his hips and Mickey’s ass, right where they were connected and started to lick up the part of his dick that wasn’t inside Mickey. “F-fuck…” Ian closed his eyes, unable to thrust.

Mickey waited for a second when Ian stopped, thinking they were going to switch positions until he didn’t move. It was pissing him off. “The fuck Ian?” He barked and looked back to see Ian’s head all the way back, eyes closed, mouth open in a silent scream and Nico’s head moving between them. 

“Oh God…” Ian gripped Mickey’s hips, trying to come back to himself. He managed to slowly start thrusting again but Nico never stopped. He followed each movement, running his tongue along his dick and over Mickey’s stretched hole.

“Holy Shit!!” Mickey fell to the bed as he felt Nico's tongue against his ass. So that’s why Ian had stopped and looked so fucked out. Nico had been licking along his dick just like he was his hole. “Don’t fucking stop…

“Baby…” his voice sounded so far away right now. He was about to lose it watching Nico lick over his ass like that. “I’m so fucking close…I can’t—“ he took a deep shuttering breath, “it’s right fucking there.”

Mickey could feel it too. Each push of Ian’s hips and each curl of Nico's tongue brought him so close to the edge. “Fuck, me too.” His hand slipped between his legs, grabbing his dick, slippery and way over-sensitive. “Hard as you can Ian, it won’t take long.” 

“Stand up,” he growled at Nico, watching him pull back with slick lips. “Fuck my mouth, hard as you need.”

Nico groaned and stood, taking ahold of Ian’s head and leading his dick inside his waiting mouth. “Oh, little red…that mouth.” He dropped his head back as Ian started to suck hard and fast.

“Ian…” Mickey whined and pushed back.

Ian growled around Nico's dick, grabbed both of Mickey’s hips and drilled into him hard and fast. 

Mickey screamed into the bed, feeling Ian pound into his prosate with every thrust. No letting up, no backing down. Ian drilled into it over and over until his eyes fell closed. “Fuck…fuck…” he worked his hand just as fast as Ian’s hips. “Right now...fuck!” 

Ian was constantly moaning around him, but the moment he felt Mickey come, it threw him into his own orgasm. His hips stuttered as he came deep inside him, slowly pushing his come in deep.

“Shit!” Nico came down Ian’s throat the second he screamed around him. He watched as Ian swallowed it instinctively, those green eyes closed and his face flushed. He easily slipped out and fell to his knees on the bed.

Mickey couldn’t move. Or think. He could hardly breathe. Ian was slumped over his back, breathing deeply. He gave a litte whine and Ian moved, slowly sliding out of him.

“Holy shit.” Ian also fell back, his legs unable to hold himself up anymore. 

“That was wonderful.” Nico chuckled. 

Mickey smiled too. He was on top of the damn world right now and he was going to be sore later. “Fuck.”

Ian leaned forward and drug Mickey back down with him. “Come here baby.” His lips easily found his, bringing him into a lazy kiss. 

Mickey groaned when he could taste Nico's come in Ian’s mouth and swirled his tongue around. 

“You two are so beautiful.” Nico smiled and moved up to them.

Ian broke the kiss and pulled Nico to his lips, groaning as his hands moved up his sore legs. “Thank you.” He mumbled when he pulled back, smiling happily.

Nico winked at him. “Thank You little red, for sharing with me.” He moved over to kiss Mickey, also moving his hands up his tired body. “And you, my beauty, for sharing too.”

They watched him move off the bed and slip on those little shorts before making a quiet exit. Mickey turned back to look at Ian, their noses brushing together. “Tell me you love me.”

Ian wrapped him up in his arms, smiling. “I love you Mickey baby.”

Mickey grinned and buried his head into Ian’s neck. “Love you too.”

As much as Ian wanted to sleep, he wouldn’t. Not out in the open like this. “Come on baby.” He scooped Mickey up in his arms, bridal style. Mickey put up no fight about being carried. Just wrapped his arms around him and held on. “Let’s go to our bed.”

Ian moved on weak legs as lifted Mickey up and moved towards the door. He left Mickey’s little boxers but managed to grab the Easter basket before he shut the door.


	4. Sharing Power

Easter Island  
Chapter Four-Sharing Power

“I kinda wanna stay here forever.” Mickey chuckled at his own statement. Him wanting to stay at a nude gay resort was blasphemous. 

Ian smiled brightly as he turned over on his towel. “Maybe we can come back each time they host the homos only party.”

Mickey pushed Ian back against his towel and rolled on top of him, knees buried in the hot sand, sinking him closer than he had been. “We gotta come back. Do all the shit we didn’t have a chance to do this time.” 

Ian looked up at him, wishing his sunglasses were gone so he could see his eyes. “You did so amazing here baby.”

“Ian…” Mickey blushed and moved to get off of him and back onto his own towel but Ian sat up and circled those octopus arms around him.

“I mean it Mickey,” Ian nuzzled their noses together as his hands ran up sun warmed skin. “You fuckin let go and enjoyed yourself. You did things with me that I never…” He stopped as Mickey smiled.

“It just feels easier here.” He wrapped his arms around Ian’s neck. “People all doin the same shit. No judgment or dumb ass opinions. Just us.”

After their mind blowing tussle with Nico, they had woken up the next morning and skipped out on all the Easter themed shit. Opted for going to the beach. An actual beach with white sand and salty blue water. Taking it easy and going extra hard on the sunscreen for the both of them. Living in Chicago your whole life makes you eternally pale.

“Baby, you know it’s always just us. We don’t need to be here to do that shit.” Ian hated that Mickey didn’t feel as comfortable at home as he did here. 

“No? How long we been together Ian, hmm? Since you were 15 and you just turned 21. Six years.” He lightly shook him. “And people still stare when we hold hands or they see me on your lap, or pushed against the wall when you can’t keep your hands to yourself.”

Ian smiled. That hands part was true. “Who looks Mick? We are alone for half that shit.”

“Who doesn’t?” He sighed, a little pissed at himself for turning this into a serious conversation instead of playful. “Even your family, even Mandy…they just can’t leave shit alone and always gotta comment.”

“That’s not because of us Mick, that’s just them. They say the same shit when Carl got laid for the first time, or Lip bringing home endless amounts of girls. They give everyone a hard time."

Mickey nodded. That was true. But he never liked the looks they gave him when he did something the ‘old Mickey' would never do. “Yeah, guess I’m just over thinking.”

Ian held his thighs tightly and quickly flipped them over so Mickey was on his back against his towel. He leaned down real close, arms on either side of his head, boxing him in. “Do you want to move here?”

Mickey gave a confused look. “As much as we like this place, it ain’t all year around.”

Ian smiled. “I didn’t mean here here, like resort here, but California here.” he watched Mickey’s eyes widen. “People are more accepting here.”

“We can’t just move.” Mickey’s mind was spinning. Was he serious? Just pick up and move? Why, just to make him more comfortable? It was insane. 

“Why can’t we? We deserve to be happy, to not have to worry about hiding and other shit like that.” He smoothed sand off the side of Mickey’s face. “You and me and the beach, remember?” 

Mickey did remember that. Very clearly and often. He never did make it to the beach in Mexico. He had been close enough, but wouldn’t go without Ian. And now they were both here. Laying in the sand and the sound of waves crashing around them. And they were happy. 

“I remember.” He whispered as he leaned up for a kiss. Ian’s hands cupped his face, keeping him as close as possible as they kissed, and even after. “What do you want?”

Ian smiled because his answer was always the same. “I want you, Mickey. It’s the same thing I wanted at 15, then 18 and still at 21.” 

A lump formed in his throat at the confession. One that he’d known from the beginning. He’d always known what Ian wanted. No one had ever wanted him like that. “So, we leave tomorrow night…and do what? Pack and move?”

Ian nodded, running his hands through damp hair and watching the excitement on his face. “Compared to the other shit we had to do, this is easy.” 

“Why aren’t you fighting me?” Mickey searched his face for any hesitation but he never found any. Ever. Ian didn’t hesitate anymore. “What about your job, big EMT man, or your family and friends?” Their entire life was in Chicago. Always had been. Would it be so easy to pick up and leave it all behind?

“I can be an EMT anywhere. Same as you with being a mechanic. My family has had me for 21 years and I’ve had you for only 6?” He shook his head. “I want to be with you baby, all the time. Anywhere. I want us to be like this all the time. Happy and open, unafraid.” 

Fuck. This was happening. Wasn’t it? Ian was serious. “I want to.” He said finally, heart beating out of his chest, literally dangling on his sleeves. The fear of change was there, but it always was. 

“Really?” He asked, excited as he leaned up on his knees. “You want to?”

Mickey smiled because he was so fucking beautiful. “I want to.”

“No more hiding right Mick?” Ian bent down to help Mickey sit halfway on his lap as he crossed his ankles behind his back. “We don’t have to do that here.”

Mickey expertly rolled his hips, allowing his ass to grind against Ian’s groin, making him groan. “After a week like this, fucking all over the damn place like we used to,” he groaned when Ian squeezed his ass, “I don’t think I can hide that shit anymore.”

Ian closed his eyes, just letting the words absorb into his body. This is what he’d been working towards since the moment he realized he had a chance with Mickey. It was happening. Finally. 

“That’s all I ever wanted Mickey.” He groaned as he kept grinding against him. “I crave the side of you that you don’t show anyone else.” 

The words made his entire body hot. His blood started to boil and that deep, dark heat pooled into his stomach. “You get every side I have Ian. I try…” Ian stopped him with a finger over his mouth.

“You do more than try baby, you do it all. You give me everything I could ever hope to ask for.” He carressed Mickey’s face with his thumbs, lightly kissing the corners of his mouth. “You make so happy.”

Mickey felt a tear slide down his cheek and hadn’t realized he was crying. Ian brushed it away. It wasn’t from sadness. Just the opposite. He had never been happier then he was right now. 

“Tell me you love me.” Mickey repeated the same five words. His way of wanting to say ‘I love you’ first, without anyone but Ian knowing it.

Ian kissed his wet cheek, brushing it away with his knuckle. “I love you baby.”

Mickey slid his hands down Ian’s chest, unbothered by the rough sand keeping him from hot, soft skin. “Now show me.” He whispered and moved to kiss up his neck. “Show me you love me.”

Ian felt his heart swell, full of so much love for this one man, he didnt know what to do with all of it. “I’ll show you Mick.” He wrapped one arm around his back, then grabbed both towels and the draw string bag and stood up, holding all of it.

Mickey could let go if he wanted to. He could let Ian carry his weight alone and he knew be could. Fuck, he was strong. Mickey looked at Ian’s bulging arms as he carried him across the beach and towards the hotel. He could feel it agianst his legs, the muscles flexing in Ian’s back. 

“Fuck, look at these arms.” Mickey growled and tried to bite them but his muscles were too hard. “Carrying me around like this.”

Ian sucked on his ear. “I know you love it when I carry you.” 

“I just like to see all those muscles flex when you do.” He squeezed the arm around his back, amazed at how hard it was. “I might have to go to the gym with you huh? Get me some muscles like these.”

Ian yanked open the door to the hotel. “Fuck no. You need to stay how you are. Soft in all the right places.”

Mickey glared at him, leaning back for Ian to see it. “I am not fuckin soft Gallagher.” 

Ian went past the waiting room and stopped to set Mickey down on a desk top, spreading his legs wide. “Yes you are. Maybe I should point them out for you?” He challenged with a raise of his eyebrows. 

Mickey pegged him with a hard look. Trying to be the asshole that people thought he was. Ian knew it was bullshit but let him get away with trying and didn’t call him out on it. “I am not soft.”

Ian smirked, amused and so fucking in love. “I know all of your soft spots baby. How about each one you admit to, I give you something special?”

Mickry scuffed, very interested in what those special things would be but he had to resist a little. “You can’t bribe me.” 

“No?” He quirked his eyebrow. “Lean back for me.” He smiled as Mickey leaned back until he was flat against the desk, grabbed both hips and slid him down to rest his ass against his groin. “I see one right now…” 

Mickey followed Ian’s gaze to his thighs. Fuck. Those were a little soft. “You love my legs.”

Ian held his legs, behind his knees and bent down to kiss over them. Wet kisses with long sweeps of his tongue until he could nip at them with his teeth. “I love every part of you. But when you ride me, your thighs tighten, then I see them jiggle just a little as you slam back down.”

“They might be a little soft…” he admitted with a gasp as Ian bit the inside of his thigh. 

“That’s one surprise for you…” he moved back so Mickey’s ass was hovering off the table so he could grab it and squeeze hard. “We can both agree about your ass. Nice and soft and fucking sexy.”

“Yes, there too.” Mickey spread his legs as wide as he could, hoping to get at least a finger to hold him off until later.

Ian rewarded him by bending down to slowly lick over his hole. 

“Fuck…” He threw his head back, feeling goosebumps spread over him completely.

“I know of one more.” He hooked Mickey’s legs around his back again and leaned down to nuzzle his belly. 

Mickey didn’t care if he was soft. He would be soft all over if Ian wanted him to be. If he did this to each soft spot. “There?”

Ian didn’t answer, he just rubbed his face all over his stomach. Kissing and sucking against his skin. Biting over a few freckles he could find. “There too baby. Now, I’m going to take you to our bed and make good use of that mirror.”

“Okay.” He sighed and gripped onto Ian’s shoulders as he lifted him again. “I’m soft because of you, ya know.”

Ian nodded proudly and walked down the hallway towards their room. “That’s the side you don’t show anyone but me.” He kissed him softly. Eagerly licking at his puffy lips. He sucked on Mickey’s tongue, nearly growling into his mouth the harder Mickey clawed at his back.

Mickey’s back hit the door and Ian pushed his entire body weight against him. “Fucking need you.” He turned the knob on the door and Ian caught them before they fell. “What do I get? Hmm? What do you have for me?”

Ian kicked the door closed and moved them to the bed, falling against it as Mickey’s back hit it. “Something you love, something we haven’t done in a long time.” He groaned and wiggled his hips so Mickey spread his legs wider.

With Ian grinding against him and kissing that spot under his ear, it took him a second to realize what Ian meant. And when he did, his entire body started to shake. He felt like he was falling apart at the seams. 

“Fuck, are you serious right now?” He panted hard, his entire face started to tingle. “Tell me what you mean. I don’t wanna be fucking wrong.” 

Ian pulled back to sit on his knees. He didn’t say a single word. He watched blue eyes widen as he brought his right arm up and slowly closed his fist. Mickey fell apart. His legs shook, he clenched the sheets in his fists, arched his back and his dick was pulsing for attention. 

“Oh my God…” he started to sweat, his legs splitting wide to show Ian his ass. Practically offering himself. “You’re gonna fist me?”

Ian nodded and licked up one side of his wrist. “Do you want it?” 

“You don’t have to ask me that Ian.” Mickey breathed heavily, his chest pumping up and down fast. “I don’t want you to ask me anymore right now. You know what I can take.”

Ian moved off the bed and dug through the drawer of toys until he found that expensive bottle of lube and walked back. “Maybe I should gag you so you can’t talk.”

God, he was so sexy like this. Taking full control of everything. Of him, of them, of himself. Total confidence. Ian knew he had the ability to make him fall apart and flaunted it proudly. Just like now, he could do anything he wanted but Ian still asked him if it was okay. 

“I think there is one in there,” he squirmed when Ian smirked at him. “But all you have to do is tell me not to talk and I won’t.”

“No?” Ian stepped back onto the bed, settling between his legs. “We can try it, but if you talk, can I gag you?”

Mickey nodded and moved quickly onto his knees, eager to get into position. Yes, it was a very submissive thing to do and yes, it took him years to realize it was okay sometimes. To just let go and let Ian take care of him. It didn’t make him soft like that. It made him stronger.

Ian folded himself up Mickey’s back, caressing the side of his face. He needed to talk to him before he completely let go. “Don’t go there yet baby. I need an answer.”

Mickey turned his head for Ian to kiss his cheek, eyes feeling as heavy as the rest of him. “Yeah, I wanna try.” 

“Thank you.” Ian whispered and kissed down his neck, then to his back. Breathing him down, drowning in the feel of his skin and his smell. His hands moved down his back, following his mouth. “Need to taste you first.”

Mickey groaned and pushed his ass further out just in time to feel Ian’s ragged breath against his hole. “Ahhh…” he closed his eyes as Ian’s tongue ran slowly over him. Too slow. Long, wet licks that made his entire body tense up, pushing against it without a second thought. 

Ian pushed his tongue in, sliding in as deep as it could go before wiggling it fast. Mickey’s moan gave him chills and he snatched the bottle of lube and coated two fingers. “Ready baby?” He kissed over each cheek. 

“Open me up.” 

Mickey flinched at the cold gel against his ass but soon Ian had two fingers in deep, pushing slowly. It felt so damn good. Ian’s fingers were long and thick, long enough to brush his prostate sending chills up his back. 

“That’s good baby,” Ian kissed over his lower back and slid a third finger inside. “Can’t wait to see you stretched around me.” 

He was actively pushing back, grinding against his fingers. It would have been so easy to speak up, to beg for more. To demand to be fucked, like he usually did. But Ian wanted him quiet, asked for it. He just gripped the bed beside him, turned his face into sex scented sheets and groaned his desire. 

He expected Mickey to talk, to break that silly little agreement of no talking, but he didn’t and holy shit if that didn’t make his dick pulse. “Fuck, you are perfect.” He slid his tongue along side his fingers and ate him fast.

“Fuck…” He groaned into the bed, panting and shaking. So many sensations, he didn’t know what to do. 

“Going to four,” Ian squeezed more lube onto his fingers and wiggled them around to spread it all around. “Tell me if you need to stop, okay?”

Mickey just nodded. 

Before he added another finger, he moved up Mickey’s back again, making sure to whisper in his ear. “You gotta talk to me baby,” he wiggled his fingers enough to having him groaning. “I hate the silence, talk to me Mick. I need to hear you.”

“You sure?” Ian nodded quickly and moved back into position. “Give me another one.”

Ian slipped his forth finger in, moving them back and forth trying to stretch him out quickly. His middle finger pushed against his prostate and he let out a deep groan.

“You keep doin that and I’ll come.” Mickey warned, squeezing the base of his dick to keep himself in check. “Gimme the last one.”

Ian had half his hand inside already, watching it being swallowed up by that perfect ass. He was nearly all the way in and he needed it to be over. They hadn’t done this in a long time and the image alone was getting to him. Not to mention the sounds and sexy little demands. 

“Last one.” Ian focused on his ass, using his left hand to spred him further open and he wiggled his thumb inside too. “God Mick.”

His eyes crossed. The pressure was almost too much to bare but he knew the moment they stopped, he would be aching for this shit afterwards. “So fucking close Ian,” he pushed back, biting his lip as that overwhelming feeling came creeping back. 

Ian slide his hand the rest of the way in until his entire fist was steated deep inside him. His puffy, stretched hole blown so wide around his wrist. He grabbed the lube and squeezed more around it, smearing it in with his other hand. 

“Shit, I’m all the way in baby…” his eyes widened and he realized just how worked up he was. Panting and sweating, his dick was so fucking hard it hurt. “How’s it feel?”

Mickey balanced on one and moved his other one back, feeling it shake as he did. He wrapped his hand around Ian’s arm, close enough to feel where they connected. “Goddamn,” he let his head drop for a second as Ian pushed his fist forward, slowly fucking him with it. 

“I told you baby, you take it so good.” Ian sped up, pushing into him slowly but with a little force. Enough to rock his body forward. 

When there was a light knock at the door, Ian didn’t even seem to register the sound. He was so focused on his ass, on pushing his fist in and out, curling his fingers, that he didn’t hear it. When another knock followed, Mickey knew he’d have to say something.

“Someone’s at the door.” He managed between heavy groans. That heat in his belly spread like wild fire, getting him dangerously close to orgasm.

“Who the fuck is it?” Ian barked, a little irritated that someone was interrupting them. He didn’t want his attention on anything aside from Mickey’s ass.

“Little red?”

Mickey groaned at Nico’s nick name and that sexy accent. “Don’t fucking stop!” he begged and met Ian’s thrusts with his own. 

“Think he’d want to see?” Ian smirked, looking to Mickey to make sure he didn’t mind.

“Fuck yeah he will. But you better not stop, I fucking feel it.” He moved down until his chest was flat against the bed and his ass was in the air. It made him gasp as the angle changed and Ian’s fist pressed right into his prostate. “Yes…yes...fuck!”

“Doors open!” He shouted and didn’t look away as the door clicked open. 

“Oh Dios mió….” Nico was paralyzed at the door. He couldn’t move an inch in or out of the room and he couldn’t even shut the door. 

“Harder.” Mickey’s voice was muffled by the sheets but he knew Ian heard him an gave him what he needed. “Just like that…”

Ian shot a glance at Nico, seeing a truly starstruck expression on his face. His brown eyes were glued to Mickey’s ass, watching his fist push in and out. “Sexy right?” Ian asked, smiling, proud of his baby.

Nico walked closer, running his hands up an down his shorts to dry them. With each step, each of those desperate moans from Mickey, got him harder and harder until he was pushed painfully against his zipper. 

“T-that shouldn’t…” he trailed off as he got closer, licking his lips. “He shouldn’t be capable of this.” 

Ian motioned him forward then grabbed him and hauled him up the bed when he got close enough. “My baby can do anything. Look at it.” Ian nodded to Mickey’s ass.

Nico watched with mild shock as his ass took his arm in over and over again. He didn’t realize he was nearly touching him. It was like he blinked and lost time just looking at him. Nico jerked his hand back from where he was about to touch Mickey’s ass. “Lo siento, little red.”

“Do you want to touch him?” Ian asked, moving his free hand to his dick, stroking it at the same pace as his fist. “God…”

“I feel it, fuck, I feel it!” Mickey groaned, moving one hand between his legs to stroke his dick.

“Can I touch both of you?” Nico asked, eager to get his hands on them again. 

Ian groaned, thrusting up into his fist. “Baby?” he kept pushing in, fucking Mickey and himself and noticed that he didn’t answer. “Mickey baby?”

“Yeah?” he gasped, eyes closed.

“Nico wants to touch us. You want that?” He slowed the rock of his hips so he didn’t tip over that edge too soon.

“Can I?” 

“Yes you can.” He turned to Nico and practically begged with his eyes. “Go ahead.”

Nico groaned and slipped one hand between Mickey’s legs, replacing his hand with his own. “My beauty…” He whispered as he kissed up one of his sides. He moved back up and bent back down to take Ian into his mouth.

“Holy Shit!” Ian gripped his head and roughly fucked into his mouth. “Baby…you gotta come first.”

Mickey was holding onto Nico’s arm, feeling that first wave of his orgasm slam into him. “Now!” he screamed and came all over Nico’s fist, rutting into it like it was his last life line.

“Nico, I’m gonna come!” He tipped his head back and the second Nico hummed and rolled his balls, he came. Pumping down his throat until he couldn’t move anymore. 

Nico pulled back, licking his lips, smiling. “You taste devine little red.” 

Ian smiled and pulled him in for a kiss, tasting himself as Nico pawed at his body. “Thank you.” He pulled back and turned back to Mickey, kissing over his cheeks as he tried to breathe. “Baby?”

“Hmm?” he mumbled happily, sated and lazy. 

Ian chuckled and slowly slid his hand out, keeping his fingers close together and Mickey let out a soft gasp. “You feel okay?”

Mickey felt Ian’s hands on his sides, slowly helping him lay flat against the bed. “I feel fucking amazing.” He smiled and blinked sleepily at them. He turned to Nico. “Thanks for the hand.”

Nico laughed and gave a glance at Ian, who nodded. “Always happy to help.” He bent down and placed a kiss on his lips.

Mickey wrapped his hand around Nico’s neck and deepened it. Groaning and swirling his tongue inside as he tasted Ian’s come. By the time he pulled back, Ian was laying flush against his back, his groin pushed into the curve of his ass, kissing up one side of his neck. 

“I didn’t mean to intrude, I just wanted to make sure you two were okay. I didn’t see you at the festivities.”

Ian turned to look at Nico and rolled to the side, bringing Mickey to spoon in front of him. One hand moved into dark hair and the other traced lazy patterns on his stomach. “Took a little break and decided to go to the beach.”

“I saw,” he smiled, totally enthralled by these two. “Thought I’d say hello and wanted to see if you wanted to join me for dinner.”

Mickey’s stomach grumbled and everyone laughed. “M' gonna say hell yes to food.”

“Wonderful!” Nico moved forward, lightly kissing each of them goodbye. “I will call for you this evening. Bye my little bunnies, thank you.”

Ian didn’t wait for Nico to leave before he rolled Mickey onto his back and covered his body with kisses. Making sure to leave no inch of skin untouched. He even cleaned up the come on his belly. 

“Whatcha doin Gallagher?” Mickey smiled and looked down to see Ian kissing down his legs.

“Nothing that I don’t already do baby.” He carefully parted his thighs and kissed up each of them. “I’m saying thank you and saying I love you all at the same time.”

“Mmm,” he put a hand in Ian’s hair, slowly running his fingers through it. “Love you too.”

Ian sat up, hands on his thighs. “Come on, we’re gonna take a bath, then I’m gonna order you some food and then a nap after.”

Mickey shook his head, not moving. “I can’t do all that shit.”

Ian stood and scooped Mickey up in his arms, kissing his temple. “I know, that’s why I’m gonna do it all for you.”


	5. Making Plans

Easter Island  
Chapter Five-Making Plans

Mickey was literally floating on cloud 9, or cloud 99...whichever was the higher one. Ian held up to his word, they’d had a bath where Ian scrubbed him from head to toe. Then room service, which Ian nearly fed him the entire plate until he couldn’t eat any more, then carried him back to that bed and spooned him until he fell asleep. 

Ian had always treated him like he was precious. The most important person in his life. Including his never ending family and cirlce of friends. Making him feel special. But ever since they got here, Ian kicked it up a notch or two, or 30. He couldn’t move or breathe without Ian being there and to be honest, he fucking loved it. 

Maybe that makes him spoiled or selfish, maybe that can be classified as being dick whipped, but he had no fucking problem with that. He craved Ian and everything that came with him. He was done hiding, from not being okay with all this shit, Ian loved him and he wanted people to see it. 

“Fuck, this feels good.” Mickey had his eyes closed as the bubbles and jets of the hot tub soothed each ache and muscle from their continued fuck fest. 

After their 3 hour nap, which was ludicrous, who naps for 3 hours? Ian promised him a hot tub and he delievered. They were both sitting side by side as the hot water worked out all their kinks, just so they could go again.

“Sore?” Ian asked with a hint of a smile in his voice.

Mickey scuffed and cracked an eye to see Ian’s smirk. “Am I sore? You just had your entire fist up my ass Gallagher, you’re damn right I’m sore.” He shifted as a jet ran over his ass, making him gasp. “Fuck, I love it.” He winked.

Ian smiled. “So, whatcha think about Nico?” he looked at Mickey. “I know when he’s around, shit gets a little wild.”

Mickey laughed, that deep sexual sound. The aftershocks from that still hadn’t worn off completely. “You’re right about that for damn sure. But, I don’t know, there’s something about him…”

Ian nodded. “Yeah, that’s what I said.”

“I didn’t even say anything.” He countered back with a grin. “He just kinda shows up and shit just works.”

“I kinda think he loves you.” Ian joked and had to move to avoid a splash of water from Mickey. “I know he likes us both, but he really, really likes you.”

“Like you said, he’s a top. I’m sure if he took a dick instead of give it, he'd be more into you.” 

Ian sat up, shaking his head. “Baby, did you miss the part where he offered to take your dick?”

Mickey narrowed his eyes, that did happen. “Yeah, I guess he did. Maybe he’s verticle.” He shrugged like it was no big deal.

“I think you mean versatile, meaning he does all sorts of shit.” Ian stood from his seat and stretched his back. “Don’t lie, you love all that attention.”

Mickey flipped him off without looking. “I do not, I don’t like anything.” Total denial. He knew it. Ian knew it. Nico probably knew it. “Doesn’t matter though, I don’t want him like that.”

Ian moved through the water easily until he could kneel in between Mickey’s legs. “No need to lie about it Mick. Liking what you like doesn’t make you bitch, remember?”

At that, he opened his eyes. “Do you want him like that?” he asked, watching Ian’s face, hoping it would give him all the answers.

“Do I want to fuck him? I have no idea. All the shit we’ve done so far and it never crossed my mind.”

Fuck. Now he felt like a greedy jerk who wanted some other guy instead of the sexy one he already had. 

“I was too caught up in how he was with you.” He moved closer, sliding his hands up Mickey’s bare thighs. “I couldn’t believe how you soaked up all that attention.” 

Mickey groaned as Ian’s fingertips brushed over the juncture of his thighs. “I didn’t…” he didn’t get a chance to get the rest out because Ian rubbed over his dick. 

“Yes,” Ian pushed their faces together, “you did baby. I saw you, I watched and felt it when you came.” He slowly jerked him, feeling him harden. “You wanted it.”

“I did want it.” He gripped the back of his neck and pulled him closer. “And you didn’t want him to have it, did you?”

Ian nipped his bottom lip, roughly pulling on it before he let go. “He knew it too. Each time he wanted you, to touch you or taste you, even to kiss you, he asked me.” 

“Why?” Mickey asked, thrusting his hips forward into his fist. He already knew the answer, he just wanted Ian to say it. 

“Because you’re mine baby, every inch of you, from your hair all the way down to your toes and everything in between.” Ian nudged his face so he could nip at his jaw, then his ear, groaning into it. “He asked because you belong to me.”

Mickey gripped Ian’s arm, tipping his head back. “You’re gonna make me come Ian.”

Ian nodded. “That getting you close, hmm? Me saying you’re mine?”

Mickey nodded. “I wanna fuckin be yours. All yours.” When Ian squeezed harder, there was no coming back. “Right there, fuck I’m gonna come.”

“Come for me baby, let me have it.” Ian growled into his ear.

“Ahh, fuck!” He gripped Ian’s arms as came, unable to thrust because Ian had his legs trapped. 

He slowed, teasing the head of his dick with his thumb before he pulled away. He was still hard as fuck, in desperate need to come. But he would wait. This was about Mickey.

“Ian…” Mickey groaned and felt boneless as he sank down into the tub, nearly up to his jaw. 

“My favorite thing is making you come.” Ian sat back down and pulled Mickey to sit with him, legs off to one side. “The other thing I love is taking care of you.”

Mickey rested his head on Ian’s chest. “I like that shit too.”

“Oh, I know you do baby.” Ian chuckled and leaned back, running his hands up and down Mickey’s legs and his side. “So, dinner later?”

“Mmm hmm, gotta eat.” 

**

“My little bunnies!!” Nico's voice seemed to carry across the entire report. “I am so happy you came to join me.”

Mickey couldn’t help but smile at the other man. He was always so damn cheery, happy to see them. Ian was smiling too, one arm across his shoulder, casually keeping him close.

“Thank you for the invite.” Ian answered for both of them, offering his hand out of general kindness but knew what would happen. Nico pulled him, them, in and wrapped both arms around them.

“Touchy much.” Mickey commented but they both smiled at his attempt to play it off like it bothered him. 

“Oh, my little beauty, I love that sassy side of you. You make me smile all the time.”

Mickey’s eyebrows rose high. Sassy? Really, sassy? That was for 5 year old girls who talked to their parents with an attitude. Not a fully grown man. Sassy? “I am not fucking sassy.” He tried to push away but both of them held on, locking him in. “Who even says that anyways?”

Ian quirked an eyebrow at Nico who just shrugged, leaving it up to him. “You are sassy Mick, just accept it.”

Nico smiled and with a nod from Ian, brought him closer. “Sass is a good thing, without it, you’d be like everyone else. And you are much better than that.”

Mickey felt the heat in his words. Saw the truth in those chocolate eyes. “I’m nothin like those other assholes.”

Ian moved closer as well, putting them in a little huddle. “No, baby. You’re not like them.”

Mickey nodded. At least they were in agreement. “So, we done with the talking? I’m hungry.”

Ian smirked and captured his perfect little mouth in a kiss. Sliding his tongue in and giving that little growl when Mickey put his hands against his chest, gripping him, pulling him closer. 

Nico couldn’t help but rub his hands up and down their backs. It was something else entirely to be around them like this. And he couldn’t get enough. “You two are so very beautiful.”

Mickey pulled back, his eyes a little unfocused. “You want us.”

Nico nodded and ran a finger down his cheek. “Very, very much my little beauty. I haven’t met anyone like you two before.”

Ian pushed his face into Mickey’s neck, kissing up to that spot behind his left ear. Taking a deep breath, Ian groaned. “Baby, we need to eat fast…”

Mickey turned away from Nico’s eyes to Ian face deep in his neck. His voice held that edge of urgency that only came with that strong sexual desire. “Why?”

Ian looked up at him with dark eyes. “You know why.”

He did know. He just didn’t know where it came from right this second. A moment ago he was fine. Flirty and calling him sassy. The next moment, he was swimming in a pool of arousal, barely holding on.

Mickey looked at Nico, trying to see if he had any idea what the hell just happened. “Ian, what the hell?”

Nico let Ian’s body rest against his own and couldn’t stop the groan that bubbled from his throat. “He is having a hard time thinking about anything right now.” He groaned again, letting his eyes flutter closed for a moment. “Maybe if you hold off with yours hands. A-at least until after…”

His hands? Mickey glanced down and sure as shit, he had one hand on Nico's groin, slowly rubbing him through his shorts, his other hand went around, squeezing Ian’s ass, one of his fingers teasing the crack of his ass through his briefs. When did that happen? 

“Baby, please…” Ian lifted his head off Nico's shoulder to see Mickey looking down, watching. “Do you want to skip dinner?”

Yes, he really did. Probably more than he was aware if he had started touching both of them without realizing it. When his stomach growled, he reluctantly let them go, bringing his hands back to neutral territory. “Dinner first.”

“Dinner it is, my beauty.” Nico tipped Mickey’s chin to lay a soft kiss on them before he walked away, holding the door open for them. 

Mickey leaned against Ian’s side when he pulled him closer. Pretty much helping him walk towards the door. 

“Just breathe baby,” Ian squeezed his shoulder. “Just breathe through it.”

Mickey nodded and did as he asked, breathed past the arousal and the need. They walked into the restaurant and followed Nico to a private booth in the back. When Ian looked at him, asking where he wanted to sit, Mickey playfully shoved him to the empty side and slid in after him. 

Ian didn’t move away though. The second he sat down, Ian was attached to his side, kissing along the length of his neck. Apparently just breathing wasn’t working for him. Mikey tilted his neck to give him more room but stayed looking forward at Nico.

“A bit needy, no?” Nico smiled and flagged over a waiter. 

Mickey chuckled. “He’s always been the touchy feely type and I kinda like that shit so…” he shrugged which caused Ian to grunt at the movement but didn’t move back.

“Ah, Nico! The usual?” 

Mickey looked up to see the waiter looking at Nico like he was God. Practically mooning over him. Eyes wide and hopeful, that all teeth smile. 

“Aiden, lovely to see you here again this year. And yes, the usual please.” He turned to Mickey. “Drinks, my beauty, little red?”

“Just beers.” Mickey answered for both of them. 

Nico made a face. “Just beer? Oh, you beautiful boy, there is more to drink then ‘just beer'. Aiden, bring three glasses of my usual, and their beer.”

The waiter smiled as he left with their drink orders.

“Take this off.” Ian pawed at Mickey’s shirt, panting with desire, the urge to get at more soft skin. “I need to get more of you.”

“Ian,” he smiled, blushing. “I can’t fuckin eat with no clothes on.” He argued but his hands moved to the buttons on his shirt, quickly undoing each one before Ian’s hands peeled it off of him. 

“Happy now?” Mickey didn’t have to wait for the answer. Ian was already kissing over his shoulder. He turned back to Nico. “Usual huh? You only drink the same thing each time you eat?”

Nico shook his head, trying not to stare at the way Ian’s tongue moved over Mickey’s skin. “Of course not, I usually stick with wine of course, but I’m here a lot so they know my order.”

“Never cared for that shit before. Figured it was for tired soccer moms.”

Nico laughed. “Depends on the kind, brand and year. All wines are different. But you get what you pay for.”

“How often are you here?” Mickey was forced to sit back, so Ian could move to his chest. “You want in on this convo Gallagher?” he looked down.

Ian shook his head. “Just keep talking.” He flicked his tongue over one nipple, teasing it with quick licks. 

“I’m here for half the year, the other half I’m at home, trying to expand.”

Mickey blinked dumbly. Half the year? Expanding? No way. “Wait, you own this place?”

Nico smiled and nodded humbly. “Yes, I do. I don’t like to gloat over it and prefer to manage from a different perspective but yes.”

“Fuck, that’s uh…that’s fuckin awesome.” The waiter brought their drinks, setting the beers down in front of them and three glasses of wine in front of Nico. “All that shit makes you look like a lush.” He smiled and covered it up by taking a drink. 

“Spread your legs.” Ian mumbled as he kissed lower. Totally absorbed in covering Mickey with his lips. 

“Fuckin Christ,” he grumbled and spread his legs a little wider. Ian was so fucking out of it right now. “I thought we were gonna eat?”

Ian groaned and lifted his head for a minute. Seeing their drinks and the blushing waiter who tried not to look at him. “Gimme a damn second, I will be eating.”

Mickey groaned and his ass clenched. Little fucking tease. “Jesus Christ…” he didn’t get a chance to bitch for long, Ian went right back down, kissing over his hips.

“He is sexy when he wants it.” Nico smiled over the top of his wine glass. 

Mickey nodded, biting his lip. “He’s sexy all the damn time but this…fuck.” He groaned when Ian licked into the band of his briefs. 

“So, you two are leaving tomorrow?” 

Mickey nodded and felt that excited jolt of coming back. “Tomorrow night we head back to the airport.”

“That’s too bad really. I shall miss my littles.” He fake pouted but the flirt was in his eyes.

“Yeah, I felt the same way, but we might be comin back soon.” He didn’t want to get over excited at the prospect of moving just yet. There was a lot of ground to cover between now and later.

“Oh, booking another week later on? Just remember this all men thing is only for now, at least til I get a few more signatures to keep it.” 

Ian pulled down his briefs until the head of his dick slipped out and slowly licked across the tip. “F-fuck, Ian…” he put one hand on the back of his neck. Not sure if he wanted to jerk him up or push him down. “Just get up here.”

Ian huffed but came back up, licking his lips. “Ruining all my fun.” He grabbed his beer and chugged half of it. 

“At least eat…” He blushed when Ian glanced at him. “Real food Gallagher.”

Ian moved close to kiss his cheek. “Your ass is real food.”

“I agree.” 

Mickey looked at him. “Not helping. Can we change the subject please? On something other than my ass.”

“Yes, only because you’re so cute when you blush. So, you’re booking another week?”

Ian shook his head. “No, but we were thinking of moving here instead.”

Nico's eyes went wide. “Oh my, how wonderful. I think you two would enjoy Cali very much.”

“Let’s not get too excited.” He killed the mood a little by saying. “For now it’s just an idea.”

“It’s gonna happen Mick.” 

“I sure hope so. I would love to show you around, if you want.” He blushed, a little too excited. “There is much to see.”

Ian grinned. “I think we are going to need someone with experience.”

Mickey snorted. “Goddamn, just say whatever comes to your mind.” He pushed his empty beer glass away and grabbed for the wine, he didn’t care if it was gross. Alcohol is alcohol. He took a drink and nearly had an orgasm. “Fuck, this is good.”

Ian smiled and also grabbed for the wine glass. “I can’t be that good.” He took a drink and his eyes widened. “Wow, you weren’t kidding.” 

Nico grinned. “Happy you think so boys, it costs about three-thousand a bottle.”

Mickey nearly spit it out. He couldn’t drink something that costs three-thousand dollars. That was more then he paid for their first car. Or the down payment on their apartment. He set the glass down and coughed his way through the expensive drink. 

“Who the hell pays that much for wine?” Mickey was mildly disgusted and impressed. 

“I do, my beauty. And I don’t need to buy it, my brother has a vinyard. He gives me a few bottles here and there.”

“Wow, a vinyard. Popular thing here?” Ian asked, a little excited. 

“Oh very much, little red. If you two move here, I would love to take you wine tasting. Get you two accustomed to more than 'just beer.’” He winked at Mickey.

“Places expensive around here? Mickey asked, he really didn’t want to know the answer, he knew it would be and they hardly made enough for their apartment, bills, their one car and Ian’s meds. 

“I won’t lie, it’s a little expensive but with the right jobs and knowing a few people, you can make it happen.”

Ian smiled to be polite. “Too bad we don’t have either of those things.” Mickey glared at him. “What? No reason to say we do when we don’t. Just makes shit harder.”

“Oh little red, that’s not true at all. You know me and I happen to know a great deal of people with all sorts of connections.” He held out his hand to each of them. 

They shared a look and placed a hand each into Nico's.

“I would love to help you two out.”

Mickey stared at their hands. Both looking extremely pale compared to the goldenness of Nico's. “Why would you help us?” Now Ian gave him that look. “Don’t give me that look Ian. We’ve known him for only a week. And don’t get me wrong, I like you, we both do. But why help us?”

Nico brought both hands up to his mouth, resting his fingers against his lips to study them. He knew they had a hard past, he could see it with how tenderly they treated each other. Only couples that have been through some rough shit, acted like they do. 

“I don’t presume to know your backstory, my little bunnies. But I came here when I was 15 with nothing. No money or family. Then someone offered to help me because he was a good guy. Gave me a chance. Now, it’s my turn to give someone a chance.”

Mickey wanted to say that was bullshit but for some reason, he believed him. In the South Side, it was hard to accept anything like that from someone. They usually wanted something in exchange for helping you. Some hidden agenda. A way they could get as much from you as they possibly could. 

“What connections do you have?” Ian sensed Mickey’s hesitation to ask and took over. 

“Too many to list. But if you are interested, I can help send you in the directions you want to go, career wise. Make a few suggestions and see if I know anyone to help you along.”

They paused their conversation as the waiter came back and they rattled off their food orders quickly. Mickey spaced out a little when Nico ordered. He spoke flutent Spanish and it was like being in a trance. Even Ian was listening intently when he spoke.

“You two speak Spanish?” Nico asked because he noticed their identical stares.

Ian shook his head. “Just that shit in school but our Spanish teacher smoked too much weed to be of any use.”

“If they can’t teach properly, they shouldn’t bother. Fucks everything up and makes you sound ignorant.”

Mickey laughed so hard he snorted. Ian smiled at him and Nico gave him that same fond look. “Shit, sorry. That’s really true though. They wouldn’t know Spanish if it kicked them in the ass.”

“Does my beauty know Spanish?’ Nico asked, a little excited.

“I little. Spent some time in Mexico, had to pick up some shit just to get by without being pissed off that I couldn’t understand.”

Nico shook his head. “No offense to Mexico, but in Spain, Spanish is a little different. Less slang. More of the language of love and romance. When we talk in Spain, it sounds like the loveliest of poems, where Mexico, it’s jumbled and hard to follow.”

Mickey smiled. Nico was proud to be from Spain. It showed in every way. And he was right, Mexico had been chaotic and confusing. “Got that right. I was there for 2 years and hardly remember that shit.”

“Say something in Spanish, my beauty.” Nico grinned when Mickey blushed.

Mickey turned to Ian, hoping he would side with him and ignore Nico. But the fucker looked just as excited as Nico did. “Fuck, fine. But if you two laugh, I’m going to bed.” 

Ian grinned. “We won’t baby.”

“Just so sassy.” Nico winked at Ian, grinned brightly at him. “Come on, say something sexy.”

Mickey fought the blush that crept up his chest. “Necesitamos comer, así que puedo conseguir un poco de culo.” 

Ian’s mouth dropped open as the words flowed from his mouth like water. Not like Nico, not even close but damn, it sounded just as sexy. “Mick…”

Mickey smiled, then glanced at Nico who seemed a little shocked as well. “Happy now?”

“My beauty, that was…very, very sexy.” Nico wanted to reach out and touch him. 

“What did he say?” Ian asked, clearly out of the loop. 

“He said, ‘we need to eat so I can get some ass’, it was actually rather good.” Nico winked.

Ian barked out a laugh and put his arm around Mickey’s neck but looked at Nico. “Don’t worry Nico, if he doesn’t get dicked down every few hours, he gets all grumpy like this.”

Nico laughed but Mickey elbowed Ian’s chest. “Fuck you Gallagher.” He hid his smile by tonguing the corner of his mouth. 

“Oh baby, I love you too.” He winked at Nico. “And damn that was sexy as hell. You need to talk dirty like that more often.”

Mickey sat back as the waiter set their plates down in front of him. He waited for him to leave before talking again. “I could say all sorts of shit and you wouldn’t even know what it means.”

Ian moved to his seat to dig into his own food. “Well, maybe I’ll have someone teach me.” He smiled at Nico.

“More than happy to little red, more than happy.”

Mickey grinned. “Cállate y come.” He mumbled between bites.

Ian perked up. “Whatever you just said must be dirty cuz you said come.” 

Both Nico and Mickey started laughing. Trying not to spray food or wine everywhere but it was too funny. He told Ian to shut up and eat, and the fucker only heard the word ‘come'. He was helpless. 

“Little red, we must start immediately.” Nico clinked wine glasses with Mickey.

“What? What’s so funny Mick?” Ian whined, trying to figure out what just happened.

He took a drink, wearing that dopey, in love smile. “Nothing Gallagher, just eat.”

**

~later that night~

Mickey looked around the crowded, half naked dance floor. This was a mistake. He didn’t do clubs, he didn’t dance. He could drink the whole damn bar, but no dancing. Which is why he was currently seated at the bar, on his third drink, the whiskey making his body hot and his dick hard. Watching Ian and Nico didn’t help either. Fuck, Ian could dance. He was made to dance. Whether it was on a pole, or in ballet shoes, he was meant for it. 

Ian danced with every bone and muscle in his body. It was like he didn’t even have to try. As soon as a song came on, Ian would instantly know all the right moves. And no move was ever the same. It was tantalizing. And he couldn’t take his eyes off him.

Nico was in a similar state of shock. Those choclate eyes wide, hair sweaty and curling around his ears. His eyes watched Ian’s body move, the whites in his eyes barely there, blown so wide it was like being dipped in chocolate. Every so often his eyes would land on him, asking him if this was real. Mickey would smile and nod and that was it. They would go back to staring, Nico would crowd close to Ian, dancing against him. 

Nico wasn’t half bad, not at all. He danced like it would be his last chance. He followed Ian’s lead easily, reacting to each move Ian made. Mickey was having a hard time watching as they moved closely, their legs interlocked so Nico's leg was between both of Ian’s, and they grinded together. Their hips rocked in sync with the others, dicks hard and showing through thin briefs, damped by sweat. 

“Fuck.” He groaned as he adjusted yet again. It never helped, it was more an excuse to touch himself. 

“Another?”

Mickey turned back to see a very feminine bartender pointing to his glass. He wasn’t ugly by any means. It was kinda hard to look away if he was being honest. He was young, early 20s maybe, with long curly hair down the side of his small chest. Definitely a twink. Small and delicate. Wearing make up and a blue and white plaid skirt. He was fascinating. 

“Uh, yeah, thanks.” He mumbled and looked away as the kid smiled. Mickey didn’t find him sexually attractive, but he sure did stand out. A fresh drink was set in front of him, he smiled at the kid and got a wink in return. Making him blush…again. 

The alcohol really wasn’t helping. He felt his skin sizzle as he looked back to them, Ian was slowly rolling his hips to the beat, and Nico was licking a long line up his spine. From the dimples in his lower back, up to where that perfect arch was. Mickey felt that same chill up his spine as Ian did, Ian’s body gave an involuntary shiver. 

He caught Nico’s eye again but this time, he was trying to usher him onto the dance floor. Putting his back to Ian’s, sliding against each other like cats, grinding together. Nico’s arms were open for him and Ian’s hands reached back to follow the move of Nico’s hips. He really wanted to join them. To feel naked, slick skin against his own. To feel them grind against him, touching and kissing on him.

Mickey shook his head no, declining the tempting offer. Maybe when he was more confident in his body, with himself. He would never be as good as them, but he would be alright enough to dance. Another thing Ian promised to help him with. He already had, making him open up a little more about feelings and shit. Next step was confidence in his own skin. 

“Baby?”

Mickey must have spaced out, trapped inside the self conscious parts of his mind because Ian stood in front of him, between his legs. He was panting hard and glistening with sweat…drops dripping down his chest, one getting caught on his nipple. 

“Mick?”

Shit, now he was balls deep in fantasy. He looked up at Ian, at his eyes instead of his body. “Yeah, what?’

“You okay? You seemed a little out if it.” Ian was breathing hard, adrenaline pumping like fire through his body. 

“M' fine. Got a little caught up watching you dance.” He put his hands around Ian’s waist and spread his legs wider for Ian to move closer. “You looked amazing.”

Ian smiled and wrapped his arms around Mickey’s neck, pushing their faces close and he could smell the whiskey. “Thank you baby, but I’d rather have you dancing with me. Rubbing all over me, me grinding into your ass.”

Mickey let out a shaky breath. “I don’t dance, and you’re doing fine without me.”

“Oh baby,” Ian traced over his lips with a thumb, “I always need you. Please, come out and try. You just have to follow me.”

Mickey shook his head, but Ian’s hand stopped him from saying no. It slid down his chest and scraped his nails across his hips. “Ian.” He whined, pushing against his head.

“I need you Mickey,” he whined back, slowly rubbing his hand up and down the bulge in Mickey’s briefs. “I need to feel you moving against me. Our skin sliding all over each others. The grind of our hips, your ass moving against mine.” He growled at the image.

“We should just go fuck then.” Mickey grabbed Ian through his briefs, “Maybe you can bend me over the sink in the bathroom.”

“Dance with me, just for one song. Three minutes. Then I’ll take you to our bed and you can ride me.” Ian rocked forward, pushing into Mickey’s grasp. 

Ian was fucking begging him. His voice was hoarse and full of arousal and need. It was wearing him down. Each plea, each rock of his strong hips. Chipping away at his armour. Bastard.

“One fucking song. Three minutes, not a damn second more. And if someone touches me…” he trailed off, cracking his neck.

“They wouldn’t fucking dare touch you.” Ian snarled, moving his hand up to grip Mickey’s throat, applying only the pressure he liked. “You’re mine Mick. You always have been. And I don’t share.”

As always, the words made him shiver, they made his dick so fuckin hard. But that wasn’t true anymore. Ian had been sharing, he had been sharing Ian. With Nico. He had fallen into their lives, into their beds. 

“You do share Ian, I do too.” He nodded back and Ian turned to see Nico dancing alone. “Somehow, he’s with us.”

Ian nodded and pulled him to stand up. “He is, I don’t know how the fuck it happened but I like it. You do too.” He slowly backed up, leading them into the over heated dance floor. “Dance with us Mick.”

Mickey nodded, panting hard as Ian started to move his body. Slow, tantalizing rolls of his hips, those large hands moving to his ass to push them flush together. “Fuck.” He groaned as their dicks slid together. 

“That’s it baby,” Ian praised and put one hand on the bend of Mickey’s shoulder and neck. “Just like we’re fuckin, just move with me.”

They were dancing, sort of. More so than most people who were legit fucking on various surfaces. Ian held him close in a tight grip and he hardly noticed when a set of hips pushed up against his ass, hard dick and big hands. 

“Look at you my beauty…” Nico purred into his ear. He wound his hands aroud his body, one settling low on Mickey’s soft stomach, the other wrapping around the side of Ian’s neck. “You are exquisite.”

Mickey relaxed instantly, pushing back to let his head rest against his shoulder. “I don’t fuckin dance.”

Nico licked up the side of his neck, eyes on Ian the whole time. That unspoken permission was there. “You should, my sweet. The way you move your body…” 

Mickey rolled his hips back, making them all groan.

“Your body was made to fuck and dance, my beauty.” Nico pulled Ian forward and nipped at his lip. “Wasn’t he?”

Ian nodded, rolling his body against the front of Mickey’s as Nico worked the back. “He fucks like he dances. Powerful thighs tensing as he works against me. That ass bouncing, full of my dick. Making me fall apart.” 

Mickey frantically pushed his hand down the front of Ian’s briefs to grab him, working him as fast as he was panting. “I need it Ian.”

“You always need it.” He groaned as Mickey smeared pre-come down his length. “So fucking dick hungry, aren’t you?”

Mickey nodded his head. “I can never get enough of it.” He pulled Nico’s hand down from his stomach to help him stroke Ian. “You promised you’d fuck me.”

Ian opened his eyes, trying to claw his way out of that pool of pleasure to look at Nico. “I did promise.”

Nico smiled and pulled Ian in for a kiss. One full of dancing tongues and swallowed groans. “Don’t leave tomorrow without seeing me, please little red?”

“I won’t, promise.”

Nico turned Mickey’s head to the side, kissing him as well. Threatening to get lost in the taste of him, in the sound of his gasps. “Have a good little ride, my beauty.”

Mickey groaned as he pulled away with one last nip at his jaw. He was leaning onto Ian, fully pressed against him. “Take me to bed, right now or we are gonna fuck on the dance floor.”

Ian bent down and easily lifted him up and tossed him over one shoulder. “You’re gonna ride me in our bed,” he moved through the crowd, walking outside and towards the hotel. “You’re gonna cuff me down and ride my dick like a fucking train.” He nipped Mickey’s hip that was next to his face. 

Mickey gasped, arching into his palm each time it landed with a loud slap. If he moved just right, his dick would rub against Ian’s chest, making him groan as fire danced down his body. 

Ian made it back to their room in record time, pushing past everyone to get there. Shouldering doors like he was a line backer. It shouldn’t have been so sexy. But it was. By the time Ian flipped him and tossed him on the bed, he was thoroughly worked up, out of his mind with want. 

Ian stalked around the bed, full of sexual adrenaline from their dance. He ran his hands through sweaty hair, out of his eyes. “Get naked, right now.”

Mickey scrambled to lay back and slip off the briefs until he was naked on the bed. He moved to his knees without asking, legs tucked up under his ass. 

“Good. Stay there.” He moved to the dresser and retrieved a bottle of warming lube and the shiny pair of handcuffs with the key connected to one side and walked back to the bed to set them down. 

“You’re really gonna let me cuff you?” Mickey asked, eyeing the cuffs. 

“If you don’t want to, we don’t need them.”

Mickey shook his head. “I want to.” He watched as Ian moved to take his boxers off. “Let me.”

Ian quirked an eyebrow and dropped his hands. “Come here baby.”

Mickey moved quickly, sitting on his feet in front of Ian. He leaned forward and licked the drops of sweat off like he wanted to the entire night. Ian’s hand came to his neck, guiding him all over the expansion of his chest. 

“Thank you for dancing with me.” Ian whispered softly, closing his eyes to soak up the full feel of his mouth. 

“I liked it.” He chuckled. “Felt fucking good, moving like that ” His hands finally moved to peel down his briefs, pulling them tightly over Ian’s ass for him to kick off.

“It was sexy because you joined me. You moved so good.” He gently pushed Mickey backwards onto the bed so he could move up, crawling between his spread legs. “Do I need to open you up?”

Mickey nodded and spread his legs. “Not much though.”

Ian grabbed the lube, but hesitated before squirting it on his fingers. He looked at Mickey, laid back against the pillows, eagerly waiting for him. He had that expectant look. He grinned for a moment and tossed the bottle of lube and Mickey snatched it before it landed.

“Open yourself up for me.” He settled back on his heels, waiting, lazily stroking his dick.

It was one of Ian’s favorite things for him to do, he asked for it a lot. Gave that demanding tone, but ultimately he still had control. He should be used to that dark, hungry look but even now, it gave him the chills. 

Mickey popped the cap on the tube and slicked up two fingers before he set it aside. He didn’t need to focus to do this, he knew how to open himself up and kept Ian’s gaze instead. One of his legs came up to rest against his chest, the other spread out to the side. 

Ian’s widened so only dark green showed. Mickey bit his bottom lip and let slick fingers move against his hole, sticking himself up. He waited to hear Ian’s gasp before pushing the first finger in as deep as it could go. “Fuck.”

Ian tilted his head, looking around Mickey’s arm and needed to get closer. He bent down, hands flat out in front of him, only inches away. Close enough to hear that wet squelching sound. 

Ian was so close, face to face with his ass and he couldn’t help but to blush. Ian had seen all of him a million times and he never got over that blushing moment. Knowing that he could see everything, hear the sounds, it made him hot with embaressment. 

“Another.” 

Mickey pushed a second finger in, moving against them a little as he wiggled them, scissoring them apart to help it along faster. The groan got stuck in his throat when Ian put his hands behind his thighs and spread him open even more. 

“Another?” Ian asked, quickly glancing up.

“M' good with two. Still open from earlier.” He let his fingers slide out and wiped them on his disguarded briefs. His eyes dropped to Ian stroking himself, watching those slow, calculated movements.

“Still wanna ride me?” 

Mickey nodded and rose up on his knees in front of Ian, he grabbed him, taking over stroking his dick and spoke against his lips. “I know it’s your favorite.”

Ian groaned deeply, gripping his sides. “Because I get to watch you move like that. You have such a beautiful body Mick.”

“Sit against the headboard.” He moved to the side for Ian to sit in the center of the bed, legs spread wide. “Hands behind your back or cuffed to the bed?” he asked as he reached back to snag them.

“To the bed,” he lifted them up and back to grip the headboard. “You ride hard and that’s a bad angle.”

Mickey grinned and straddled his body, trying not to grind down against him as he looped the cuffs through a slat in the wood and linked them arounds Ian’s wrists. Ian had been busy as he cuffed him, leaning forward to kiss across his chest, managing to pull a nipple with his teeth as he leaned back.

“Fuck.” Mickey hissed and pulled back to face him. “That good, too tight?”

Ian pulled against the cuffs, groaning when he could hardly move them and it rattled against the bed. “Kinda tight, but it’s good.”

Mickey shook his head. “Freak.” Ian smiled. He leaned in to kiss him, swirling their tongues together until he pulled back and Ian was chasing his mouth. “You want it?” He asked as he started to kiss down Ian’s body, starting from his jaw, down past his neck and chest, running his tongue down the center. 

“So fucking bad baby.” Ian groaned, pulling at the cuffs, eager to touch him.

Mickey kissed over the tattoo of his name across Ian’s left hip, swirling his tongue over the beautiful cursive letters. Ian’s dick was so hard, leaking and twiching against his belly.

“Baby, please.” Ian leaned his head back, feeling his entire body thrum. 

Mickey reached back to grab the lube at the same time he took the head of Ian’s dick into his mouth. Humming happily at the taste. 

“Shiitt…” Ian groaned and wanted so badly to push his head down and watch him take it all. 

Mickey kept pushing down until his throat opened and he could finally take in all of him. He breathed through his nose, relaxing his throat so he didn’t choke. Ian was twitching inside him, pulsing out more pre-come.

“Get up here Mick.” Ian growled, jerking his hips so his dick slipped out of Mickey’s mouth. “You keep doing that and I won’t be able to fuck you.”

Mickey licked the head of his dick, little kitten licks that made him twitch and whine. “You can’t get it up again for me?” he arched his brow and reopened the the tube to slick Ian’s dick and tossed it aside.

“I can, I’ve proven that more than once but that first time is always the best one and I need you right now.” Ian hissed as Mickey palmed him again, swirling the lube all around. 

“Hold your damn horses.” Mickey arched his back, his ass perked at an odd, suggestive angle as he pushed Ian against him. “You know it’s gonna be tight, right?”

Ian nodded, gripping the wood above his head tightly. Normally this would be up to him, holding his dick for Mickey to sit on, rubbing up and down his sides, his thighs. But he couldn’t fucking move.

“I hate this.” He jerked at the cuffs, surprised when the wood squeaked under the pressure.

Mickey tipped his head back as he slid down slowly. Being stretched by Ian’s dick was something he craved quickly. After that first time, here was no doubt about it that other guys were ruined for him. “You told me to.” He groaned and gripped Ian’s shoulders, not giving a damn about his slippery right hand. 

“Why the fuck did I do that?” He dropped his head back when Mickey’s ass was against him, bottoming out. “I need to touch you.”

Mickey didn’t wait for that adjustment period. It was a lie. You never really adjusted to a dick as big as Ian’s. That hint of pain never really went away either. You just learned to appreciate the feeling, like he did. You learned to love it. To crave that ounce of pain. 

“Fuck…” Mickey tipped his head back as he pushed up with his thighs, then down hard enough to make Ian grunt. He opened his eyes and caught the mirror, looking at himself fucking Ian. “We need one.”

Ian looked up and groaned. “Gonna get one as soon as we get back.”

Mickey worked him hard, just like Ian told him to. The bottoms of his feet were flat against the bed as he pushed up and down, his legs shaking each him his head rammed against his prostate or when it caught on his rim, pulling slightly before plunging back in. “I’m not gonna last very long.” He panted, feeling that heat building.

Ian shook his head, out of breath and he hadn’t even moved. “Too worked up to last.” He looked down to see his dick slide wetly in and out, he saw Mickey’s juicy legs shake with every bounce. 

Mickey leaned forward until his head was pressed against Ian’s and rolled his hips hard, groaning against Ian’s lips. “Fuck, it feels so good.” He huffed and kept moving, but he could feel the sweat slick between their bodies. 

“Get the key,” he nodded at the table. “I need to touch you.”

Mickey shook his head, moving one hand to jerk himself along with his thrusts. “Fuck no, just enjoy it and let me ride.”

Ian growled and pulled against the cuffs again. “I need to get my hands on you.” He was getting close and he wanted to be able to touch him, to feel when he thrusted up, how his thighs tensed. He wanted to reach around to where they were connected and feel himself moving in and out. “Mickey baby, please.”

Ian’s whines sounded desperate and it made him wonder if he should unlock him. But he didn’t. If Ian actually meant those words, he’d tell him and not beg. He knew the difference and decided to lean back, grab Ian’s thighs so he could swivel his hips quickly. 

“Just like that baby,” Ian looked down his body, eyes landing on Mickey’s belly and saw it. Each time Mickey thrusted down, his dick would make Mickey’s belly distend, just like Nico said it did. “Holy Fuck, let me out.” He pulled hard as he neared that edge. He needed to feel it. 

Mickey was right on that edge, eager to fall the fuck over it but he followed Ian’s gaze and landed on his stomach. Ian’s dick made it bulge, each and every time he pushed inside. Fuck, it was sexy. “Oh, you like that Ian?”

A tremor racked Ian’s body at Mickey’s words and nodded. “Fuck, it’s so fucking sexy. I need to touch it Mick.”

“Too close to get the key,” he panted and started to stroke himself faster. “Need to come so bad.”

Ian felt it coming too but there was no way he could just forget it. His dick was molded in Mickey’s belly each time, making it bulge beautifully. “Let me the fuck out Mick.”

“Fuck, I’m about to come!” Mickey moved faster, slammed down harder and kept that constant rhythm on his dick. 

Ian couldn’t do it. He braced his feet on the bed, giving him leverage as he pulled on the cuffs as hard as he could. After a second, the wood splintered before it cracked and his hands were free of the bed, still chained but free.

“Oh my God,” Mickey whined.

Ian gripped Mickey hard with one hand on his hip, the other moved to span the length of his stomach, feeling his dick slam inside and rub against his hand. “Fuck, shit…you gotta come baby.”

Mickey nodded, head tipped back. “God, right now!” He managed to see Ian tip his head back as well. It made his orgasm so much stronger knowing Ian came with him. Pumping him full, trembling around him. “Holy shit, you broke the bed.”

Ian chuckled breathlessly as he looked up to see a few slats of wood broken from him actions. “Your fault baby. I told you to let me go.”

Mickey leaned against his chest until their heads touched. Panting and kissing, stroking slick skin. “It's way sexier that you broke the bed.”

Ian kept his cuffed hands on Mickey’s belly wishing the impression of his dick would always appear there. “That’s the sexiest, dirtiest thing I’ve ever seen. Your belly bulging like that.” He shivered. “Nico will understand.”

Mikey snorted. “Yeah, I’m sure he will.” He snatched the key and quickly uncuffed Ian and the second he did, he was being rolled into his back as Ian slid out and kissed away his orgasm. “Fuck, you are so nasty.”

Ian winked and moved up to let him taste. He did, eagerly sucking his tongue. “Likewise baby, likewise.”


	6. Lazy Days

Easter Island  
Chapter Six-Lazy Days

Ian had woken him up twice that night. Twice more since he broke the bed. Each time, waking him up by sliding into him from behind. Rocking him awake. Both times ended up with him on top, riding him just so Ian could obsess over his stomach. Feeling his dick slam inside with each thrust. 

So, when his alarm went off that morning, he grumbled at it and swatted it into silence. Who’s bright idea was it to set an alarm for their last vacation day? Oh yeah, it had been his. He wanted to make sure their last day started early. Able to get some shit done before they ran out of time. 

He wiggled out from beneath Ian’s heavy arm and away from the warmth of his chest to sit up and rub his eyes. Ian was still very much asleep, half on his stomach, his hips tilted a different way then the rest of him. Red hair a mess from his grip, lips raw from kissing, and a deep purple hickey just below his jaw on the left side. Fuck, he was beautiful.

Mickey ran his hand through Ian’s hair, brushing it out of his eyes. “Yo, sleepyface. Time to get up.”

Ian simply scrunched his face and stayed asleep.

“Gallagher, get the fuck up.” He lightly shoved his shoulder.

“Don’t want to.” Ian grumbled back and turned over, tucking both arms under the pillow.

“Fine, guess I’ll take a bath and go look a dicks by myself.” He said mostly just to see if it would get him up. It didn’t. Mickey smiled and slid off the bed, wincing a little. He was a little sore. Yes, a bath was needed.

The bathroom was just as amazing as the rest of the room. The bath was all he cared about. It looked like one of those hot tubs. Big enough to seat 4 and he had it all to himself. He started the water, added whatever bathsalt Ian used on them last time and made his way to use the bathroom and brush his teeth while it filled. 

He hissed and winced as he lowered himself into the water. Yeah, his ass definetly needed a break. Mickey spread his legs out, letting the hot water work away all his aches, smiling as he remembered each one, and closed his eyes. 

“Scoot up.” Ian mumbled groggily as he moved into the bathroom.

Mickey looked back. Ian’s hair was everywhere and he couldn’t even open his eyes. But he sat up, bending at the knees as Ian clumsily stepped in behind him and sat down. Then proceeded to pull him back against his chest.

“Morning.” Mickey smiled as Ian kissed up the side of his neck. His hands touching him under the water.

“Morning baby,” Ian switched to the other side and kissed up. “No dicks without me.”

“I knew you heard me.” He smiled and shook his head. Ian kept up the slowly kisses, the soft touches up his sides, his stomach, over his arms. Felt good, soothing. Must have felt good for Ian too, he was slowly filling against his back.

“It’s too early to be awake.” Ian tucked into his neck and stayed there. “We should be sleeping in.”

“Maybe we wouldn’t be so tired if you’re dick didn’t keep us up.” He tried not to wiggle his ass as he leaned forward and grabbed the sponge and whatever soap Ian had opened. “Little sex addict.”

Ian gave that low chuckle of satisfaction and the smile to match. “I’m a Mickey addict.”

Mickey moved forward and turned around, smiling at Ian’s reluctance to let him go. “I like that better.” He moved to kiss him quickly and started to run the sponge over long arms, his chest. Ian leaned forward so he could get his back. Up both legs, each taking their turn in the air and he had a hard time not biting all over them. “Them damn legs.”

Ian grinned, totally relaxed as Mickey cleaned him up. “It’s kinda sexy that you have a leg kink. I might have to start showing them off more.”

Mickey groaned and put the sponge in the water to wash over Ian’s groin, purposefully working it against his dick too many times before going to his ass. “You do that and I won’t be able to focus.”

Ian dipped under the water long enough to wash his hair before he grabbed the sponge and gave Mickey the same treatment. “Now you know how I feel about your ass.”

Mickey groaned as Ian scrubbed him down. He was easy not to over stimulate his ass but each pass made him wince a little before he moaned. It felt too good to stop because he was a little sore. “Fuck that feels good.”

Ian moved back to give him room to dunk down and wash his hair too before he pulled him in for a kiss. “You made my dick hard.” He whispered against his lips, guiding Mickey’s hand from his chest to his dick under the water. 

Mickey moved easily to slide into his lap. Thank fuck for large tubs. He could feel Ian under him, wet and slippery. “Join the club.” His slid against Ian’s stomach, making him groan. 

“I want you.” Ian whispered those words for the 20th time in 24 hours. “How sore are you?”

Mickey settled back and gripped them both, sliding wet hands up and down in the water, making them groan. “I can take it.”

Ian bit his lip. His hand went around to slowly rub the tips of his fingers against Mickey’s entrance and he hissed. “Too sore. Let’s do it like this.”

Mickey let Ian pull him down for a kiss. Softly twirling their tongues together as he worked them together. Each time he moaned, Ian swallowed it with another kiss. Large hands moved to squeeze over his ass, then his thighs. Slowly making him rock forward.

“Grind against me.” Ian broke the kiss and nipped his lip. 

Mickey moved his hips, successfully sliding his dick against Ian’s into his fist. “Wanna fuck.” He groaned and tried to move up to get the right angle. 

“No baby, just like this.” Ian kept him still with a firm hand on his thigh. “Feels fucking good like this.”

“But…”

“Come on baby, I wanna feel you come on my dick.” He whined, feeling close.

Mickey groaned and gave in, moving fast, trying not to come before Ian did but he didn’t make it easy. The firm hand on his thigh, giving that low growling sound. “Fuck, Ian.”

He nodded. “I know, make us come baby.”

His lower back tightened, Ian started to move, flexing his hips. “Ah, fuck...” He watched Ian as he fell apart. 

“Gonna come!” Ian groaned and couldn’t wait. He came hard, looking down to see Mickey coming too.

“Shit!” He came, covering Ian’s chest with his come. He breathed hard and dipped his hand into the water. “I could have handled it.”

Ian brushed wet hair out of his face and kissed his lips. “No need for that Mick. We can get off in other ways.”

“That’s the best way though.” He moved off his lap and unplugged the tub. He grabbed a towel and handed one to Ian who stepped out first and offered him his hand. “Damn gentlemen.”

Ian winked and wrapped the towel around his hips. There was a knock on the door, to which he lifted his eyebrow in question.

“Don’t look at me. I didn’t order anything.” Mickey tucked the towel around his hips and followed Ian out of the bathroom. He went to sit on the couch, finally turning on the tv once in a damn week and settled on some music station.

Ian came back with a tray full of breakfast and a smile on his face as he set it down on the table in front of them. “I think he is going to miss us.”

Mickey looked down at the food just to break out in a fit of giggles. On the tray were two plates of pancakes in the shape of bunny asses. A big pancake with whipped cream for the tail, who smaller pieces for the feet with raspberry and rasins for the little toes. Definitely a Nico thing to do.

“Wow, bunny asses.” Mickey pulled one plate towards him and doused the entire thing with about half the bottle of maple syrup. “And yes, he’s gonna miss us.”

Breakfast included fruit, which Ian grabbed also. Two tall mimosas, eggs, bacon. Everything they might need to recharge and have more sex. Nico was a damn Saint.

“What’d you think about his offer?” Ian asked through a bite of food.

Mickey shrugged and downed half the mimosa. “Sounds a little too good to be true. Fuckin odd that he wants to help us just because.”

Ian nodded. “Guess the South Side is unique like that. Good thing it doesn’t spread here. I think it’s worth a shot.”

Mickey sat back, nearly full and looked at Ian perched on the arm of the couch. One of his legs slipped through the gaps in the towel. While the towel itself hugged his ass tightly.

“You’re staring.” Ian didn’t look over as he grabbed his drink and sipped on it slowly.

“I’m allowed to look at what’s mine.” He huffed and tried to look anywhere but at his damn legs or his ass but the universe wasn’t having that. His eyes were always drawn to the same place. 

“I love when you say shit like that.” He smirked and set his plate aside to slide next to Mickey. “Say it again.”

Mickey blushed. “Fuck off.”

Ian wasn’t having it. He threw one leg over Mickey’s hips and straddled him. Groaning when he felt him hard under his ass. “You are insatiable baby. You got us off not 15 minutes ago and now you’re hard for me again.

Mickey placed his hands on Ian’s thighs. One blocked by the towel, the other in the opened slit, baring his strong, muscled thigh. “You’re hard too Gallagher.” He could see it bulge against the towel.

“Tell me again,” he prompted with a roll of his hips. “Say it in Spanish for me.”

“Ian…” he groaned and encouraged Ian to keep moving. “What do you want me to say?”

Ian ran his hands up Mickey’s chest. “Tell me what you want right now.”

Mickey pulled Ian close with a hand on the back of his neck. “Quiero verte montarme.” He whispered and rubbed a thumb over his lip. 

“Fuck, that’s sexy. What’d you say?”

Mickey grinned and pulled apart Ian’s towel so it parted around his body. His dick was fully hard, leaking and big enough to make his jaw ache. “I said, I want to see you ride me.” His hands smoothed up both thighs. 

Ian groaned and moved closer so his dick was against Mickey’s body. “Fuck, you really want that?”

Mickey licked his lips and nodded. “I never wanted to before, I never thought about it but since you mentioned it, I can’t think of anything else.” 

“We don’t have to baby,” Ian made a move to slide off his lap but tattooed hands kept him there. “Mick…”

“I want to,” his hands moved to grip Ian’s ass and he lifted for him to do it. “I want you to feel what I feel when you fuck me.”

“Must feel so fucking good.” Ian pushed back into his hands. “The way you sound, how much you need it, means it feels so damn good like that.” 

“Best fucking feeling, feeling you slide in deep and fast. Pullin me apart,” Mickey inched closer to his crack, softly rubbing up and down it with his fingers. “You seemed to like what I did before.”

“Fuck. I liked it a lot Mick. I want it again.” 

Mickey moved his hands away from his ass and firmly gripped his thighs again. “Hold on.”

Ian narrowed his eyes. “What for—“ 

Mickey carefully stood up, his arms bulging to pick him up. “Hold on.”

“No, Mick. I’m way too heavy…” he was slightly amazed that Mickey was able to pick him up. He didn’t stumble or feel like he was gonna fall, he carried him easily over to the bed. 

“You’re not heavy, you’re just big.” He set Ian down on the end of the bed and stayed standing, moving his hands up and down Ian’s legs. “Fuck, your legs.”

Ian spread them wider, knowing that when Mickey did it for him, that it drove him crazy. It worked. Those blue eyes opened extremely wide because of it. 

“Goddamn.” He tilted his head to look between his cheeks to see him. “Lay back for me.” He watched Ian lay back, legs wide open. He didn’t want to wait. He leaned down and licked over him, feeling high as soon as his taste registered on his brain. 

“Mick.” Ian gasped and felt that feeling up his entire body. 

This time he’d do more than just lick him. He remembered everything Ian had done to him and would put it to good use. He grabbed Ian’s legs and pulled him to the edge of the bed and spread his legs apart even more. “Just tell me to stop if you need to.”

Ian nodded, licking his lips.

Mickey licked over him again, and again. Swirling his tongue all around, being encouraged by Ian’s moans. There was nothing sexier than making Ian moan like that for him. It was better than booze and weed, even sex. Ian’s legs were shaking, begging for more.

“Fuck baby,” Ian gripped the sheets so he wouldn’t fist his hair and rut against his mouth. 

Mickey took that as a sign to step it up, he held his tongue firm and slowly started to push it inside. Trying to easily, slowly stretch him out. The more he wiggled it, the more Ian started to react.

“Feels good, a little…weird, but not bad.” Ian wished he could be guiding Mickey through this, to see what he was doing. “Keep going.”

Mickey pushed in deeper until his entire tongue was inside. Ian let out a deep groan. 

“Fuck, yeah. Yeah, that’s a little better.” He gasped, feeling his legs tingling. 

Mickey smirked and started to thrust in and out, at a steady pace but slowly increasing. Fuck, he tasted good. And he wondered why the hell they’d never done this before. 

“Faster Mick,” Ian groaned, that tingle spread up to his hips, then up to his arms. Making his fingers numb. 

He obliged, moving the tip of his tongue fast, trying to get in as deep as he could. His hands spread him even more and pulled his tongue all the way out before sliding it back in.

After a few moments of fucking Ian with his tongue, getting really into it. Mouth slick, his chin too as he licked all around. Growling against his smin as Ian groaned above him, trying to push down to get more. He pulled back, a little breathless and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked up to see Ian panting, gripping the sheets. Face flushed and red. 

Why didn’t we do this before?” Ian asked and licked his lips, mouth dry from groaning so much. 

Mickey shook his head. “We are gonna change that for damn sure. You wanna keep going?” he held up the bottle of lube.

Ian nodded.

Mickey grinned. “Get up now, hands and knees.” He tapped the side of his leg in encouragement.

Ian shook his head. “Wanna do it like this.”

“You know better Ian, first time…gotta be hands and knees.” Mickey stared him down, unwilling to look away like he might have once before. On your hands and knees gives you a better angle for first timers, it was just easier for him to make sure it didn’t hurt due to a bad angle. Ian knew this because Ian had been his first time with a guy. 

“I know Mick, but I wanna see you.” Ian remained where he was, looking up eagerly at him. “Please?”

Mickey clicked his tongue and moved up between his legs. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Even as he said that, they both knew if Ian needed to stop or to actually assume the position, he would in an instant. 

He popped the cap and slicked up two fingers and kept the bottle close. With his first finger, he spread the lube around his hole. The slow motion was helping him relax with every pass. When he looked up, Ian gave him a nod and he eased the first finger inside. Backing out before sliding in a little deeper each time. Fuck, he was so damn tight.

“Fuck, it feels big.” Ian groaned and knew how ridiculous he sounded. One finger…as apposed to Mickey taking all 9 inches of him. 

Mickey couldn’t look away, one finger had him going out of his mind. He let Ian get used to it before he slowly pulled out and pushed back in. Ian groaned and his body moved with him.

“Feel okay?” Mickey was surprised at his own voice. It was full of so much emotion, so much need. 

Ian nodded, breathing deeply through his nose. “Keep goin baby, it feels good.”

Before he added another, he held one of Ian’s thighs open wide, then crooked his finger enough to reach that special place and the reaction was instant. 

“Holy fuck!” Ian tried to close his legs as that overwhelming pressure flowed over him. Sending wave after wave of undeniable pleasure. “God, don’t stop.”

Mickey watched with greedy eyes as he kept pushing against it. Watching him fall apart. Fuck, it felt so good to make him feel like that. 

“Like that?”

Ian nodded, unable to speak.

He eased off, letting Ian calm down enough so he could continue. “You look so fucking sexy like this Ian.” He leaned down to kiss over his spread thigh.

“I don’t know how you take all of me baby,” he looked down at him, eyes hazy and unfocused. “Just one finger feels so big and you take all of me.”

Mickey blushed and covered it up by bending down to lick the small pool of pre-come off his dick. “You can do it too. Just gotta stretch you out a little more.”

Ian pushed his hand down to slick back Mickey’s hair until he could fully see his eyes. “Careful with that prostate shit though, anymore of that right now and I won’t make it.”

Mickey chuckled. As much fun as it was to see his back arch up like that, how fucking sexy it was to hear him beg and groan, that prostate shit was no joke. He knew Ian was serious. “I won’t.” he pulled his finger out and added a little more lube before he pressed two of them together and slowly pushed in.

“Ahh, that feels a little...” Ian wiggled, trying to adjust around them. 

“I know,” he licked up the side of his dick, changing those groans of concern to pleasure. “You’ll get used to it.” 

“You keep doin that and I will.” I smiled and noticed the pressure wasn’t as much as before. It actually felt kinda good and he slowly started to push down.

“There ya go,” Mickey hummed his approval, biting his lip so he didn’t go full blown with the nasty talk. “Keep pushing down like that.”

Ian put his hands above his head to grip the blanket and pushed down, groaning when his fingers slid in deeper. “Mickey…”

Mickey licked up and down his length, distracting him from getting into his head too much. Ian groaned again, making him push his fingers inside and swirled his tongue over the head of his dick. “Just relax, move as slow or fast as you need.”

Ian nodded. “Need it fast.” He pushed down again. Trying to chase that feeling, to bring it back. He knew the only way to do that was to get them in deeper.

“Fast huh?” Mickey curled his fingers again, giving him that small ounce of pleasure. Ian groaned, slamming his hips down hard and fast. “Right there?”

“Right there!” He whined. 

That’s when he backed off, pulling his fingers out again. By this time, he was close to busting all over himself. Seeing Ian like this, out of his element made him forget all of his nervousness about topping. He wasn’t stupid, he knew it was going to feel so damn good. Something that tight around him. But what if he was bad? What if he didn’t or couldn’t give it as good as Ian gave it to him? What if he couldn’t make Ian come?

“Baby,” Ian brushed his hair out of his eyes. Mickey looked up but seemed a little spooked. “You okay?”

Mickey nodded and blocked out his own insecurities. “Don’t worry about me.” He smiled to help seal the deal a little. “Ready for another one?”

Ian seemed uncertain but he nodded. If Mickey had a problem, he would tell him, right? “How many more?”

He exhaled a deep sigh of relief. Ian believed him and it felt a little better knowing Ian had that confidence in him. “Probably just one more. I’m nowhere near as big as you.”

Ian huffed. “Your dick is perfect baby, I can’t wait to feel it.”

Mickey licked his lips again. He pulled them out once more and added more lube for the final push. He dropped it and guided Ian’s dick into his mouth with his free hand, sucking him slowly.

“Yes, fuck. Your mouth...” Ian threaded his fingers into his hair and helped him bob up and down and he could feel Mickey pushing against him again. “Go ahead.”

Mickey kept sucking him as he pushed in three fingers. Ian flinched but slowly relaxed and let him get in deeper. The more he sucked and pushed, the louder Ian moaned, helping him go deeper.

“Oh Mick!” Ian closed his eyes. 

Mickey moaned around him, feeling as high as he could be. He was pushing three fingers in, stretching him open and sucking him down and he loved it. Soon, Ian began to thrust up into his mouth and down against his fingers. 

“Get up here Mick, I need to feel you now.” Ian groaned and pulled Mickey off him.

He licked his lips and pulled his fingers out. “Yeah?” His breath sounded a little raw, either from all that build up lust or nervousness. Probably both. 

“Please Baby,” Ian leaned up, trying to pull him down. 

Mickey never moved fast enough. He moved up and connected their lips in a desperate, nearly angry kiss. Ian kissed him back just as hard. He fell between Ian’s legs until their dicks could slide together. Making them both groan and kiss deeper.

And Ian, as if he did it before, wrapped his legs around his body. Locking around the small of his back, bringing him flush against him. Mickey grabbed Ian’s wrists and pinned them above his head. Ian gasped, eagerly following his lead. 

“You want it?’ He asked as he kissed him, unable to fully stop. 

Ian nodded, pushing against the hands that held him down. “Give it to me baby, fuck me.”

Mickey growled at that and released him to lean back. He was panting hard, out of his mind with need. Sweat coated his body, his dick was practically screaming for attention. 

“Don’t move.” He got up and headed for that toy drawer and grabbed a condom and got back into position.

“Mick, we don’t need that.” Ian was a little confused. They’d been monogamous for years, they never used them.

Mickey ripped it with his teeth. “I do. Not cuz of that shit, but if I feel you without it…” he shuddered. “I won’t fuckin last.”

Ian sat up and snatched it from him, ignoring his irritated expression and giving one back. “I don’t want to feel rubber Mick, I wanna feel you.” He gripped his dick, stroking slowly and watched his eyes flutter. 

“Ian, I won’t…”

“I won’t last either baby.” Ian nibbled his lips. “I’m close already, I’ve been close for a long time.” 

Mickey stilled Ian’s hand by covering it with his own. “That shit ain’t helping Ian. I’m serious. Like one push and I’m fuckin done.”

Ian chuckled. “You can do it baby. I know you can.” 

Mickey wasn’t so sure. Taking it was easy, it took a little for that feeling to come. But this, all the build up and the teasing, even the thought of fucking Ian was making him close. 

Snatching it back, he threw the condom to the ground and hooked his hands on the backs of Ian’s knees and pulled him closer. “If I come early, it’s your fucking fault.”

Ian gasped as he fell back to the bed. Totally into this dominant Mickey situation. He hovered over him, arms big and pale and too damn sexy. His thick thighs split his wide open. “You want me to tell you when you can come?”

Mickey groaned, knowing Ian wasn’t really a bottom and that voice confirmed it. If Ian told him not to come, like he did every once in awhile, then he wouldn’t. His body was so attuned to Ian’s and the pleasure he could bring him, that it knew when to obey and when to fight it. 

He pushed his head against Ian’s as they breathed together. Ian’s hand pushed away the hair in his eyes and held his face. “You’re gonna have to. I won’t make it.” 

Ian smiled and caressed his face. “Okay baby. I’ll let you know when I’m close and you can come after?”

Ian always framed it as a question. It was but Mickey didn’t view it as one. More like a confirmation of what would happen and he like it that way. He nodded and Ian kissed him slowly before he pulled back. 

He took a moment to kiss down his body, quickly licking over his head before he moved to grab the lube. He added some generously to his dick, giving it a few slow, torturous strokes, then added some to Ian’s hole and moved closer. 

“You sure you don’t want to turn over?” Mickey asked, one more time. Just to be sure.

“Yes, I’m sure.” 

Well, that was that. Mickey gripped himself, slowly spreading the lube around and slowly started to push in. Immediately, Ian gripped his arms, hard. “Breathe, just breathe and I’ll go slow.” Ian took a breath, then another and he kept pushing in until his head was in. “Fuck you’re tight.” It was his turn to groan. 

Inch by slow inch, he pushed in. Rocking back a little, taking more out to help open him up before he slid in again, always deeper. Ian’s grip let up and as soon as he bottomed out, they both groaned deeply. 

Mickey was a sweaty, horny mess. Ian was the best thing he'd ever felt. Hot and tight and warm, squeezing him until he would pop. Ian was making him shake, making his body tremble. Ian wasn’t better off. His legs shook as he fought to adjust, be was sweaty and his dick was smashed between them, oozing fluid. 

“Mick?” Ian looked down, smoothing his hands down his back.

“Yeah?” He answered with his eyes closed. 

“You okay?” Ian didn’t seem sure of himself. Shit was too overwhelming.

“I’m so fucking good. You okay? Need me to wait?” He rose up, braced on his hands and looked down. “Be honest.”

“Honestly? It feels fucking good.” Ian groaned when Mickey chuckled and felt him twitch. “Fuck, don't do that.”

Mickey wasn’t as tall as Ian, so he couldn’t brace his arms on either side of his head, but he put one hand flat on the bed next to his ear and another by his side. “First push is gonna hurt, but after it’ll be good.”

Ian nodded eagerly, his hands on Mickey’s sides. 

Biting his lip hard, he pulled back his hips and thrust forward. “Oh God…” he groaned and Ian whimpered and tightened his grip. “You feel so good.” He thrusted in again, and again. Watching as the pain passed and Ian really started to get into it. Clawing at his body, tightening his legs around his hips, heels in his ass urging him on.

“Oh Mick,” Ian’s voice shook. He couldn’t belive how good it felt. A little weird at first, then pressure but then fuck….it felt so good. 

“Tell me Ian,” he begged, moving back a little to kneel and run his hands down Ian’s body to grip his hips. “Please tell me.”

Ian moved with every hard thrust, getting pushed up as he slid in and down as he pulled out. “So good baby, so fucking good.”

Mickey growled and snapped his hips harder. Ian was loving it, pushing down against him. Gripping him and touching his body. Moaning and whimpering, asking for it harder and faster. He was so fucking good. 

He leaned back, slowing his pace enough to see his dick slipping in and out of him. His hole, wet and pink and stretched around him. He was going to fucking lose it. When he looked back up the length of his body, he could see Ian’s stomach bulging. Not as big as it did with Ian, but it was there.

“Holy fuck Ian!” He growled and moved a hand off his hip and laid it flat against his belly, feeing his dick bump his hand with each thrust inside. 

Ian looked down, seeing the same thing Mickey saw. He felt it too. Pushing against his belly, imprinting into his skin with each hard, deep thrust. “I-I’m not gonna last.” He whimpered and put his hand on top of Mickey’s. 

“Fuck no, I won’t either.” He fucked him faster, bringing his legs up higher on his hips to change the angle enough to pound against Ian’s proste. “Touch yourself baby.” 

Ian arched his back, unable to stop it as Mickey pounded into that spot repeatedly. But Mickey just called him ‘baby’, something he had never done before. “Say it again Mick.”

Mickey growled. “Touch yourself for me.” He repeated, his words more desperate each time he spoke. His orgasm was right there. He needed Ian to come and tell him it was okay to come too. 

“Not that, fuck!” He gripped Mickey’s thighs, feeling them tense under his powerful thrusting. “Say it again.”

He didn’t think Ian heard him. But he had. He slipped up and called Ian baby. “Touch yourself for me baby.” He repeated and stared into Ian’s lust blown eyes. 

Ian groaned deep and moved his hand from Mickey’s side and gripped his dick, stroking hard and fast. “You’re so good baby, so damn good. I need this more. I need you more.”

Mickey kept looking from his face to his belly. Unable to focus on only one. “Baby,” Mickey groaned as it slipped out again. “I can’t—“ he moved faster. “I need you to come.”

Ian nodded, literally on the edge. “M' bout to, you come too, please!” His eyes closed, unable to keep them open as it blasted over him. “Mick!”

Ian came hard between them, shooting up his chest and his ass squeezed him so fucking tight. “Oh fuck!” He pushed in half a dozen times until he came, filling Ian up for the first time. “Baby…” he kept moving slowly until his body felt heavy, slow. He could hardly breathe. Ian was panting and pulling him down to rest on his chest. 

“Wow…” Ian spoke quietly, heaving as he tried to breathe steadily. 

Mickey couldn’t answer. He only laid there. Feeling his entire body relax. Ian was petting his back, smoothing his hair from his eyes and kissing his temple.

“Damn baby, you so fucking incredible as a top.” 

Mickey cracked a smile, slowly moving to kiss his chest. “Just…fuck.” 

Ian chuckled. “Yeah, fuck just about covers it all. Goddamn, no wonder you like being a bottom. That shit was good.”

Mickey was able to move and looked at him, that happy sated smile on his face. “No big ideas Gallagher, I don’t wanna top all the time.”

“No?” Ian quirked a brow at him. “Maybe every once in awhile huh?”

Mickey nodded and let Ian pull him into a deep, slow kiss. He pulled back his hips and slipped out, feeling Ian groaning into his mouth. He slid to the side, letting Ian wrap him up in his arms as they broke apart.

“Tell me you love me.” Mickey smirked, finding it very hard to keep his eyes open. He felt so good, so relaxed and loose. 

Ian nuzzled his nose. “I love you Mickey baby.” He slipped his arm under Mickey’s neck and pulled him to lay on his chest. Running his fingers through his hair. “Go to sleep.”

Mickey hummed and wrapped his arms around his body and buried his nose into Ian’s neck, not giving single fuck about their come against them. “Fuckin love you.”

**

By the time they woke up, they had yet another shower and lunch, the day had passed them by. Spending the entire day in their bed, moving together, loving each other. It was time to go. 

They shared giddy smiles as they packed. Flirtatious winks and sexual jabs at each other. The hotel offered them another bag, just for all the goodies and sex toys they accumulated. It was ridiculous but sexy and they, they being Mickey, were happy about it. 

As their luggage was rolled out of the room, they gave one last look at the messy bed and shut the door. This was it. Time to go home. It was nearly 8 and their plane left at midnight. Outside was darkening, music and laughter, moans filled the air; reminding them what they were leaving behind. 

A limo was outside the hotel door waiting for them. Nico insisted. And they were powerless to say no to him. Their bags were loaded inside and they were asked to wait in the hotel lobby.

“Are we really coming back?” Mickey asked with his arm wrapped around Ian’s middle.

Ian pulled him to kiss his temple. “Yes, we are. We can make a plan as soon as we get home. I don’t want to let too much time pass in case we change our minds.”

There was a gust of wind that blew into the hotel lobby, bringing in the smell of the fresh air and the beach. The laughs and groans of others. It felt like heaven. “No chance of that Ian, we have to come back.”

Ian grinned and kissed him again. “Damn right baby.”

“My bunnies!!”

They both smiled as Nico’s voice echoed through the entire room. He had his arms spread wide as he came to them, not hesitating an inch before he scooped them up into his arms.

“I am so sad you two are leaving me.” He squeezed their shoulders. “You must come back.”

Mickey leaned in closer. “We are, no worries.”

Nico smiled brightly and kissed his blushing cheek. “I have a gift for you.”

Ian shook his head. “Nico, the limo was enough. Really.”

“Nonsense little red, I won’t let my boys go in a stuffy, disgusting cab.” He shuddered. “The limo has snacks, sweets for my beauty here,” he kissed Mickey’s nose. “A bottle of my wine and two special treats inside for you.”

Mickey blushed at the sweet tooth part and the kiss on the nose but Nico was just Nico. No need to fight it. “This place is fucking amazing by the way.”

Nico released Ian and fully wrap up Mickey in his arms. “You, my beauty, are welcome anytime. I am going to miss all that sass.” 

Mickey leaned in to kiss him. Wrapping his own arms around his neck to get as close as possible. They owed him. He was going to help change their lives. He pulled back, smiling. “Thank you.”

Nico groaned and kissed his forehead. “Miss you already.”

Mickey stepped back and Ian took his place. This time, Nico fell into a different roll, Ian took control and wrapped him up, Nico’s arms went around Ian’s neck as they kissed. Fuck, they looked good together. It felt good. This and Nico. Them with Nico. 

Ian pulled back and winked. “Thanks babe. Expect a call from me?”

Nico nodded. “Any time little red. I’ll do all I can to keep you close.” He stepped back and blew them both a kiss. 

Mickey let Ian grab his hand and lead him to the limo. As Nico said, there were snacks, booze and two Easter baskets on the seats. One red, one blue. Full of goodies, candy and alcohol, each had a bottle of Nico’s expensive wine and sexy toys. Lube, condoms. Mickey got a Rabbit; best vibrator out there. Ian got a sex toy too, Bunny Buns. A sleeve in the shape of a bunnies ass. With a hole to slide into. It looked very interesting and Ian just blushed and pushed it to the side.

Mickey scooted closer and Ian put his arm over him, pulling him in to his chest. They looked out the window as the resort and all those dicks slowly rolled away. “I’m gonna miss this place.”

Ian nodded. Feeling that pull in his heart that always made him want to cry. “All in good time baby, all in good time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always welcome, but not needed :) just have fun reading!


End file.
